Descend of the Darkness
by sasina
Summary: Batman tentou salvar a terra para isso enganou Darkseid este por sua vez nao gostou e ira ensinar uma licao que Batman jamais esquecera uma historia de submissao e dor slash lemon yaoi barra non con e muitas cenas nao conscensuais
1. Chapter 1

Descend of the Darkness

Love and Pain

Em meio a uma grande batalha que se seguia em Metropolis haviam diversos prédios destruídos e hordas de parademonios sequestrando e matando cidadãos comuns entre as batalhas a liga da justiça e seus aliados estavam lutando com o exercito de Darkseid.

Em meio a nevoa e parademonios em uma cratera se encontravam em combate Super Homem e Darkseid entre uma grande batalha de estrondos e uma cratera com o impacto mulher maravilha estava enfrentando diversos parademonios e assim se seguia com seus aliados enfrentando os invasores de Apokolips que entravam cada vez mais pelos portais que se formavam em crateras e muitos soldados entravam na batalha e muitos estavam lutando por suas vidas e pelas vidas de seus semelhantes.

Enquanto isso batman que havia desaparecido no começo do grande conflito que se seguia estava se esgueirando entre um portal próximo adentrando no reino de Apokolips se locomovendo entre as sombras dos imensos prédios e torres e sua terra escura com focos de energia ele estava usando seus bat rangues usando o conceito de que nenhum de seus inimigos se importariam com um humano em Apokolips enquanto a luta estava na terra e as ordas de Darkseid eram enviadas a o seu mundo.

Em meio a tudo isso ele tinha em suas mãos o que parecia um sinalizador ou um pequeno aparelho ligado a seu cinto e um em suas mãos abrindo um compartimento em sua luva digitando com o que pareciam botões eletrônicos eles viu uma seta.

O palno de Batman era simples manipular os portais e induzir Darkseid a bater em retirada então seguindo direto em volta das sombras cada vez mais que apareciam guardas ou soldados.

Ele estava se dirigindo a uma grande torre pontiaguda com diversas janelas e ao redor pocos onde eram liberadas ao que pareciam chamas avermelhadas e o que pareciam usinas de energia ao longo onde saiam fumaças de suas chaminés.

E assim esperando passar alguns soldados ele se esgueirou entre as muralhas de um prédio usando seu batrangue ele o levou em suas coradas e assim entrou em uma janela e poucos segundos antes de passarem um sentinela ele entrou em uma compartimento de ventilação e assim ainda usando seus sensores que apontava a direção ele seguiu agachado em linhas retas ate uma poco do duto e assim escorregou onde sem esperar ele aterrissou em uma espécie de sala de controle onde inadivertidamente estavam com quatro ocupantes onde estes foram nocauteados por seus poderosos chutes e amarrados por cordas e colocados em um armário.

A sala ao que parecia era ampla e cheio de monitores estes tinham teclados luminosos e eram flutuantes então nada mais do que usando seus bat acessórios para decodificar os dados e descobrir seus códigos e assim usando sua inteligência ele começou a teclar e pesquisar e assim transferindo dados importantes em seus dados de o que pareciam bombas e o controle dos portais ao lado a teclar uma determinada sequencia abriu um compartimento onde haviam ligações onde ele colocou em suas luvas pareciam energizadores eletromagnéticos de alta potencia e assim os cabos de energia ômega ligados a suas botas com fios magnéticos e assim ao manipular e converter os dados ao seu favor ele transferiu as informações a seus compartimentos em seu aparelho que estavam seu cinto uma aparelho e também em sua luta e assim ele foi direto ao duto de ventilação onde havia chegado usando suas cordas ele subiu novamente e assim seguiu pelo duto e saiu pelas camaras escuras esperando passar alguns soldados antes de sair do prédios se pendurandos por suas cordas.

Em um beco particularmente escuro ele ativou o portal onde por fim acabou por sair em uma metropolis sitiados e em combate.

Então digitando um código de seu cinto os portais se reverteram a polaridade e começaram a sugar todos os soldados de Darkseid como se fosse um imenso buraco negro e assim através de tudo isso ele ao sugar cada soldado de Darkseid automaticamente fechava o portal e não esperando mais ele usando o sinalizador seguiu ate ao que ele pensava ser a luta entre o Soberano de Apokolis e o Homem de Aco.

Em meio a uma cratera ele usou o aparelho de suas botas usando eletricidade e impulso improvisando quando viu que o homem de aco estava a ponto de receber uma grande soco sendo erguido por Darkseid ele usando a gravidade surpreendeu aos dois dando uma voadora com uma grande chute no rosto de Darkseid jogando vários metros longe da cratera onde se encontraram e assim usando sua luva e o computador em sua lateral ele começou a digitar um código em especial com um sorriso e correndo na direção do homem de aco o ajudando a levantar.

Super homem estava cambaleando não parecia que levou uma surra a poucos minutos porem estava com alguns arranhões e assim olhando para o homem morcego disse.

- Onde você se meteu. – Perguntou emburrado.

- Arranjando nossa vitória. –

Ao longe se recompondo os dois viram Darkseid se dirigindo na direção dos dois com um filete de sangue escorrendo de seu lábio de pedra passando por cima de tudo para isso e inesperadamente sem menos esperar com uma incrível velocidade ele socou o rosto de Batman o jogando para longe onde recomeçaram a lutar.

Nem de longe Darkseid tinha usando muita forca apenas o suficiente para atordoar e o cavaleiro das trevas deu graças a deus por sua armadura e mascara serem reforçada ele se levantou atordoado com sua mascara quebrada pela metade faltando a metade do rosto e seu naris quebrado com o impacto da batida no chão ele teve três costelas quebradas e seu nariz sangrava porem não poderia perder mais tempo digitando novamente os códigos ele abriu um portal logo atrás de Darkseid que em meio a luta entre socos com o homem de aco ele começou a se aproximar da luta falando em alto e bom som.

- 44k fht0000897ui. – Dizia com um sorriso em seu rosto – Isto lembra alguma coisa Darkseid .

Tempo suficiente para o senhor de Apokolips jogar o kryptoniano longe e com grande velocidade ao encontro do humano o erguendo no ar pelo pescoço dizendo.

- Desarme as bombas humano. – Porem em meio ao sorriso triunfante de Batman aparentemente o que o imperador de Apokolips perdeu o que aparentemente seria o resot de sua fala ao olhar diretamente para os olhos azuis cor de ceu do cavaleiro das trevas.

Parte da mascar estava faltando ele disse estupefado.

- Não pode ser... – E assim ele arrancou o resto da mascara do homem morcego.

Com um grande chuta usando a parnafenalha roubada de Apokolips e aproveitando o momento o cavaleiro das trevas chutou Darkseid que parecia estupefato e se libertando e dando um salto mortal para longe.

- Horas se o grande Darkseid não estará admirado que através do fato que eu estou usando os próprios esporos de seu planeta para obrigar você a se retirar.

- Como... um ser inferior... – dizia Darkseid avaliando o homem incrivelmente familiar.

Limpando o sangue se seu nariz com as mãos ele disse.

- Muitas vezes devemos usar o poder de seu inimigo contra ele. – disse o cavaleiro das trevas.

- Impressionante e muito familiar. – Dizia Darkseide – Voce e capaz de matar bilhões em troca de minha retirada.

- Voce e muito perigoso para se ficar livre. - continuou o senhor de Apokolips e momentos antes ele usando seus raios ômega ele atingiu um cavaleiro das trevas surpreso em cheio.

Ao invez de se desintegrar ele foi teletransportado para poucos centímetros a frente do senhor de Apokolips que o segurou novamente pelo pescoço o levantando ao alto.

- Voce vira comigo e não venceu nem perdeu. – disse com um sorriso.

Mesmo instante super homem voou em grande velo0cidade em direção aos dois homens porem com apenas uma mao Darkseid socou com bastante forca o homem de aco e assim um novo soco em direção ao estomago do homem morcego que tentava de soltar do aperto e assim com um grito e cuspindo sangue batman desmaiou e Darkseid o colocou em seu ombro esquerdo sendo coberto sua cabeça por sua capa e seguindo para o portal.

Enquanto o portal se fechava Super homem voava novamente em sua direção porem já era tarde e assim fechou o portal com Darkseid batendo em retirada.

First pain

Momentos depois o senhor absoluto de Apokolips saia do portal este por sua vez fechando instantaneamente atrás era aguardado por Vovo Bondade

Esta estava aguardando ordes e assim Darkseid olhou e falou siga me e assim andando pelos corredores sinuosos de vários prédios adestraram o castelo do soberano de Apokolips e assim ele falava.

- Preciso que averigue os esporos da sala de controle. – Ao se deparar com um de seus cientistas e técnicos que o esperavam na entrada e assim eles se foram enquanto Darkseid era acompanhado por mais alguns de seus súditos.

Eles se dirigiram a o corredor iluminado de coloração alaranjada luses piscantes e disse.

- Ele não sera meu prisioneiro mas um convidado de combate. – Dizia ao olharem a quem estava carregando em seu ombro.

Kalibak um homem com expressão e fisionomia simiesca o observava assim seguindo juntamente com Vovo Bondade estes viram que o levavam para a ala de recuperação e o depositava em uma das camas de extase.

Estas camas eram propicias no tratamento e recuperação elas serviam para curar eram de cor prateada liberando uma luz prateada de propriedades curativas e aceleradoras existiam cabos diversos em toda a extencao e em suas beiradas estas eram cabos prateados que percorriam todo o chão e estas eram com paredes com raízes e extremidades com cabos e tubos existiam monitores ao longo e atrás e de coloração vermelha com monitores diversos e la com teclas flutuantes então onde afastou o a capa de seu corpo e o depositando na cama.

E assim ele disse.

- Essa fisionomia não lembra alguém – perguntou o soberano de Apokolips para Vovo bondade e seu filho Kalibak

- Por todos os antigos deuses, se ele fosse uma mulher seu diria que e o gêmeo de Suli. – Dizia quem e ele perguntou Vovo bondade.

- Batman, eu não o matei mas ele conseguiu chegar a Apkolips quando as minhas tropas invadiram a terra. – E assim arrancando com violência seu cinto de utilidades e sua luva esquerda onde estavam os controles.

- Voce. – dirigindo a um cientista e outro técnico que aprarecia ao lado. – Descubra e reverta o processo de contagem dos esporos, depois mude a segurança e os técnicos dos laboratórios e mate os antigos além de mudar a segurança dos controles, agora. – E assim foram dispensados correndo como se suas vidas literalmente dependesse disso.

- Entao o que vai fazer com o sozia de minha mae. – Perguntou Kalibak. – Ele e o Batman e se não ficar de olho ira destruir Apokolips na primeira oportunidade além de sua incrível semelhança ele e totalmente diferente em atitude. – Disse seu filho.

- Alem do mais podemos fazer lavagem cerebral, ele foi capaz de invadir Apokolips se aproveitando de uma batalha. – falou Vovo Bondade. – Se me desse um tempo poderia converter o humano a um servo leal a lorde Darkseid.

- Eu vou aproveitar sua fisionomia e seu corpo com minha presença ele parece uma fera titânica, vou fazer com que ele se rebaixe a mim e me louve como seu senhor em todos os sentidos. – Disse Darkseid. – Vou fazer ele implorar por minha presença. – E assim se dirigindo a um de seus médicos que estavma mais longe disse. – Cure ele e queime estes trapos.

- Entao você vai escolher o humano como conscorte. – Perguntou seu filho. – Ele e humano acima de tudo e não e tao forte como parece, pode morrer a qualquer momento e e propicio ao envelhecimento. – Completou.

- Tenho nocao disso Kalibak, por enquanto irei ver ate onde isso vai dar se for digno eu irei pensar o que fazer com ele. – disse então.

- Como fica o treinamento e o fato de converter o humano, eu poderia desfrutar de uma tortura ou treinamento, se meu lorde permitir. – Dizia Vovo Bondade

- Por enquanto eu ficarei com ele como meu prisioneiro e convidado terá dois soldados o escoltando e o guardando mas você o treinara em combate com o intento de converter sua mentalidade mas eu irei subjugar sua mente e corpo, agora vao.

Assim os dois foram dispensados e seguiram seus caminhos separadamente, enquanto Darkseid observava que seus súditos retiravam sua armadura e colocavam em um incinerador e prendiam seus bracos nus acima de sua cabeça juntamente com suas pernas afastadas.

Eles ligaram a cama de êxtase que liberava uma luz perolada subindo para cima e fazendo com que qualquer ferimento se cicatrizasse.

E assim Darkseid observou o corpo nu do cavaleiro das trevas que começava a se mexer e assim começou a deslizar seus dedos pedregoso pelo corpo parando ocasionalmente para apertar enquanto olhou para um de seus médicos e disse.

- Vao para fora agora e espere meu chamado. – e assim o fizeram deixando o senhor de Apokolips sozinho com seu prisioneiro.

Aos poucos Batman recuperava a consciência e ao abrir os olhos percebeu um vento forte em seu corpo e olhando para cima ele viu que nada mais nada menos que Dakseid e assim ao percebeu tardiamente ao tentar se soltar ou mecher estava com seus braços e pernas presas e afastadas e incrivelmente nu.

- Vejo que percebeu o que o aguarda. – Dizia Darkseid se aproximando.

- Seu monstro cretino... – Começou o Batman, assim levando uma bofetada fazendo cuspir sangue lançando um olhar venenoso, perguntou. – O que você vai fazer comigo. – perguntou tentando se livrar mas apenas doía.

- O que eu farei, você pergunta. – Começou Darkseid, saboreando a situação assim deslizando seus dedos pelo corpo do homem morcego. – você percebe que esta a minha mercê, que eu posso fazer o que quiser com você. – Dizia Darkseid aproveitando o momento.

Com aparente desgosto e uma pitada de medo da situação ele olhou para os lados e viu que se encontrava em perigo sua armadura não estava la e Darkseid poderia torturar a vontade e ate converter ele em um de seus soldados então falou. – A Liga da justiça ira me ajudar ou eu posso ate mesmo escapar você não poderia me converter em um de seus soldados sem cérebro... – porem antes de terminar a frase teve uma lufada de ar onde soltou um grito.

Darkseid pegou seu pênis o apertando com forca moderada o torcendo e assim sem soltar se aproximou do cavaleiro das trevas e disse.

- Voce vai perceber logo que eu não aceito ameaças e que as torturas convencionais que eu faco não surtem efeito assim eu mudei para algo que faria nos dois estarmos sempre juntos e desfrutar nossa companhia.

- O que você vai fazer. – perguntou com olhos bem abertos antes de soltar outro folego e perceber que ele não iria gostar do que iria acontecer a seguir.

- Eu pensei que você fosse um bom detetive, e já soubesse a resposta. - disse ao soltar seu membro e se afastando.

Bruce começou a suar e desesperadamente se contorcendo na esperança de fugir de sua iminente sessão de estupro, levantando a cabeça com urgência viu que Darkseid estava se despojando de sua armadura a jogando em uma cama próxima, primeiramente a parte inferior revelando uma pênis com o dobro do tamanho do seu reto ereto e grosso de cor acinzentada onde pingada um liquido viscoso de cor verde, seu corpo parecia ser esculpido em pedra seus músculos torneados uma barriga de tanquinho e um corpo escultural.

- Voce não pode... a liga... alguém... oh meu deus... – Em meio a lagrimas subsequentes começou a se contorcer e nada adiantava.

- Voce esta muito desesperado, ninguém ira ajudar você eu mando aqui sou o soberano de Apokolips e logo seu corpo ira implorar por mim seu irei ser seu dono e você pertencera a mim. – disse se aproximando rapidamente onde ele pegou as pernas do humano a levantando e abrindo as formando um v e assim prendendo as no alto com barras maleáveis levantando suas nadegas no processo fiando expostas.

- Não... não... eu não pertenço a ninguém nem menos a você eu nunca vou me curvar... – E assim ele viu que Darkseide se arrastava e ficava em cima dele e dizendo.

- E ofereço uma cama de extase onde ira curar você e lubrificar seu interior para o que penso sendo eu o primeiro a reivindicar o seu corpo e assim a de tudo você não tem escolha e agora so vou ouvir seus gritos de prazer. – Disse com um sorriso sinistro.

- Foda se... va para o inferno... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh hhhhhhh... – E assim Darkseid ficou entre suas pernas erguidas deitado em cima dele e se posicionando entre elas e o penetrou antes de ele completar qualquer coisa que fosse falar, realmente seu interior foi instantaneamente lubrificado e sentiu com uma única e poderosa estocada o membro grosso e duro o penetrou lentamente preenchendo seu interior ate que com lagrimas ele sentia que afundando tudo bateu em suas nadegas os testículos do imperador de Apokolips.

- Muito pelo contrario você vai ser fodido. – e assim com poderosas investidas fundas onde preenchia a o penetrava com toda a extensão de seu pênis ele começou o processo de vai e vem entra e sai cada vez mais entre gritos lagrimas e saliva que eram expelidos de seus lábios.

- Ou não ou não... alguém... a liga... – E assim teve seu anus estocado cada vez mais rápido gritos lagrimas e gemidos porem o que foi pior não eram as estocadas o soberano começava a bombear seu pênis na mesma velocidade da estocada que iam cada vez mais rápido e assim com uma estocada particularmente poderosa ele sentiu ondas elétricas onde gritou não de dor mas de prazer, e tamanha vergonha.

- Oras se não encontrei sua próstata agora vai ficar melhor. – disse ao começar a estocar diretamente mudando o ângulo para uma melhor penetração e assim em meio aos gritos de dor e prazer lagrimas de vergonha abaixo deles levantando sua bunda mais alto a cada investida e o tapa lato de seus corpos.

Mesmo que não quisesse ele começava a sentir prazer misturada a dor e um liquido viscoso o preenchendo se sentia sujo e pegajoso e Darkseid estocava mais e mais rápido seu interior e a cama de estase rangia fortemente com as investidas, seu gemidos eram estridentes com gritos altos de prazer, resfolegando e sentindo preenchido pelas investidas fortes e profundas ele sentia o membro duro e pedregoso implorando aos céus que desmaiasse ou morresse mais mesmo que se sentisse cansado ondas elétricas de prazer vinham junto com as estocadas fazendo barulhos de sucção no processo cada vez mais rápido e profundo Darkseid não tinha misericórdia e bombeava seu pênis com forca quase o machucando e era igual a sua próstata abusada cad vez mais gritava e gemia de prazer e suas lagrimas de vergonha vinham abundantemente.

- Alguem esta realmente gostando disso, não e. – Disse Darkseid que coemcava a chupar seu pescoço e morder seus mamilos puchando com prazer e rugindo com suas investidas.

- Va para o inferno... – disse entre as lagrimas e gritos e as estocadas.

Darkseid parecia ficar mais enfurecido com a replica e assim aumentou a forca da penetração e rosnando em seu ouvido.

- Eu diria que você vai encontrar o ceu com minha ajuda, e esta me deixando muito irritado. – disse ao ir com mais e forca e atacando sua próstata com vigor renovados e assim a cama rangia e balançava e o tapa de corpo contra corpo era mais alto.

E em meio a isso tudo o orgasmo de Bruce se seguia avassalador sem misericórdia a eletricidade de seu membro e testículos pesados vieram nas mãos de Darkseid que riu em vitória enquanto estocava o anus do herói.

Seus gritos estridentes, lagrimas e estocadas constantes que vinha com ferocidade enquanto ele gemia desconsolado em meio aquilo ele acordado e chorando Drakseid parecia saber onde bater mesmo ele não bombeando o pênis do homem abaixo dele ele acertava a próstata fazendo ele sentir prazer e gritando do mesmo e assim com um rugido ele veio com forca preenchendo seu interior com seu sêmen e assim se retirando com um barulho de sucção e uma dor em sua coluna, com o sêmen escorrendo em seu interior e um homem morcego gemendo.

Ele mesmo em meio a sua completa vergonha viu o sorriso satisfeito de Darkseid que limpava seu membro com um pano e o jogava em uma reciclador parecia que ele havia ganho a guerra mas com um olhar ele resolveu não dar a vitória completa a Darkseid e pensando em um plano de fuga ou algo que o ajudasse a fugir...

- Eu espero que você saiba agora seu lugar. – dizia. - você pertence a mim e eu quero obediência e submissão. – Dizia vestindo sua armadura.

Batman olhou com seus olhos de lagrimas e disse estupefato.

- Submissão. – dizia onde em segundo vinha uma ideia a cabeça, ganhar a confiança de Darkseid.

- Voce não ira fugir e ficara próximo a mim. – dizia o soberano que parecia que se aproximava e retirava as ligas dos bracos de Batman soltando seus bracos e pernas onde este se encolhia de apreensão na cama tremendo e um olhar de raiva sentindo uma viscosidade escorrendo de seu interior e sua entrada se contraindo. – Eu estarei ao seu lado quanto menos esperar e se você sair da minha vista que seja por um segundo você vai implorar por misericórdia.

Assim ele puxou uma gaveta onde ele retirou uma armadura vermelha com botas da mesma cor e uma capa vinho e o jogo para o humano dizendo.

- Vista se. – E assim parado com as mãos atrás das costas o observando assim o homem olhou por breves momentos em seus olhos antes de começar a se vestir era com ornamentos de cor mais escura com símbolos que lembravam chamas negras porem não existia roupa intima e com a mao tremendo ele a vestiu.

- Vamos. – disse puxando pelo braço fazendo Batman ofegar e o levando pela porta ao se abri com o teclado vermelho e assim passando por vários cientistas e guardas que estavam do outro lado do portal.

- Limpem e arrumem tudo. – disse sem se virar seguindo em frente enquanto puxava Batman para andar ao seu lado.

Tentando se conter e engolir suas lagrimas eles seguiu mesmo a forca Darkseid que o levava ate um de seus corredores sinuosos ate que adentraram em uma câmara iluminada onde haviam diversos técnicos e cientistas estes estavam examinando os mecanismos de que parecia o seu cinto de utilidades que para sua total felicidade estavam soltando uma carga elétrica e assim paravam tudo que estavam fazendo e sem Darkseid falar um homem se dirigiu falando.

- Aparentemente temos quatro horas para desativar os esporos o humano descarregou no sistema um vírus para embaralhar nossos servidores e temos que descriptografar antes de desligar as defesas... – dizia com aparente medo.

Darkseid não precisou de mais estimulo ele com forca total ergueu Batman pelo pescoço e falou estre os dentes.

- A Senha Batman. – disse com seus olhos brilhando

Mesmo naquele momento Bruce se viu entre o desespero e a satisfação muito contente em superar os especialistas de Darksid e ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo pelo que o soberano de Apokolips poderia fazer com ele commuita coragem ele falou com um sorriso.

- Descubra você sozinho, você não pode fazer coisas piores comigo por que você já fez... – disse com um sorriso enviesado.

Aparentemente Darkseid o abaixara e o puchou em direção a seu rosto onde com muito espanto ele começou a beijar seus lábios e aforcar a língua em sua boca e sussurrou.

- Voce acha que eu não faria nada na frente de meus súditos Batman, vou fazer na frente deles e aproveitar por horas, então escolha, e assim abaixando sua mao ate o meio das pernas de Batman arrancando a proteção da virilha e rodando os dedos onde segurou com forca seu pênis amolecido. – Voce ainda esta molhado Batman ainda com meu cheiro esta escorrendo entre as pernas onde passou as mãos entre o interior das cochas...

Com um empurrão começou a se debater e seu pânico iminente ele falou com leve tremor ao parar, sentindo Darkseid prensando ele na parede e segurando seu membro.

- EEEEuhjk89gfo00011112edcx. – disse com um soluço final abaixando sua cabeça.

- Voce anotaram. – perguntou Darkseid virando o rosto para seus especialistas que imediatamente digitaram com pressa e agilidade onde em seguida os dados voltaram ao normal e desativaram os esporos.

- Entao eu estou indo. – Disse Darkseid puxando o homem com forca e brutalidade e falando enquanto que literalmente o arrastava com sua parte inferior aberta expondo seu pênis ao ar. – Voce vai aprender a não me contrariar e tentar ir longe com esse show de rebeldia tentando me contrariar na frente de meus subordinados.

- Voce e apenas um estuprador... pervertido... você e um monstro destruidor de mundos... – sendo arrastado e levando um bofetão por Darksaid o jogando a frente com forca onde lentamente e perigosamente ele se aproximava de Bruce este por sua vez tentava se arrastar engatinhando porem o tirano o pegou novamente pelo pescoço e disse perigosamente.

- Vou te ensinar uma lição que você jamais esquecera. – assim o arrastando pelos cabelos enquanto Bruce berrava.

- Me solta seu monstro obceno maldito. – ate que eles se aproximaram do final do corredor onde Darkseid apertou um potao e jogou Bruce que caiu no chão.

Vendo que se encontrava em uma sala ampla e um trono parecia ser a morada de Darkseid, tentando se levantar mas tarde demais o senhor de Apokolips o puchou pelo braço onde o levou a um quarto onde o jogou em cima da cama, esta era maior que uma cama king size normal cabiam três pessoas ou mais e era do tamanho de Darkseid.

Sabendo no que ira dar ele tentou se afastar porem darkseid disse.

- Voce escolha tirar a armadura e se comportat e aceitar o prazer ou eu irei espancar você e forcar de quatro no chão por quanto tempo eu quiser e machucar você bastante. – E assim ele retirava sua armadura depositando a numa mesa ao lado e se aproximando perigosamente lenta.

Com lagrimas em seus olhos ele olhou diretamente nos olhos vermelhos de dãrkseid onde por fim ele começou a a tremulamente a tirar sua roupa a colocando no chão e tremendo e quando estava nu novamente enquanto Drakseid disse com um sorriso.

- Bom, você fez a escolha certa, deite e abra bem as pernas. – Enquanto o humano obedecia ele subia na cama se posicionando em cima deste e já com seu pênis duro como pedra e assim disse. – Vai a seco. – e enquanto o humano tentava rezar para qualquer um que possivelmente o salvasse daquelas situação Darkseid segurou seu pênis na mao e com a outra o mantinha no lugar pressionado seus qudris e numa única estocada o fazendo gritar começou a entrar em seu interior lentamente.

Este por sua vez segurava nos lencoes abaixo dele com forca sentindo o corpo de Darkseid acima dele esfregando no seu o pênis endurecido entrando em seu interior esticado pela ultima sessão de sexo era liso e ao mesmo tempo grosso e duro fazendo do o perder o ar por breves momentos ate sentindo o passara por seus anéis e batendo em sua próstata na primeria estocada o fazendo ofegar e um grito silencioso e gemendo com a situação era relmente grande parecia não caber e o esticava muito lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto e assim Drakseid sorriu ao abrir os olhos lacrimosos ao dizer.

- Quero que você fique o tempo todo com os olhos abertos e aprecie a vista. – Darkseid estava gloriosamente nu pressionando seu corpo no dele onde ele pegou seu membro em suas mãos e assim começou o vai e vem entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo que bombeava seu pênis no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Sua bunda era levantada com a forca das investidas cada vez mais frenéticas fazendo a cama abaixo dele balancar e a ranger o tapa de pele contra pele de maneira estridente que eram seguidos por seus gritos cada vez mais altos e estridentes Darkseid sabia onde bater atingindo com precisoa sua próstata ele literialmente esperneava flexionando encolhendo e esticando suas pernas as ondas de prazer eram avassaladores o atingindo como uma avalanche fazendo perder o folego em alguns momentos e a gritar alto ee estridente, enquanto o senhor de Apokolips começava a pertar seu membro e a puxar assim ele colocou o dedo o pressionando na ponta do mesmo este estava começando a vasar.

- Deus... deus... por favor... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh hh... oh minha nossa... – chorava e gritava. – Enquanto em meio as lagrimas de vergonha pelo prazer que sentia e seu pênis que era bombeado e apertado Drakseid não parava de estocar levantando suas nadegas no processo.

O senhor de Apokolips arfava e estocava adentrando seu interior com toda a extencao de seu pênis e assim rugindo como um animal enjaulado que batia e batia estocava e vinha com um entra e sai um vai e vem constante e frenético chacoalhando a cama e empurrando e puxando o homem abaixo dele que não parava de gritar e gemer.

Darkseid irai parabenizar os técnicos que fizeram a cama se esta não quebrasse com suas investidas rangiam e balançavam conforme ele batia no homem abaixo dele que não parava de gritar, seus corpos iam de encontro e assim chupava seu pescoço e seus mamilos e assim em algum momento Bruce sentiu uma onda de orgasmo e assim arqueando inconscientemente ele veio nas mãos de Darkseid com um grito agudo este por sua vez continuava as estocadas não percebendo que Batman havia desmaiado em meio as estocadas e não muito tempo depois o alienígena com um rugido se derramou no interior do mesmo tendo o melhor orgasmo de sua vida em mais de cem anos e saindo com um puxão e um barulho de sucção e deitando do seu lado onde encontrava o homem morcego desfalecido. E assim aproveitando e deitando ao seu lado onde desligava as luses e assim saboreava o momento de sua vitória contra o homem morcego.


	2. Chapter 2

Descend Of The Darkness

Vários minutos se não algumas horas depois o cavaleiro das trevas estava dormindo seu sono inquieto enquanto o próprio Darkseid havia levantado ele por sua vez não dormia apenas observando o cavaleiro das trevas dormindo enquanto traçava um plano de converter o homem a seu lado tudo incluía nada mais do que conceder poderes divinos e lavagem cerebral e assim levantou da cama e colou sua armadura ainda gloriosamente nu ele abaixou e começou a tocar o corpo nu na cama pernas abertas e respiração constante e assim saboreando o momento enquanto deslizava seus dedos por aquele corpo cheio de cicatrizes e assim ele olhou uma cicatriz em seu abdômen então tomando por uma decisão ele beijou aqueles lábios carnudos enquanto observava pegando seu lábios e adentrando sua boca com a língua onde por fim o cavaleiro das trevas acordou assustado olhando o soberano de Apokolips acima em pe a beira da cama acariciando seu corpo e disse com um único movimento abaixando a parte inferior de sua armadura expondo seu membro latejante sem qualquer cerimonio deitando novamente em cima do homem separando suas pernas e o penetrando com uma única estocada.

- Darkseid. – disse com um suspiro e gemidos constantes e sentindo o membro duro em seu interior que começava o vai e vem ele tentando segurar nas grades da cama, incomodava seria dizer o mínimo mesmo que a poucas horas atrás ele teve uma sessão de sexo com Darkseid e ainda estava molhado e esticado a cama estava balançando com o vai e vem constante e assim ele começou a gemer e suspirar o homem dentro deles estava estocando de forma amena mas aumentando gradativamente a forca das estocadas e incomodando e além de levantar suas pernas e perder o folego.

Ele tentava se segurar ou não gritar muito alto ate que com uma mudança de ângulo das estocadas ele gritou.

- Ou... porra... meu deus AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh – E assim eles gritavam em conjunto Darkseid adentrando seu interior com forca e o retirando sem qualquer cerimonia e um bate de pele contra pele constante seus gritos e gemidos e sentindo seu próprio pênis tendo espasmos ficando duro a cada estocada brutal do alienígena dentro dele ate que em meio as estocadas frenéticas ele gemia gritava e se lamuriava não tendo forcas para segurar nas grades da cama enquanto enfraquecido nada mais que um brinquedo nas mãos de Darkseid que não parava e batia corpo contra corpo e adentrando seu interior.

- Ou meu deus... porra... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - gritou

Virando o rosto de um lado ao outro gemendo gritando e ouvindo os rosnados do senhor de Apokolips enquanto o fodia com forca e ferocidade sentido que os testículos batiam diretamente em sua bunda Darkseid chupava lambia e mordia cada um de seus mamilos e assim ele sentiu que seus próprios testículos e seu pênis pesados prensados entre os corpos e assim uma onda elétrica constante a cada estocada atacando sua próstata com forca e precisao o fez gritar cada vez mais alto e estridentemente.

- Eu sei que você esta gostando você esta adorando, eu sei que estou batendo na sua próstata. – dizia entre rugidos em seus ouvidos onde ele estocava a entrada forçadamente.

- Eu... não... oh Deus... – gritava a cada estocada o vai e vem as forca a sua próstata sendo atacada sem qualquer misericórdia e as ondas elétricas e sem qualquer misericórdia ele esguichou na barriga de Darkseid, em meio as estocadas deixando um membro mole prensado entre os corpos caindo ainda gemendo e respirando irregularmente então os incomodo da situação se prolongou pensando quando o senhor de Apokolips iria parar e assim se prolongou pelas próxima meia hora enquanto ele batia constantemente em seu interior colocando toda a extensão de seu membro aumentando o incomodo e assim com um rugido ele veio esguichando com forca molhando o homem abaixo dele e se retirando onde ele levantou da cama e com precisão ele resolveu descartar as roupas a retirando de seu corpo e falando ao homem sem folego ainda o puxando da cama cambaleante e tremendo.

- Vamos precisamos nos limpar. – disse o alienígena que puxava o outro homem igualmente nu onde este sentia seu interior escorrendo de sementes de Darkseid este o levava ate uma porta ampla.

Era o que na verdade uma sauna uma piscina que assim os dois entraram era quente e exista diversos aparelhos estes uma cachoeira e ar quente a volta labos e como de surpreender que este tipo de coisa exista dentro dos quartos de Darkseid e ainda mais algo como uma grande sauna conjunta e aparelhos de que pareciam revitalizantes e aparelhos estranhos de formas trigonométricas.

- O que você quer de mim Darksei? – perguntou Batman respirando irregular ainda sendo puchado para uma banheira de grandes dimensões esta com uma agua borbulhante de cor azulada e aspecto estranho onde os dois entraram ate seus ombros apoiados nas bordas.

- Eu quero você Batman, mas eu não preciso frequentemente chamar você de Batman. – dizia – Voce tem um nome, não e mesmo? – dizia Darkseid enquanto usava uma esponja macia de um liquido perolado e uma espécie de areia purpura e passava no corpo do homem puxando como um animal enjaulado e o que parecia lago quente e aspecto de uma arie onde parecia ser pedras quentes ele passava por todos o seu corpo o virando. – Apoie se. – disse sem rodeios onde ele pressionou seu dedo em seu interior o fazendo soltar um grito e perdendo o folego, ele parecia adentrar a esponja dentro dele puxando onde ele sentia escorrer os fluidos de Darkseid com a esponja.

- Não... espera... o meu deus... – tentando se apoiar na beira da entrada e sendo puxado de alguma forma ele sabia onde bater ate mesmo com os dedos.

- Fique quieto. – disse Darkseid segurando suas costas no lugar com uma de suas mãos e assim ele vou com o canto dos olhos Darkseid pegar uma espécie de pistola de aspecto menor de uma mão e assim com uma espécie de mangueira em sua extensão e cor verde luminosa onde ele começou a passar em suas costas e toda a extensão de seu corpo enquanto passava a esponja com uma areia quente e urtigante em seu corpo e o barulho de laco chicoteando.

- O que você esta fazendo. – perguntou temeroso sentindo algo queimando e areias percorrendo seu corpo.

- Eu não quero que meu companheiro fique com essas cicatrizes elas são vergonhosas . – disse enquanto passava o aparelho em seu corpo.

- Não... espera. – porem foi impedido de continuar por uma mãos em seus lábio.

- Eu faco o que eu quero e você não manda aqui. – disse com tom de aviso. – disse entrando seu interior com seus dedos e falando. – Abra as pernas. – e dando um tapa em cada uma de suas nadegas e apertando com forca e depois mais tapas seguidos e assim ficando entre suas pernas e colocando os aparelhos longe deles.

- você ainda esta molhado e essas aguas são ótimos lubrificantes.

E assim entre as pernas do homem que se segurava na beira da pscina ele estocou seu anus e assim começou a entrar e sair e assim um processo de vai e vem constante seguido de gritos e rugidos, enquanto Darkseid segurava suas costas e descia por suas costas segurando seus quadris e batendo suas costas segurando e massageando seu corpo com forca e beliscando seus mamilos onde chupava o lóbulo de suas orelhas puxando e empurrando seu corpo no processo de vai e vem e assim segurando seu pênis e massageando no processo de cada estocada batendo seus corpos com precisão.

Então Bruce começou a gritar a forca das estocadas o homem atrás deles esfregando seus corpos e a constante batida em sua próstata e os testículos batendo em sua bunda penetrando com toda a sua extensão.

Cada vez mais forte e brutal cada estocada um vai e vem sem qualquer misericórdia e sem cansar tentando segurara mas sem forcas arranhando os piso seus gritos agudos e os rosnados de darkseid que chupava seus ouvido.

- Voce vai implorar por mais, eu vou ouvir você gritar meu nome e vou reivindicar seu corpo de maneiras que você jamais sonhou. – dizia a cada estocada. – vou ouvir você perder o folego implorar por mais gritar para que eu faca mais rápido mais forte. Voce vai ficar igual uma prostituta vou domar você e dobrar e colocar você de quatro e assim vou toamr você por horas. – dizia presando seus corpos e atacando seu corpo batendo com precisao diretamente na próstata. Segurando seu pernis apertando e prensando na parede. – Fale que você quer ser fodida com forca. – disse com toda a estencao de seu membro enterrado em seu anus.

Tentando se controlar virando sua cabeça de um lado ao outro chorando predendo com forca seus dentes fechando seu olhos com forca e mordendo seus lábios para não gritar ou implorar sentindo ondas elétricas percorrendo seu corpo lagrimas de vergonha pernas abertas e um pênis enterrado em seu interior mas soltando um grito ao ter seu anus estocado e seu pênis amassado com forca e uma estocada profunda em sua próstata.

- SIM... OU SIM... POR FAVOR... OU DEUS... - Dizia envergonhado.

- Por favor o que. – perguntou Darkseid em seu ouvido, ainda prensando e aumentando as pressão e uma estocada dolorosa e apertando seu membro.

- POR FAVOR... POR FAVOR... ME FODI... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. – E assim o homem foi estocado com brutalidade com uma velocidade gradativamente constante e com grande velocidade batendo na parede tendo sido empalado com a forca e liberando seu membro com marcas de seus dedos chupando seus ouvidos e puxando seu pescoço e para o lado e beijando e chupando seus lábios adentrando sua boca e passando a língua por seus interior e beijando seus lábios chupando seu pescoço massageando seu corpo esfregando e batendo em seu interior e dando tapas ocasionais em suas nadegas onde atingia com precisao em sua próstata o fazendo gritar e chorar, lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos saliva de sua boca gritos e rugidos animalescos.

Ele rugia em seu ouvido redobrando a forca de cada investida a ponto de deixar sangue era uma sessão de estupro que cada vez mais aumentava a intensidade da forca suas estocadas batiam diretamente no local entrando e retirando com tudo.

Ele gemia gritava e era estocado em cada ponto sensível de sua entrada passando por seus anéis de músculos que não eram problemas para o homem atrás dele.

- Isso mesmo grite implore diga meu nome. Dizia em seu ouvido a cada estocada.

- Darkseid... Darksei... O Deus... por favor... – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHH. – E assim ele sentia ondas elétricas percorrendo seu corpo e assim mesmo ele sentiu seu anus se contrair em meu a seu orgasmo avassalador se misturando as aguas da piscina tentando se segurar mas sem forcas, enquanto Darkseid segurava e empalava rugindo gritando com forca e logo depois preenchendo seu corpo com seus fluidos e se retirando onde ainda com forca ele pegou a esponja e lavou seu corpo e seu interior.

Ao contrario de Batman que estava gemendo pos coito Darkseid não parecia cansado mas como se um deus nada tivesse do que fazer isso nada mais do que um brinquedo em suas mãos.

E assim ele novamente puxou o homem e perguntou.

- Qual e o seu nome? – em tom divertido.

- Bruce Wayne. – disse sem folego sendo puxado para fora da piscina e sendo levado a um canto onde haviam toalhas purpuras e sendo seco.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou.

- Secando você. – disse

E assim ele ainda puxando o homem pelas mãos levado para fora da sauna ele se encontrou do lado de fora one inadvertidamente a cama havia sido trocada e assim ele teve em um armário uma roupa em cima desta e Darkseid falou.

- Vista. – e assim enquanto o próprio estava colocando uma armadura azul marinho e Bruce colocando uma armadura preta e vermelha com revestimento e roupa intima ou seja uma cueca vermelha e era uma armadura com capa esta da forma de símbolo de Apokolips uma capa vermelha uma armadura com saliências vermelhas e preta e uma mascara uma armadura estranha com detalhes dourados.

E assim sem perguntar já que não resolveria nada como uma boneca.

Darkseid falou.

- Voce sabe que eu gostaria que você fosse meu conselheiro e companheiro mas precisando resolver algumas coisas. Dizia já com sua armadura e mãos nas costas.

- O que precisa ser resolvido? – perguntou Bruce.

- Primeiro você e mortal, segundo você e humano, terceiro você pode destruir Apokolips e isso eu não posso permitir.

Uma risada seguida de uma fungada pela parte do cavaleiro das trevas.

- Eu não duvidaria, Darkseid, eu poderia trair você e voltar para a Terra em uma nave enquanto eu poderia ativar novamente os esporos. – dizia em baixo da mascara.

- Isso e possível a não ser que eu transforme você em um ótimo conselheiro.

- Eu não acho que eu gostaria de ser seu conselheiro e muito me doi dizer que eu sou moral por natureza.

- Algo que posso mudar. – dizia Darklseid com um sorriso.

- E como seria isso. – Dizia Bruce. – Digamos que eu consiga poderes semelhantes aos seus, quem garante que eu não o mate. – Dizia com um sorriso sinistro

- Simples eu posso encontrar um jeito de encontrar seus familiares e aliados e matar um por um, mesmo você tendo todos os poderes parecidos você continuara a ser ligado a emoções. – dizia. – prenderia você aqui ate os fins do universo aprisionado sofrendo pela culpa de ser o causador de milhares de mortes de um planeta igual ao que você faria com o meu e sempre lembrando do que poderia ser evitado. – dizia Darkseid.

- O que faz pensar que eu deixaria você fazer isso? – disse Bruce.

- Voce e humano tem emoções e e ligados a seus aliados e além de ser mortal e estranhamente tendo legados de justiça e sendo culpado por algo que viria a cometer.

- Voce não poderia... – mas qualquer coisa foi tirada de sua boca por algo que não havia percebido uma onda elétrica uma raio forte o atingindo e caindo na escuridão e assim estava atrás Vovo Bondade com uma lanca elétrica.

E assim Darkseid se aproximou levantando o rapaz em seu ombro falando.

- Tudo pronto para a forca Alpha? - ´perguntou

- Certo preparado e esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

Descend Of The Darkness capitulo 03

Em meio a escuridão algo estranho aconteceu aos poucos recobrando parcialmente a memoria algo estranho aconteceu ele não poderia se mexer apenas ouvia

Sentiu o homem acima dele inserir pelo menos ele pensava que era um homem uma agulha em seu braço uma seringa ou um tubo e tudo parecia se encher de dor queimando por dentro fogo escaldando suas veias e inesperadamente ele gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto o seu captor o colocava de lado percebendo que poderia gritar e ao virar viu que na mesa existiam tubos e mais tubos seringas e potes de líquidos variados em um armário de vidros e assim viu o homem com uma mesa e retirava o que seria tubos e sondas mangueiras compridas onde ele começou a conectar uma na outras seringas e mais seringas o medo foi crescendo suor escorria de seu rosto e o homem parecia que levava tudo atrás deles onde ele foi sentindo cada agulhas e cateter sendo colocado em seu braço colunas e pernas o homem passava as mãos em seu coluna ao colocar cada uma ele percebeu que o seu captor parecia extrair seu liquido espinhal uma dormência e eletricidade se propagava por sua coluna parecia não sentir mais uma eletricidade percorrendo e assim cada uma das seringas e cateteres foi colocado em sua coluna e deitado na cama não podendo mais gritar porem sentindo dor e angustia.

Cada vez mais entorpecido o homem inseriu um tubo em sua boca descendo pela sua traqueia uma mangueira de oxigênio ele estava sendo entubado e ali próximo uma bomba de oxigênio.

Hebi como foi chamado começou a escrever em seu corpo com um liquido frio ele não sabia a cor mas sabia que eram algumas inscrições e foi percorrendo e marcando seu corpo e assim momentos depois parou.

Tudo começou a ficar enevoado seus olhos não mais enxergavam tudo escuro mesmo estando abertos ele sentiu a cama se mexer aparentemente tinha rodas e foi sendo levado com todos aqueles instrumentos em suas veias percorrendo seu corpo.

Hebi não havia contado a Darkseid seus reais motivos e o que iria fazer com o cavaleiro das trevas mais ao longo iria torturar como era o figurino porem sua real motivação e intenções e o que iria fazer ele trabalhava para outra pessoa uma terceira com motivos diferentes.

Na verdade estavam em outro prédio afastado da cidade de indústria de Apokolips estava próximo de uma usina esporos fechada esta tinha como entradas subterrâneas uma complexa fortaleza projetada para fins ocultos estes tinham elevadores eram revestidos de chumbo e titânio além de que era feita para uma ceita camuflada e com inscrições era a perfeita harmonia entre a tecnologia e a magia suas inscrições foram cobertas com tinta seu prédio cujo lado de fora adornados com gárgulas em todas as suas janelas e assim usando o elevador para descer com o Homem morcego ele o levou vários andares a baixo la existiam um tubo transparente que caberiam dois homens onde era conectado a uma imensa parede um tubo de êxtase este era interligado mangueiras de proteínas onde iriam transportar as drogas diretamente nas veias e coluna do seu paciente e assim ao redor e em baixo símbolos em toda a extensão da parede ligados a maquinários onde eram exclusivos a uma tela onde iria monitorar o andamento do processo.

Secretamente desde o momento onde ele foi contratado por Darkseid ele modificava as drogas toxinas e medicamentos mudando seu principio ativo onde serviriam para fins diferentes ao especificados.

Indutores de dor neural indutores de coma alucinógenos controladores da mente inibidores e alguns que serviriam a aqueles com a afinidade ao mundo espiritual para abrir e manipular a mente estes eram ativados e auxiliados no transe viajem espiritual limpando o sistema de qualquer outra droga posterior.

Neuro transmissores psionicos indutores neurais de dor e o melhor uma droga espiritual que desligaria a mente do corpo onde esta estaria a induzir a vidência tornaria virtualmente incapaz de voltar sem um antidoto ou ficaria perdido algo que o ligaria ao mundo dos sonhos aos inconsciente coletivo capaz de induzir e criar profetas e videntes e aqueles onde veriam a maior de todas as visões um futuro inimaginável onde se ligariam a milhões de mentes no mundo ausente.

Uma nova droga proteínas para assim ligar a sonhos precógnitos alucinações pesadelos e enviar a mundos e dimensões desligando o corpo e fazendo ver o universo onde o corpo físico não poderia ir.

Ele usaria Wayne como sua ultima cobaia e que poderia ter sua primeira tentativa onde seu experimento com humanos que poderia viver parcialmente assim ele iria usar uma droga onde Wayne poderia falar mas com seu corpo paralisado já que seu corpo não seria necessário.

Viajar pela mente e descobrir os segredos de todos aqueles que pudesse chantagear inclusive Darkseid.

E assim uma maquina que induziria a gravidade zero onde conectariam sua coluna a uma maquina de extase de cor verde onde estariam ligadas a magia um experimentos de toda a sua vida ninguém poderia interferir e assim colocando uma camuflagem em todo o prédio uma outra experiência onde criaria uma realidade maior desligada da realidade do lado de fora as inscrições onde também começou a conectar os transmissores com seus cabos na cabeça da sal cobaia pouco depois de ter raspado seu cabelo e assim como manda o figurino injetou nele uma solução de soro da verdade aperfeiçoada e cinco vezes mais forte e assim ele ergueu e no tubo gravitacional que expandia e enchia um liquido transparente de coloração azul pegajosa que era contida no circulo abaixo com inscrições rúnicas unidas a tecnologia de contenção onde impedia o afastamento ou ate mesmo de se espalhar além da barreira imposta pela maquina onde haviam diversos cabos ao longo e eram conectadas a espinha de Bruce sendo erguida pela forca extra da maquina com um zumbindo e vibrando constantemente e acendendo luzes piscandtes onde haviam telas flutuantes e teclas alfa numéricas extensas e estas estavam o que pareciam no ar em um quadro flutuante aos poucos levando cargas de eletrochoques que eram conduzidos pelo liquido pegajoso que começava e revestir e enquan to Bruce não poderia reagir ou ate mesmo evitar.

A dor de um liquido enchendo seus pulmões sentindo como se tivesse afogando a queimação que ao contrario dele não tinha conhecimento de que aquilo iria preencher seus pulmões como um liquido amniótico aos poucos tentando virar o rosto porem era como ele estivesse em uma correnteza onde era erguido e abaixado seu rosto em volta e por vários minutos ele sentiu como se fosse se afogar.

Mesmo assim aos poucos recobrava a fala.

Este parecia o momento perfeito Hebi enviando cada droga intravenosa em suas veias fazendo gritar de dor e entre elas o soro da verdade.

- Se você não falar você sentira dor dizendo a verdade você acabara por não ter escolha a não ser revelar a verdade as minhas perguntas, mas apenas sua mente ira revelar seu corpo estava preso. – disse com um sorriso

E assim se seguiu pelas próximas doze horas, de alguma forma foi ficando cada vez mais difícil a dor em suas veias ossos e corpo foi ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Cada grito e gemido de dor ele era drenado no tudo que aos poucos era preenchido com um liquido viscoso e seus pulmões se enchiam de algum liquido viscoso ele tinha seus bracos e pernas alongados seus olhos vidrados não focavam mais e uma luz azul os preenchiam ele tentava se mexer mas aparentemente choques percorriam seu corpo imobilizando ele engolia mais e mais daquela substancia o fazendo perder a nocao da realidade da presença a sua volta.

Assim ele com uma sonda prendeu seus braços e pernas com segurança com espécies de correntes douradas cujas extensões existiam gravuras.

Ele assim ligou os projetores e todas as drogas se projetaram e foram cada uma inserida diretamente em sua coluna e veias e assim paralisado ele ficou perdendo a consciência ele sentiu varrido da realidade enquanto o seu captor começou a recitar uma cancao esta era acompanhada de símbolos que acendiam e ligavam em toda a extencao das gravuras e totens a volta do corpo os símbolos rúnicos se moviam a energia luminosas de cores diversas como redemoinhos percorriam o local como chamas incandescentes de cores espiraladas que percorriam seu corpo e assim distorcendo o campo a volta a escuridão se propagava e como que estivesse viva e de seu interior alongando onde sombras se moviam como ondas e pessoas que dançavam a sua volta e como se levitasse o corpo do homem cativo com símbolos mágicos surgindo a sua volta e tudo que fazia parte da realidade se distorcendo a volta dele seu corpo sendo preenchido por luzes vermelhas como serpentes seus olhos abriram como jamais abertos e de la saiam faíscas e chamas azuladas e um grito abafado de seus lábios que eram ocupados pelas sondas e tubos em volta de seu corpo envolto de chamas que percorriam e assim todas as criaturas das trevas ou os raios que se propagavam formaram um circulo uma barreira oval envolto de seu corpo como se estivessem dançando envolto de uma fogueira.

Mesmo ele estando entubado o homem começou a digitar no teclado flutuante, e assim surgiam as perguntas que iriam aparecendo como se fossem chamas vermelhas na frente dele e assim através dos cabos que saiam de sua cabeça induzindo a responder.

E assim saindo da direção das perguntas ele se dirigiu a uma caixa de veludo onde havia uma chave de extensão longa e oval com símbolos ovais e assim na parede a esquerda onde eram inscritos os símbolos ele a colocou em seu ponto exato no centro do circulo das runas e assim abrindo o que parecia um grande buraco um redemoinho negro ele foi surpreendido por que pareciam símbolos existentes como cartas do taro e ali ele foi pego por um corvo que foi seguidos por milhares de morcego que o cobriu e assim enquanto tudo poderia dar errado ele começou a ser preenchido como se fosse um morcego vivo de olhos vermelhos de seu interior o local começou a ser tomado por seres escuros criaturas fantasmagóricas que rodeavam e circulação por todas as barreiras e a nova câmara e assim o corvo de olhos vermelhos se dirigiu ate o rapaz preso o homem morcego enquanto o próprio homem que era o cientista agora era um imenso morcego e aos poucos sendo nada mais do que uma sombra negra e escura de olhos vermelhos e assim reassumindo os controles...

Através do circulo ele voltou a sua forma e assim em posição de lótus começou a recitar orações ou cânticos estranhos e assim seus olhos brilharam abertos com chamas enegrecidas completa escuridão onde por sua vez desse redemoinho saiam corvos e morcegos e sombras como se fossem tenaculos e assim circulavam o homem que flutuava cativo e ao longo tudo começava a mudar e assim enquanto tudo flutuava os símbolos brilhavam e as runas a volta do homem entubado estavam a sua volta circulando como se estivessem em uma fogueira.

E assim Batman viu o grande muro e assim suas inúmeras faces e adentrou a luz dourada e as inúmeras passagens...

Enquanto isso em uma parte do mundo espiritual ou o que quer que fosse Batman em sua roupa de morcego acordava em embaixo de uma arvore enegrecida uma ravina com folhas escuras e um lago vermelho onde se viam nada mais do que seres sombras enegrecidas vagando e rostos obscurecidos pelas nuvens como se fossem sombras espíritos percorrendo o rio e o riacho vermelho com arvores de frutos brancos de pétalas caídas e feições apavorantes e obscuras ele era assim acordando e levantando num salto ouvindo uma voz a distancia próximo do lago o tempo obscuro como se fosse um enorme e tenebroso mundo sem luz apenas um eterno crepúsculo de um ceu vermelho que mudava como se o sol fosse coberto pela lua.

- Batman. – disse o ser a sua frente de costas a ele seus longos e imensos cabelos se convertiam na escuridão se confundindo como as trevas seus longos cabelos que flutuavam como as nuvens negras e as sombras que se propagavam pela ravina, e seu vestido colado ao corpo que eram abertos de cada lado apenas cobrindo frente e tras de cor vermelha sangue ele sentia sede estava seco e cansado parecia que correu milhares de quilômetros, tentando se levantar ele percebeu horrivelmente que o lago a sua frente era sangue o riacho e a cachoeira eram sangue também o sol que as vezes eram obscurecido era sangue como se lagrimas e estivesse caindo sangue por toda a parte e esqueletos com assombrações perigosas vagando neste local e mais ao longe um milharal seco onde tudo era obscurecido e ceu vermelho de uma noite eterna onde os próprios esqueletos vagavam sem rumo e muitos caiam no lago e afundavam.

- Beba, você tem sede – disse sem se virar.

Ele por sua vez sentia calor escaldante e assim mesmo em sua sede tinha apreensão que lugar era aquele onde estava.

- Como eu vim parar aqui, como você me trouxe. – seus músculos doíam, sua voz era rouca, cambaleava ao encontro da mulher ou o que quer que fosse mas ele caiu a dor sem folego.

- Se você não beber, morrera, primeiro você bebe depois você pergunta.

E assim se arrastando pela grama seca ele foi a poucos metros e assim chegando ate a beira do lado onde ele colocou com suas mãos em concha bebeu o liquido que parecia incrivelmente refrescante e com sabor acobreado e cheio de ferro.

Tamanha era a sede que ficou vários minutos bebendo e assim parecendo que recobrou suas forcas se levantou observando o mundo a sua volta.

Este era uma mundo onde a lua e o sol trocavam de lugar constantemente ele olhou para as arvores enegrecidas suas feições monstruosas e seus galhos retorcidos as sombras que percorriam o local e o grande riacho e cachoeiras que pareciam ser de sangue, mas tudo era muito desconfortante e estranho ele não sabia como chegou la ou onde estava.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou Batman. – onde eu estou?

- Voce esta nos rios de sangue, este e uma dimensão a parte onde so se pode chegar com um nível superior de consciência e apenas poucos escapam e assim quando você chegar você deve saber, que este e um mundo de sabedoria. – disse

- Por que eu? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que eu quero oferecer algo a você. – disse ao se virar e revelando uma linda mulher cuja aura era vermelha adornando seu corpo preenchendo seu corpo escultural sua pele avermelhada seus olhos claros esverdeados parecendo duas esmeraldas suas longas pernas e seus vestido igualmente vermelho abertos dos lados da cintura longos e imensos cabelos negros se misturando com as sombras da noite as ondas de escuridão como se não fizesse distinção de escuridão sombras alongadas e se confundisse com a escuridão a volta que aparecia e desaparecia e esta mulher era musculosa e alta tao alta quanto o próprio super homem.

- Voce foi capaz de chegar aqui sem ajuda apenas se concentrando e em um transe profundo entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos e de sofrimento de se captar e algo de se admirar. – disse se aproximando andando sinuosamente em sua direção.

E assim toda a sua volta foi preenchida de grande luminosidade o som as folhas tudo parou ele flutuou como se fosse um grande demônio envolto de chamas vermelhas sangue escorriam gritos animalescos e assim jogando em um grande riacho afundando nas inúmeras faces de pessoas que puxavam e gritavam a seu redor sofrimento e tristeza raiva e angustia ao lado e sendo engolido pelas profundezas de sangue vozes aleatórias.

- Po que não... podemos... você e culpado... morte... fim... – Milhares de almas disputando por uma parte sua grande bocas dizendo e falando sobre sofrimento.

E assim mais e mais ele afundava mãos puxando ele sentia pesado e sem respirar e assim a mulher que havia jogado nos grandes lagos de sangue disse.

- Voce pretende ficar assim, preso pelo sofrimento pela eternidade sem escapar? – perguntou.

Seus pais dizendo que a suas mortes eram sua culpa vitimas de assassinatos ao redor puxando para as profundezas, seus gritos e gemidos de dor o mordiam e assim ele olhou a volta recobrando forcas e determinação e assim dizendo em meio ao sonegue e almas.

- Eu não posso desistir eu não posso estar aqui. – Com forca redobrada tentando se desvencilhar das mãos e correntezas de sangue eles subia acompanhado de espíritos que aos chegar ao topo tentando sair ele estava coberto de sangue e saindo ele olhou todas aquelas almas como se fossem tentáculos eram sugadas como seres espectrais para seu interior as almas viam uma maneira de compartilhar seus poderes e sofrimentos suas lembranças as suas vidas seus poderes suas mortes como se fossem nada mais do que espectros e formas fantasmagóricas sendo preenchido pro fiapos e assim o cabelos que não existia ao ser raspado começou a crescer sendo como tentáculos e crescendo como sangue que escorriam longos como sombras e escuridão formando morcegos a sua volta e seus olhos com chamas azul celestiais como o ceu as estrelas e assim eles teve seus longos cabelos como se chegassem ao longo de seu corpo da sua nuca ate o chão.

E assim como seus bracos cada um com duas linhas entrelaçadas como serpentes e assim indo ate suas palmas das mãos e de encontro como bocas de serpentes de cor negras e assim mudando sua peke fantasmagórica.

Seus longos cabelos que eram tao longos como seu próprio corpo cobrindo ao chão como longos e negros como as noites esfumaçadas e sombrias e lisas e assim sua visão foi preenchida por uma luz vermelha e assim aura igualmente vermelha.

Por que preenchido com um novo poder visões do futuro e um poder assustadoramente potente destruição luzes e um ceu escuro e assim ele viu diversos eventos e futuros distantes momentos longínquos do passado e do presente e inexplicavelmente do futuro e assim sangue escorriam de seus olhos e flutuando e desta forma todas as almas que subiram do rio de sangue entraram dentro de seu corpo fazendo parte de sua vida agora e assim caiu no chão atordoado.

A mulher outrora voltou e disse.

- Aqui esta vários dons concedidos aqueles que passaram pela prova do rio de sangue e assim dons inexplicáveis capazes de mudar o rumo da vida e assim você deve saber que ao retornar você estará descontrolado e sem precedentes. – dizia – Apartir de agora você não sera mais quem e você e outra pessoa.

E assim ela se afastou e disse. – Ande ate aquela caverna e siga com suas próprias forcas mesmo você estando cansado o único objetivo e sair e assim um passo no futuro.

Mesmo cansado ele não via outra alternativa, suas forcas diminuídas ele cambaleou seus músculos sua pele seus olhos todos doloridos sendo pensando tudo com esforço e assim em meio a seu esforço ele levantou viu entre a cachoeira a entrada de uma caverna e andou caindo e se arrastando e assim ele entrou olhando uma luz ao fim ele se apoio nas paredes das cavernas ate que envolto de escuridão viou a luz e dessa ao sair.

Tudo mudou ele gritou olhos doendo com a luz pernas fracas vozes todos sofrimento não apenas vozes mas pensamentos muitos milhares de vidas sofrimentos e pessoas a volta uma imenso frito psionico soltou de sua boca um grito de dor cheiros diversos ouvido doendo não aguentava tantas vozes barulhos pensamentos dispersos uma rajada de energia se desprendeu de seu corpo...

Outrora onde era o laboratório agora envolto de uma grande energia liberada pelo cavaleiro das trevas incinerava engolindo como um grande buraco negro o centro formando uma cratera ele envolto de energia escura o homem outrora chamado Hebi tentando se proteger foi incinerado como se fosse po e assim todos ouviram o grito de dor descomunal de gelar a espinha e assim Darkseid sabia onde estaria a procurar o homem de sua propriedade aquele que iria ser a fonte de poder Alpha e agora destruía quatro quarteirões de fabricas de Apkolips e assim todos seguiam atrás do senhor de Apokolips e assim voando em grande velocidade via uma imensa cratera e raios escuros percorrendo a sua volta algo descontrolado ele havia levado Batman para passara pela forca Alpha e assim foi sequestrado embaixo de seus olhos se aquele Hebi não tivesse sido incinerado pela forca de um poder rescem nascido ele mesmo o incineraria com seus raios ômega.

De alguma forma tudo se distorcia a energia liberada concedia vida a monstros diversos morcegos e criaturas parecidas vindo de pesadelos onde o mundo se distorcia cratera fumegante e la no centro a distancia ele ouvia um grito de dor assustador e temeroso.

Este grito era tao poderoso que transpassou barreiras e alguns planetas e ate mesmo a mente de todos os habitantes de Apokolips quanto suas luas e ate mesmo Nova Genesis que fez com que milhares de seres viventes perdessem sua consciência e ate mesmo maquinas entrassem em curto circuito, aqueles cujas mentes eram fracas ficaram catatônicas e muitos cujos poderes mentais perderam seus poderes telepáticos e assim vidros foram quebrados...

E assim usando seus poderes ômega ele voou ate o centro do cataclisma não permitindo que aquilo destruísse seu mundo o grito amedrontado era intenso ele percebeu que aquilo seria sentindo em outros mundos se não fosse ele um deus teria desmaiado com a forca do grito psíquico e assim milhares de parademonios e seus soldados caíram inconscientes a própria Vovo Bondade não se aguentava em pe com a forca do poder descontrolado.

Tendo sorte que esses poderes eram novos ele olhou para a bola negra flutuando enviando energia vermelha e preta a sua volta e assim usando um campo de forca sendo distorcido ele atravessou tudo e chegou ao centro encontrando Bruce encolhido em forma fetal longos cabelos negros como a noite olhos azuis cor de ceu se contorcendo e gritando agudamente e gritos psíquicos a alturas usando toda a forca que possuía ele abracou o homem que falava em sua mente.

- Dor... vozes... sofrimento... emoções diversas... sem controle... não da... meus olhos... – dizia e pensava

- Concentre se isole. – disse abracando o homem menor e soltando seu corpo onde ele o penetrou em pleno ar suas roupas estavam sendo rasgadas mas ele poderia aguentar e soltando um grito de dor pela penetração, segurando seu rosto a sua frente ele abriu bem o corpo nu de longos cabelos negros e tao longos como uma serpente flutuando ao redor.

- Olhe para mim se una a mim isole cada pensamento faca como eu digo. – disse Darkseid.

Segurando seus bracos de cada lado de seu corpo começando uma fricção e um vai e vem constante em pleno ar ele falou. – Sinta o meu cheiro sinta a penetração se concentre no estimulo na nossa situação – E assim começou um vai e vem e gritos de dor e prazer seguidos de menos gritos de dor e se concentrando na relação que tinham.

Assim ele projetou sua mente na mente do homem menor e começou a pegar suas pernas e cruzando em sua cintura onde ele começou a penetrar cada vez mais forte e rápido seus gritos se concentrando nos olhos vermelhos de Darkseid enquanto estimulava e estocava sua próstata mudando o ângulo e abracando Darkseid encostando sua cabeça na curva de sue pescoço e gemendo cada vez mais alto.

- Concentre se isole e sinta o prazer que eu dou a você, nunca se esqueça do prazer e da dor que eu ofereço. – Dizia a cada estocada cada vez mais rápido a penetração era seguida de gritos e gemidos de ambos os lados a sua volta o campo escuro se desfazia e as assombrações desapareciam as distorções se desfaziam retornando ao estado anterior refazendo a realidade a sua volta e o prédio que outrora estava destruído retornava ao estado anterior como se em câmera lenta mas as pessoas afetadas apenas adormecidas menos aqueles que estavam no epicentro do cataclisma.

Enquanto ele estocava a entrada de Bruce em meio a sua barreira escura que se propagava como um campo de forca ao redor deles enquanto gemiam e penetrava em sua mentes seu campo de prazer hiper estimulado eles gemiam unidos em conjunto.

- Mas Drakseid... Mais... por favor... – dizia arqueando as costas e beijando seus lábios sentindo prazer luxuria diretamente em suas mente em conjunto e assim as estocadas eram cada vez mais fundas preenchendo seu corpo com seu membro dolorido.

- Sinta nosso aroma... – Dizia Darkseid. – Sinta como eu o preencho e sinta como isso te da prazer. – dizia o homem beijando seus lábios e chupando seu pescoço.

E assim eles gritavam e gemeram protegidos pelo campo escuro e assim gritavam e gemiam a cada estocada mais e mais rápida e profunda sentindo a dureza e excitação de Darkseid que atingia cada vez mais frequente sua próstata e assim Bruce Veio em seu estomago com um grito e suspiro adormecendo ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos e pulsações provenientes do Senhor de Apokolips enquanto o mesmo vinha vários momentos depois e se retirava de seu interior guardando seu membro dentro de sua armadura e voando em direção ao solo com o homem desmaiado em seus braços em forma de noiva.

E assim ele o levava a sua fortaleza e era seguida pela Vova Bondade e Kalibak que pareciam atordoados.

- Isso e impressionante, se esse poder fosse melhor controlado e direcionado eu seria capaz de destruir um planeta inteiro. – dizia Darkseid. – Mas aparentemente ele não tem qualquer controle ou sabe como usar. – O contato direto comigo fez com que meus poderes ômega não pudessem controlar corretamente.

- O que faremos, então. – Perguntou Kalibak. – Ele ainda não esta no seu controle ele pode destruir Apokolips. – dizia seu filho, e você não pode usar seus poderes corretamente na sua direção além do fato daquelas coisas que nos atacaram.

- Aquelas coisas eram projeções dos seus maiores medos nada mais do que poderes psíquicos nada que possa ser controlado, o que aconteceu foi simples descontrole, e de alguma forma ele manifestou poderes que podem ser apenas o uso dos medos mais profundos. – Dizia Darkseid.

- Entao ele pode projetar os medos e manifestar a boa vontade. – dizia Vovo Bondade. – Isso seria nada mais do que alucinações e ilusões invadindo a mente de qualquer um que cruze seu caminho. – dizia Vovo Bondade. – Gracas aos deuses que Lorde Darkseid não teme nada. – Disse Vovo Bondade com gratidão.

- Entao o que deve ser feito. – perguntou Kalibak.

- Um campo de contenção enquanto ainda não pode ou não sabe controlar seus poderes, conter seus poderes com um anel de contenção ou manter ele inconsciente por um período para ajustar seus poderes enquanto eu crio barreiras psíquicas. – disse Darkseid onde percorria os corredores do centro de pesquisas de sua fortaleza e assim adentraram um laboratório estavam seus técnicos que ficaram de prontidão a sua espera rígidos e duros.

- Eu ordeno que facam uma campo de contenção algo que controle seus poderes um quarto protegido. - E assim depositou o homem de seus bracos em uma cama.

- Eu quero que vocês se preparem para qualquer eventualidade e ou invasão de Nova Genesis ou ate mesmo a Terra. – Dizia. – Quando ele despertou seus poderes ele liberou uma carga um grito psíquica um grito tao forte que pode se não passou por diversos locais a energia liberada pode não ter me afetado porem ela afetou milhares de meta humanos se não alienígenas capazes de sentir energia psíquica.

- Todos vocês devem ter ouvido psíquico que era tanto psíquico quanto vocal ele atraira curiosos. – disse quero guardas dia e noite fora e dentro. – disse.

E assim muitos parademonios foram atordoados nas ruas de Apokolips e quanto os próprios habitantes de Apokolips e sua fúrias algumas perderam a consciência.

E assim Darkseid disse. – Estejam preparados e quero reforços para reconstruir a cidade o mais rápido possível.

E assim Darkseid de retirou seguido de Vovo Bondade e Kalibak que preparava o comitê de boas vindas para futuras visitas e enquanto isso os técnicos preparavam os objetos que iriam controlar os poderes de Batman.

Enquanto isso os técnicos faziam uma espécie de colar ligado a uma espécie de bracelete e auréola em forma era nada mais do que a forma de um morcego levemente vermelha e assim com vários pontos de tecnologia de Apokolips e colocaram no homem nu deitado inconsciente na cama flutuante.

E assim enquanto todos se preparavam eles o transferiu para uma espécie de quarto de cor opala esverdeado com um liquido perolado conectado a sua cabeça e longos cabelos negros e assim flutuando no liquido com uma mascara de oxigênio conectado de forma oval flutuante e assim ele estava sendo monitorado por aparelhos flutuantes.


	4. Chapter 4

Por favor ignorem os erros de gramatica e pontuação

Descend of The Darkness

- Capitulo – 03

Em trevas profundas num abismo escuro em meio as aguas turbulentas igual a sangue monstros de olhos brilhantes guelras e tentáculos puxando para as profundezas em meio a uma imensa sombra de longos cabelos como se fossem vivos estes obscureciam ainda mais as profundezas eram olhos vermelhos como sangue pupilas vermelhas e verticais dentes mais parecidos com presas as trevas cheias de criaturas sedentas de sangue e tentáculos olhos proeminentes e assustadores estes percorriam a mare vermelha e assim suas sombras negras eram parecidas com morcegos e vermes estes eram acompanhados de seres bípedes assim esmadas e assombradas o perseguindo.

E assim gritos e pedidos de socorro e assim as sombras a criatura uma mulher de feições animalescas o perseguia garras negras e asas em suas costas uma terra perdida enegrecida sangue escorrendo em cachoeiras e a volta tudo que pareciam serem humanos em faces desnutridas caídos feições petrificadas e sem qualquer expressão além do medo milhares de pessoas que estavam mortas tao sem líquidos em suas fisionomias que pareciam múmias de centenas de anos, peles arrocheadas, escamosas e com cortes profundos secos em sua volta e assim sombras de seres escuros como humanos mas pouco parecidos estes envoltos de roupas negras e olhos vermelhos onde abriam uma boca coberta de dentes presas agudas e salientes o ceu não era mais um crepúsculo nem um sol amarelo coberto pela lua como chamas enegrecidas onde a terra escaca e negra de flores igualmente negras terras secas e aos poucos resquícios de humanos nada mais do que o que foram zumbis apodrecidos percorrendo sinuosamente a sua frente.

Sem qualquer liquido e desnutrido e além de seres alados como escamas reptilianas e de imensas asas de envergaduras e pes que eram garras ondulantes e um nevoeiro especo de serpentes enormes e brancas que percorriam o chão morto e as trevas eternas as almas ou espíritos que eram caveiras e em chamas e longos tentáculos a sua volta o perseguia não adiantando correr e cada espirito o pegava e cada cabeça em chama entrava por sua boca e lamentos e gritos mentes em chamas seres animalesco guerreando mordendo o seu igual rasgando onde jamais poderia andar.

Olhos sangrando e assim as sombras mais e mais o puxava para a terra e o sangue escorriam e assim cambaleante caindo no rio de sangue e não adiantando uma explosão de sangue e as criaturas correndo e como grandes polvos de tentáculos azuis e caveiras como o corpo entravam em seu interior.

A dor o sofrimento angustia e lamentos de todos que o buscavam e assim ele gritava se contorcia e berrava para quem quer que fosse ajudar...

Enquanto isso no reino de Apokolips na vida real existia uma câmara de contenção esta uma espécie de laboratório onde havia uma câmara de êxtase e em um tubo oval estava o cavaleiro das trevas entubado seus longos cabelos negros flutuando em volta do liquido que o mantinha em suspensão monitores e telas onde este estava conectado a seu corpo com inúmeros fios de monitoramento estes ativados e reagindo com seus órgãos em movimentos e telas de diagnostico.

E assim em meio ao monitoramento e seus inúmeros testes eles averiguavam espasmos e contrações de seu corpo movimentos de seus olhos e batimentos cardíacos.

Darkseid entrou pela porta com seus braços em suas costas. E olhou os monitores e o homem na câmara em constante flutuação e assim ele falou ao passar a mãos no vidro que os separava ainda observando o homem adormecido com corpo nu envolto de liquido que o mantinha adormecido.

- O que temos ate agora. – dizia traçando o contorno de seus longos cabelos negros que flutuavam no liquido.

- Lorde Darkseid estamos monitorando suas funções vitais e aparentemente o que temos de anomalias são suas funções vitais e suas ondas cerebrais seu próprio organismo esta em mudança e adaptação mas o estranho e que esta tendo pesadelos constantes e as próprias enzimas liberadas pelo seu organismo e seu cérebro esta em plena atividade neste exato momentos tivemos picos de ondas psíquicas e seu sangue esta com grande concentração de anti corpos liberando inúmeras substancias ate o momento que seriam fatais para um ser humano normal, mas o mais estranho e o tamanho de seus cabelos terem crescido tao rápido em tao pouco tempo e essas marcas em seu corpo são parte de sua nova fisionomia, mas elas não aparentam qualquer perigo para ele mas para nos. - dizia

- Especifique. – disse Darkseid.

- Sangue corrosivo e negro em suas veias olhos hipnóticos grande concentração de ondas cerebrais ele esta emitindo um pulso que estamos anulando no momento não e forte em desestabilizar a realidade mas o suficiente para causar grande temor naqueles que estiverem em seu alcance e não seria boa ideia ao acordar agora ou em momentos posteriores. – Continuou.

- Por que ? – perguntou Darkseid.

- Aparentemente ele pode desencadear um enorme desequilíbrio em sua mente que pode não estar distinguindo realidade de fantasia podendo destruir tudo a sua volta uma explosão de medo que poderia mudar composição molecular do que estiver mais próximo, e sem controle, e um perigo para si quanto para qualquer um que estiver a sua frente e se estiver tendo pesadelos ele os pode possivelmente materializar. – disse temeroso.

- Quando os aparelhos de controle estarão prontos? – perguntou Darkseid.

- Em uma hora Lorde Darkseid. – dizia.

- Então eu espero que mais cedo esteja pronto para sair da câmara e assim ao meu lado para melhor controle. – disse. – Continue a fazer seu trabalho. – E assim ele seguiu seu caminho fora do laboratório.

Enquanto isso horas antes de seu aprisionamento na câmara no planeta Nova gênese o Pai Celestial sentia um grande temor lago assustadoramente poderoso e descontrolado havia despertado e estava enviando ondas psíquicas e ate mesmo pulsos negativos desestabilizando e liberando medo por toda nova gênese, planetas próximos estavam em alerta algo realmente ruim vinha de Apokolips algo que poderia criar medo e desordem e caos aos seus filhos.

Ele teve uma espécie de alucinação algo estava o atemorizando um medo ancestral e esta alucinação era um imenso abismo coberto de sangue e monstros o perseguindo mas com grande forca de vontade ele se libertou com ele um grito fantasmagórico de mal agouro o perseguiu ele sentiu um pico de energia psíquica o puxando mas para seu alivio era uma energia rescem nascida e sem experiência.

Porem em vários minutos esta mesma energia negativa desapareceu mas apenas deixando temor e angustia em seu coração pensando como poderia ser essa nova arma de Apokolips ele meditava apenas para sentir inquietação e temor quando que sentiu que estava recebendo visitas.

Momentos antes na Terra

Constantine em meio a um ritual de barreira onde ele estava aprisionando um demônio de chifres curvos e tentáculos juntamente com Zatanna esta estava mantendo correntes em torno desta criatura que tentava se libertar e esta criatura coberta de musco e olhos diversos bocas numerosas e asas escamosas estava sendo contida juntamente com Etrigan em um momento do portal no momento decisivo de se livrar da criatura tudo correria bem ate que tudo deu errado.

Uma enorme interferência uma alucinação conjunta um mundo devastado coberto de corpos e seres escamosos os perseguiam uma lua negra cobrindo o Sol nevoas fantasmagóricas um medo indizível os dominava era uma alucinacoa tao forte que os deixava paralisado ate mesmo o próprio demônio ficou preso no ciclo e assim foi tao forte esta interferência que desfez o portal e assim destruindo com um grito e libertando como se fosse o efeito reverso libertando milhares de entidades demoníacas no processo em diveras direções mesmo estes estando aparentemente catatônicos e em momentos depois fugindo ao alcance com um som acústico um grito animalesco e assombroso Etrigan sentiu como se suas entranha estivessem sendo cortadas que milhares de facas o perfuravam e assim mesmo aqueles que tivessem sido libertados inclusive os próprios conjuradores sentiram uma imensa interferência psíquica uma anomalia e gritaram em conjunto onde perderam a consciência e assim caindo por vários momentos e seu portal destruído no processo.

Em outro lugar

Super Homem extremamente irritado a ponto de quebrar pontes e arranha céus e qualquer coisa que aparecesse em sua frente.

Eles estavam se dirigindo a São Francisco era onde varias casas em uma vizinhança tranquila e geminadas com moradores fofoqueiros e desinteressados com a própria vida estava a Barda morando em uma casa modesta e assim estava ele acompanhado de Flash e Mulher Maravilha a casa numero 1002 de cor bege e uma chaminé muito feia e assim com um toque na campainha foi recebido por uma mulher de roupão azul com desenhos das meninas super poderosas e uma toalha na cabeça esta mesmo assim estava sendo acompanhada de Senhor Milagre que parecia com sua armadura amarela e vermelha.

- Eu disse para você se vestir. – dizia Senhor Milagre e assim Super Homem enfezado e uma carranca falou.

- Eu pensei que já estivessem preparados. – disse cruzando os bracos. – Tempo e crucial.

E assim eles entraram e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

- Precisamos ir primeiro a nova genesis. – disse Senhor Milagre. – Eles podem ajudar com mais reforços.

- Por Era eu espero trazer Batman de volta logo faz uma semana que ele foi sequestrado por Darkseid, pode ter acontecido algo.

- Não aconteceu nada, não fale isso Diana. – repreendeu Super Homem.

- Voce precisa se acalmar azulão. – disse Flash. – Voce fez o possível.

- NÃO. – Gritou Super Homem. – Eu falhei.

- Voce não vieram aqui para se lamuriar, mas para reforços e salvar Batman. – repreendeu Senhor Milagre.

- Ele tem razão, nos precisamos de aliados e para chegar a Apokolips e crucial. – Disse Flash.

E assim Barda se dirigiu a seu quarto deixando os sozinhos na sala se vestindo e logo usando sua armadura de combate com chifres e armada ate os dentes com lancas cordas e espadas.

- Estamos prontos J´onn – disse Flash.

E o senhor milagre junto a seus aliados se transportaram ate o satélite da liga da justiça.

Onde foram transportados ate o satélite da liga sendo esperado por Supergirl e o Lanterna Verde.

- Qual e o plano. – perguntou Hal.

- Chegar a Nova Genesis pedir ajuda ao pai celestial e assim com uma caixa materna entrar lutar e tirar as informações onde Batman esta commm um aparelho contendo seu DNA eu posso rastrear ele e trazer de volta, a maioria de nos apenas ira distrair os soldados de Darkseid.

- Entao esta certo. – disse Hal e em seguida Senhor Milagre ativou a caixa materna.

Ao norte de Nova Genese um tubo de explosão era aberto e logo saíram vários campeões da justiça entre eles estavam Grande Barda Senhor Milagre Mulher Maravilha Super Homem Flash Lanterna Verde e Super Girl.

- Meus amigos eu espero... – dizia sem terminar as palavras seu temor amentou não era algo normal ele se sentia temeroso e a situação não era boa cada expressão triste e derrotada ele já sabia que algo não corria bem entre os campeões da terra.

- Algo aconteceu? – perguntou. – e assim falou. – Me sigam meus amigos.

E ele se dirigiram ate um jardim com cadeiras fofas e mesas retangulares estas não eram apropriadas no momento nenhum deles sentou e assim Super Homem foi o primeiro a falar.

- Darkseid invadiu a terra eu estava lutando com ele por um tempo quase destruindo Metropolis no processo, Batman conseguiu de alguma forma enganar ele e abrir um portal e eu esperava que fosse fácil mas Darkseid sequestrou Batman e nos queremos trazer ele de volta, precisamos de sua ajuda.

Com mal pressentimento ele olhou em seus rostos determinados e disse. – Assim seja enviarei alguns de meus guerreiros com vocês e uma caixa materna.

- Mas eu preciso dizer a vocês eu senti uma energia perigosa vindo de Apokolips algo destrutivo e amedrontador eu esperava descobrir mais a respeito mas aparentemente deve ser algo envolvendo seu companheiro... – Dizia.

- Darkseid pode ter feito algo ao Batman, mas nos vamos resgatar meu amigo. – disse Super Homem.

- Certo eu vou busca meus filhos e assim descobrir o grande perigo em que nos encontramos enquanto vocês vao ao resgate de seu aliado. – E assim seguiu um corredor os deixando esperando.

E assim todos agradeceram onde eles aguardaram a seus novos companheiros de batalha e o mal que poderiam vir a seguir.

E assim sem qualquer demora chegaram alguns guerreiros imortais estes não pronunciavam nenhuma palavra e ativou a caixa materna.

Logo em seguida eles com uma grande explosão chegaram a apokolips Superman Mulher Maravilha Grande Barda Flash Lanterna Verde Senhor Milagre alguns guerreiros de nova Genesis mas algo que não parecia certo uma atmosfera temerosa e assustadora pairava ao ar e assim cada um se separou em direções diferentes.

Super Homem estava com um sinalizador acompanhado de Super Girl de material genético de Batman que parecia incrivelmente desregulado mas funcionava com aparente defeito ele ouvia sussurros e nevoas ao redor voando com velocidade.

Flash começou a correr e sendo surpreendido por alguns cachorros muito feios e grandes de presas salientes e de tamanho de uma casa e alguns soldados e enquanto Lanterna Verde e Mulher Maravilha eram estes surpreendidos pelas Fúrias e Vovo Bondade.

- Horas se não eram os vermes aliados da liga da justiça. – E assim com um chicote ela desferiu uma carga elétrica em direção as pernas de Lanterna Verde e assim começava a luta.

Sem qualquer cerimonia parademonios apareceram e começaram a lutar com os guerreiros de nova genesis pareciam incrivelmente preparados e dispostos.

Sem qualquer hesitação Super Homem e SuperGirl atravessaram a parede de uma imenso prédio este era ocupado por cientistas que tentavam se esconder mas apenas temerosos ele avistou Batman dentro de uma câmara com um liquido o mantendo inconsciente e assim ao tentar quebrar a câmara.

- Não faca isso você não sabe o que vai desencadear. – Gritou tentando se desvencilhar de Super Girl.

- Eu lido com Darkseid Mais tarde. – e Assim com toda a sua forca ele quebrou o vidro e a agua transbordou para fora e neste instante ele tirou o respirador e qualquer coisa que viesse em seu caminho com Batman em seus bracos mas uma aura assustadora o percorreu sentindo algo que não seria bom.

Inesperadamente Batman abriu os olhos eram tao negros como a note sangue escuro e negro transbordava queimando sua pele e um imenso grito assustadoramente inumano de um animal ferido ou um monstros amedrontado e querendo socorro um grito psíquico liberado e uma energia escura onde com a mao tocando o rosto para se afasta e assim algo mais assustador aconteceu uma mutação monstruosa em frente a eles.

Supér Homem começou a mudar assustadoramente sua pele seus músculos cresceram desordenadamente sua cabeça como que fosse tumores de tamanhos diversos e assim grande como cogumelos e pele acinzentada e sua cabeça encolhida suas costelas quebrando para fora de seu corpo com a forca desorganizada a onde de energia escura liberava como raios descontrolados sem qualquer precisão a monstros escuros uma cratera destruindo a sua volta mudando cada vez mais mais músculos sem controle e tamanho definido pessoas caíram inconscientes criaturas de sombras e asas escuras surgiam da escuridão voando como morcegos imensos onde atacavam a todos a sua volta.

Enquanto o Super Homem sofria uma mutação e assim músculos e tumores brotavam de seu corpo jás inconsciente e sem qualquer esperança e a super girl voando em direção a batman ou o que quer que fosse mas com um toque de suas mãos em sua cabeça sugando sua vitalidade e vigor e juventude pele acinzentada com pele seca emagrecida e caindo no chão como uma múmia sem líquidos mas a sua volta os cientistas se encolhiam.

Em meio a desordem e o grito animalesco foi sentindo o temor de Darksei concretizado seu mundo corria perigo e então passando por cima de qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho voando em grande velocidade ate o laboratório.

Ate que Darkseid entrava naquela ruina e com uma determinação ele gritou com o homem levantando ele e com um bofetão o jogando no chão atordoado e assim olhou em seus olhos negros como a noite.

- Acorde Batman. – E assim beijando seus lábios. – veja a realidade veja a diferença. – disse ao aprofundar seus beijos aos poucos sendo reconhecido

Tentando se debater ou desvencilhar do aperto inesperadamente garras em suas unhas negras aumentaram drasticamente e perfuraram o olho esquerdo de Darkseid, mesmo este estando ferido não diminuía sua forca ou determinação.

Com forca ele segurou sues bracos acima de sua cabeça com garras negras e longos cabelos negros e chamas negras como se fossem a própria escuridão e assim ele gritou.

- ACORDE, OLHE A SEU REDOR , VEJA A DESTRUICAO BATMAN. – disse e assim beijou seu corpo e abrindo sua armadura inferior acima de sua virlha expondo seu pênis e o penetrando com esforço o estocando com uma única batida.

- Darkseid? – ofegou Temeroso seus olhos negros e lagrimas de sangue voltavam mas para uma cor vermelha pupilas verticais e sua pele clara deitado no chão prensado pelo corpo de Darkseid que parecia incrivelmente excitado com em contado a seu corpo nu segurando seus bracos.

- Eu... meu medo... pesadelos... – dizia em sussurros tentando esconder seu rosto na curva do pescoço do soberano de Apokolips mas em vao seus bracos presos acima de sua cabeça.

- Eu... – Tentava dizer.

- Cale a boca e me beije. – dizia e assim um beijo molhado percorrendo a sua boca adentrando seu interior com a língua e puxando seu ar e um processo de vai e vem em seu interior no chão molhado pelo liquido da câmara e assim começou a dizer entre ofegos e gemidos da penetração.

- Concentre, desfaca tudo que você fez. – E assim começou a estocar sua entrada batendo com tudo em seu nterior.

- Sim... sim... – E assim ele levantou seu rosto beijando o olho de Darkseid onde este preenchido por uma luz dourada com o sol curando seu olho ferido e parando o processo de estocar surpreendendo o homem nu abaixo dele.

- isso e surpreendente. – disse com isso redobrando suas investidas e levantando suas nadegas com cada estocada e assim o fazendo gritar mudando o angula da penetração e atingindo sua próstata a cada batida e dizendo.

- Voce vai usar seus poderes a meu favor, você e meu, você me pertence. – E assim batia ouvindo o barulho de pele contra pele segurando seus bracos a cima de sua cabeça chupando seu pescoço e mamilos os mordendo mudando de ângulo e levantando o cada investida e o fazendo gritar cada vez mais alto

- Concentre se Batman desfaca o que você fez a meu mundo, AGORA, ISSO E UMA ORDEM. – gritou e batia com ferocidade a cada estocada cada vez mais rápido e frenteica o levantando do chão e e estando no meio de suas pernas erguidas a a cada investida brutal a ponto de tirar sangue.

- SIM... SIM... EU FAREI ISSO... DEUS... POR FAVOR... OH DEUS... DEVAGAR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH. – E assim ele era brutalmente estocado e asua energia escura percorria seu corpo como serpentes e morcegos e assim como fumaca ao seus redor todas criaturas desapareciam como fumaca e em meio a seus gritos de prazer e dor vários combatentes perderam a consciência e assim tudo ao seu redor voltava ao normal, porem algo não voltava ao normal Duper Homem estava voltando ao normal como se perdesse pele e músculos mas o mesmo não acontecia a super girl ela continuava catatônica e desidratada e fraca inconsciente e assim em meio ao brutal sexo avassalador.

Ele gritava em meio aos rugidos de prazer e gritos lagrima de vergonha e assim seus gritos aumentavam a cada batida frenética e poderosa passando por seus anéis de músculos e o sangrando no processo e assim levantando seu corpo no processo ele sentia onda de prazer e dor a cada batida de seu amante o homem que o reivindicava com ferocidade enquanto restaurava seu mundoe com gritos e rosnados mordendo e chupando cada um de seus mamilos e mordendo e chupando seu pescoço deixando marcas vermelhas.

- POR FAVOR... POR FAVOR... – Gritava a cada batida profunda entrando e saindo com ferocidade.

- Sim... – dizia Darkseid. – Implore diga meu nome, peca por mais. – dizia Darkseid com rugidos em seu ouvido.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Darkseid... mais... mais... – Implorava e assim ele gemia gritava em meio da luz dourada que os preenchia e assim com gritos e gemidos lagrimas de seu olhos parecendo com sangue negro seus olhos voltavam a cor azul celeste igual a um ceu limpo.

- Certo eu vou te dar mais. – Se isso fosse possível ele batia com mais ferocidade precisao e velocidade o brutalizando com o ato de penetração constante batendo com tudo atingindo sua próstata a cada vez mais gritos e gemidos e assim em meio a seus gritos ele sentiu uma onda ele elétrica percorrendo seu corpo onde sem qualquer estimulo ele ejaculou entre seus corpos ainda gemendo e sentido o incomodo unido a penetração e assim vários minutos de penetração estímulos e batidas constantes Darkseid ejaculou com forca e profundidade em seu inteiror.

E entre suspiros caindo cansado em cima dele e assim por vários minutos ofegantes ele levantou puxando o homem com ele apoiado em seu peito com as sementes e seu sangue escorrendo na parte interna de suas coxas e assim Darkseid olhou ao redor entre os monitores e levando o homem menor pela cintura e vendo em um bracelete flutuante ainda intacto de cor vermelha com o símbolo do morcego ele viu que estava em uma redoma de proteção ele simplesmente com um soco quebrou a redoma onde ele sem cerimonia o colocou no pulso do humano e assim ele olhou ao redor e em um armário encontrou uma armadura preta e vermelha e esta também parecia em uma redoma de contenção com símbolo de morcego e luzes de dados com linhas prateadas ele procurou ao redor e viu seu cientistas todos desmaiados os dois kyuptonianos inconscientes sem se preocupar com os aparelhos danificados que voltavam aos poucos a seu estados reformados ele se virou a pranchetas flutuante que estava caída num canto e leu e assim ele tirou as duvidas que seriam a roupa para conter os poderes do humano, mas com serias duvidas que isso não era mais humano.

E sem qualquer duvida ele quebrou a outra redoma pegou as roupas com um aparelho de mao de forma oval com botões onde ele o manteve em suas mãos de controle e parte tecnológicas e cheias de fios de contenção com brilhos de cabos e dados e entregou a o seu companheiro e disse.

- Vista. – Soltando ele cambaleante e tremendo.

- Certo. – disse com as mãos tremulas ele vestia lentamente com aprente tremulo e perguntou. – O que eu sou... – Dizia vacilando em suas palavras. – Eu não pareço mais humano. – completou

- Voce e agora um deus como eu. – dizia Darkseid. – Voce e meu companheiro.

- Eu odeio você... eu odeio o que você me transformou... eu feri milhares de pessoas eu nem sei o que fiz a meu único amigo... – dizia entre lagrimas e colocando a armadura e assim terminando. – Eu não sei por que eu tenho tanto cabelo. – Fungava em resposta.

- Voce vai aprender a me amar e somente a mim, por enquanto eu ganhei seu corpo mais futuramente sua alma e seu coração serão meus eternamente.

- Voce esta num caminho sem volta. – disse Darkseid puxando Batman.

E assim ele disse.

- Eu controlo seus poderes e consequentemente você. – disse o beijando em seus lábios e adentrando sua boca com a língua sem pedir permissão e assim olhou os dados e o pulso onde estava o bracelete soltando seus lábios.

- Eu falhei em enfrentar o mal e trazer justiça... – dizia.

- Agora existe um novo caminho a trilhar. – disse puxando o homem com ele.

E assim ele usando seus poderes divinos Darkseid percebeu que Vovo Bondade se dirigia a o centro da destruição como se fossem restaurados em câmera lenta tudo voltava ao normal mas já era tarde ate mesmo os soldados do Pai celestial foram pegos a Mulher Maravilha, Barda, Lanterna Verde, Flash, Senhor milagre todos aprisionados nos calabouços de Apokolips.

- Se você se comportar eu poderei soltar ele, basta ser um bom rapaz. – dizia Darkseid.

- Não sou uma criança Darkseid. – disse Enfurecido.

E aos poucos os cientistas recobraram sua consciência e Vovo Bindaade entrava onde todos que surpreenderam com os dois Kryptonianos inconscientes e no caso da mulher parecendo uma múmia desidratada e o homem com osso quebrado e pele cinza e seus músculos flácidos mas aparente normalidade.

- Lorde Darkseid. – disse Vovo Bondade o que faremos com os intrusos. – perguntou.

- Apenas prender nos calabouços com aparelhos de contenção para impedir de usar seus poderes.

- Batman olhava com aparente aversão e seu rosto branco como cera e olhos azul flamejantes de auras azul e longos cabelos negros flutuantes se confundindo com as sombras a sua volta.

- Não os machuquem. – Tentou dizer com pressa.

- não pretendo seguir suas ordens. – disse Vovo Bondade sem cerimonia mas você precisa ficar no seu lugar.

- Eu espero encontrar utilidade para você. – disse Darkseid para seu companheiro. – Mas Vovo Bondade eu quero que você treine Batman e novas artes de combate e controlar seus poderes sem esses aparelhos.

- Primeiro precisamos saber quais poderes e quantos são, além do fato o que ele pode fazer então nos precisamos de uma câmara contida de treino onde ele não poderá alastrar ou desestabilizar o local fora da câmara. – dizia. – Mas antes precisamos levar esses dois Kryptonianos em testes de diagnósticos e na câmara de extase. – disse Darkseid.

- Mas antes de qualquer coisa eu quero que reconstruam tudo e levem os feridos para tratamento medico e reconstruam o que não pode ser reconstruído e o que foi destruído.

- Meu pai, - disse Kalibak entrando. – Não há necessidade. – dizia entrando no local. – Tudo que foi destruído foi recosntruido como se o tempo voltassem apenas os parademonios e pessoas mais fracas estão inconscientes.

- Interessante. – Disse Darkseid.

- Eu acredito que os poderes dele pode ter relação com infligir alucinações ilusões medos e poderes psíquicos mas isso também pode infliugir dor e perda de consciência, mas precisamos de mais textes. – dizia o cientista chefe se levantando com plena consciência seguido de outros especlialistas.

- Entao isso pode infligir apenas os mais fracos, já que eu não posso ser ferido com seus poderes mas e quando as garras negras de suas unhas eu testemunhei em primeira mao poderes curativos. – Disse Darkseid.

- Entao vocês devem fazer testes e eu ficarei sempre presente para qualquer eventualidade mas precisamos ver as limitações e levar seus aliados que pensaram que poderiam resgatar ele para as masmorras.

E assim ele se virou e olhou para todos e disse.

- Vao agora e nesse momento para fazerem sua parte.

E assim vários cientistas e parademonios apareceram outros levaram em macas flutuantes os kruptonianos para camaras de estase ligados a maquinas e enquanto Kalibak e Vovo se retiravam onde iam de encontro a seus novos prisioneiro e os levavam as masmorras.

- Eu não sou um rato de laboratório Darkseid. – dizia tentando se desvencilhar.

- Não mas você e um perigo se no caso de você se descontrolar você pode dar um fim a um planeta inteiro sem supervisão adequada, você e minha arma e me pertence e assim o levando para uma cadeira flutuante e assim conectando fios e seu corpo e ficnado a seu lado enquanto as maquinas começavam a roda um diagnostico e os cientistas rodando diversos testes.

- Em quanto tempo a sala de treino ficara pronta. – perguntou Darksaid a um técnico.

- Uma hora Lode Darkseid. – e assim se retirando enquanto o homem triste era submetido e vários testes mentais.


	5. Chapter 5

Descend Of The Darkness – Capitulo – 05

Observacao: - O Batman poderia virar uma versao forcada da Feiticeira Escarlate mas de uma maneira diferente do esperado

Em umas das camaras de restauração de Apokolips se encontrava dois kryptonianos estes pareciam se reestabelecer porem extremamente lento.

Eram de forma ovais tubos e conexões metálicas com fios presos em toda a extensão de seus tubos ovais de líquidos prateados e espiralados que existiam monitores e respiradores com telas flutuantes onde estas revelavam os batimentos e suas funções vitais e la estavam os técnicos médicos e cientistas monitorando seus desenvolvimentos e assim em meio a um tubo de entrada estavam conexões de maquinas e fios extensos e estes com respiradores e mangueiras e sondas por todo o corpo de cada um deles e al esta ao lado de fora da cúpula Batman que estava com seus braceletes conectados a sondas ligadas diretamente aos fios e sondas de seus aliados pelo menos antigos aliados eles pareciam incapazes de responder a estímulos e assim sem suas fisionomias e qualquer parte levemente humanas.

No caso de Clarck ele parecia ter todos os seus ossos quebrados deformados e coberto de mutações horrendas estas eram músculos mal formados e descomunais e sem qualquer Similaridade de tamanhos desproporcionais a seu tamanho cabeça pequena com pelos ausentes e coloração azul marinho e assim seus inúmeros músculos como tumores gigantescos e desconexos e olhos como protuberâncias salientes cegos e sem luz no caso de Kara a super girl ela parecia tao magra pele e ossos sem cor parecida quase como giz branco e sem coloração e além de sem carne suficiente e além de parecer uma múmia em aspecto seco e sem líquidos mas nos dados demonstrando que ainda viviam.

E assim disso cada cientista naquele recinto queria constatar sua nova habilidade ou o fato que tal estado poderia ser revertido então apenas com fios de maquinas conectado a sua roupa bracelete e cabeça coberta de longos cabelos negros que assim foram feitos em uma transa longa que se arrastava pelo chão.

- Apenas, concentre imagine curar ou reverter seja la o que você fez aos kryptonianos. – disse um dos cientistas.

- Batman no seu caso estava em uma cúpula ao lado imenso em um liquido perolado e diversos objetos e sondas conectados a seu corpo enviando informações diretamente a um computador e monitores fora onde estavam os cientistas acompanhado de Darkseid e Kalibak seu filho, que fazia uma constante carranca e Vovo Bondade.

- E assim acenando afirmativamente ele com a mascara de oxigênio em seus lábios ele se concentrou fazendo forca e pensando em reverter o que fez a seus amigos e assim inesperadamente Bruce teve seus olhos tao azuis profundos fortes com o céus chamas azul profundos e formando um redemoinho do líquido ao redor e assim suas longas transas se desfizeram e a se soltaram preenchendo o local de chamas negras e sombras escuras como nevoa enviando sopmbras negras luzes ausl celestes pelas sondas ate os kryptonianos que foram tomados pela escuridão onde cada um como fumaca escura como carvão e sombras da escuridão voltavam a suas formas anteriores e assim como se puxassem o os tumores eram evaporados e no caso de Kara seus corpo eram preenchido por vitalidade seus olhos brilharam de tom azul e assim ele cada qual voltavam a sua plena saúde, mas algo não parecia certo cada um acordava aparentemente atordoado mas bem.

E assim seus poderes foram parados e neutralizados e as maquinas mandaram um tremendo choque em direção ao cavaleiro das trevas o fazendo perder o foco e abrindo os olhos onde seus longos cabelos estavam agora em chamas escuras e olhando com um sorriso em direção aos dois.

E assim alguns dos cientistas se dirigiram a seu tubo e abrindo a sonda ele foi retirado de dentro dela e sendo levado de encontro a Darkseid que se dirigia a os dois kryptonianos que acordavam naquele momento atordoados e no caso do super homem enfurecido derrubando todos em direção a Darkseid.

Mas quando disparou sua rajada não contava que o seu melhor amigo corria frente do disparo que acertaria no peito de Darkseid este não havia se mexido um milímetro do local.

Mas a situação se complicou ainda mais não pelo disparo nem pelas consequências já que como se fosse câmera lenta a rajada parada como se acumulasse em chamas vivas e com as mãos de Bruce em sua frente como se manipulasse o fogo e as chamas e assim inesperadamente essas rajadas voltavam em encontro ao próprio homem que as jogou em maior intensidade o jogando vários metros longe quebrando duas paredes no processo e caindo atordoado e assim antes que se levantasse Darkseid com fúria voou em sua direção e pegando sua cabeça batendo inúmeras vezes no chão formando uma cratera e somente parando quando seu próprio filho levantou as suas mãos dizendo.

- Eu duvido que essas rajadas iriam ferir o seu submisso, mas precisão fazer mais testes sobre suas inúmeras habilidade além de que ele e uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Darkseid. – disse Bruce se aproximando ao seu lado, e apontando a kryptoniana que amal se aguentava em pe sem forcas e assim quando tentou andar caia repetidas vezes. – Eu acho que não posso reverter algumas coisas. – disse tentando levantar Kara que o empurrava para longe.

- O que você fez conosco seu tirano... – tentava dizer Kara mas não existia forcas para andar mesmo que ela parecia em perfeitas condições.

Essa era uma deixa para Super Homem se levantar e ataca Darkseid com um soco o que não resolvia em muita coisa começando uma luta que ninguém poderia deter e assim destruindo o laboratório ao redor ele aparentemente não reconheceu Bruce passando por ele ser der mais que uma olhada e ignorando o resto.

- O que você fez com Batman? – falava entre socos e pontapés estes pareciam que estavma lutando num ring de box já que socos eram desferidos com tamanha ferocidade formando ondas de choque e assim eles levaram a sua luta para outro patama em meio a socos eles jogavam uns aos outros em violência desmedida acima deles quando apareceram as fúrias e o laboratório estava parcialmente destruído e seus técnicos recomeçaram da estaca zero novamente e alguns soldados recomeçavam os testes em Kara e assim sedando elas e colocando na mesa de testes e assim Kalibak pegou o cavaleiro das trevas em sua cintura e falou.

- Desde que você chegou estes laboratórios estão sempre em constante reforma e as cidades sempre reconstruídas. – parece que sempre enfrentamos monstros saídos de pesadelos.

- Diz isso para Darkseid. – retrucou Batman.

- Eu não preciso ele sabe, e aparentemente gosta, mas eu pretendo usar seus poderes para colocar o kryptoniano de joelhos. – disse com um aparelho de voo ele entrou e subiu com o homem menor em seus ombros se debatendo.

- O que diabos você vai fazer seu macaco. – disse se debatendo em seus ombros.

- Eu vou levar você ate o centro da batalha e jogar você nos bracos do kryptoniano e torcer para você ser uma caixinha de surpresas onde ira ter o fim daquele alienígena burro.

- Quem disse que eu vou usar meus poderes para ajudar a derrotar Kal. – dizia tentando se libertar.

- Minha garantia e a sua total incapacidade de usar seus poderes em qualquer lugar e o fato de você não sabe como canalizar sem qualquer aparelho condutor. – disse e assim quando eles se aproximaram acima da luta ele falou ao retirar o bracelete e o jogando.

- Boa sorte com meu pai você vai precisar. – disse com uma risada e o jogando com tudo em cima do kryptoniano.

E assim sem qualquer oportunidade ou ajuda caindo com velocidade ele literalmente caiu nos bracos de Clarck que logo ia desferir um soco em direção a Darkseid, este por sua vez não gostando nada da situação que se encontrava e um imenso ciúme.

O humano com longos cabelo negros flamejantes e olhos azul celestes com chamas da mesma cor e seus cabelos flutuavam como que voassem e acima de tudo cobrindo a cabeça do kryptoniano e acima de tudo tirando o cabelo de seu rosto e olhando como se reconhecesse seu melhor amigo como se não o visse a muito tempo.

- Bruce... – mas antes de tudo a escuridão o envolvia e como se estivesse em contato a uma imensa rocha de kryptonita verde ele sentia sendo drenado de seus poderes sede como se estivesse em um deserto e não tomasse agua e meses ou ate anos ele se sentia como se retirassem todo o seu liquido desidratado e seco quente e sem poderes ele perdia a consciência a e assim caía com forca e violência na escuridão...

Enquanto isso DArkseid não iria deixar isso por menos antes de ir ao encontro do humano seu filho apareceu logo acima dele dizendo com aparente raiva.

- O humano fugiu das instalações e quando eu tentei ir atrás ele jogou o bracelete falando que iria ajudar o seu amigo. – Dizia com aparente medo e raiva. – Ele falou que iria libertar os dois kryptonianos e o resto dos vermes da liga da justiça, mas aparentemente ele não controla os poderes e acabou por não resolver nada... – dizia temeroso entregando o bracelete a seu pai.

Antes de se espatifar no chão ele sentiu como um raio os raios ômega o envolvesse e logo se encontrava acima do ceu no colo de Darkseid com uma expressão de pura raiva e Kalibak com uma expressão que escondia divertimento e astucia mas era camuflado por medo.

E assim Darkseid com violência puxou seu braço e colocou o bracelete e assim disse com uma voz gelada.

- Voce me prometeu obediência, e nada mais do que ouco de meu filho e que você tinha um plano de fugir com o kryptoniano e libertar os vermes da liga da justiça.

Antes de mais nada ouviu um estrondo vários metros no chão abaixo deles sendo este o aviso que Clarck havia caído no chão e o suficiente para seus temores se concretizarem a situação que se encontrava não era das melhores e acima de tudo Kalibak armou para ele.

- Eu não fiz nada disso, Kalibak tentou... – mas foi silenciado por uma boca onde sem qualquer resistência adentrou sua boca com a língua e com forca e assim ele falou logo em seguida.

- Se prepare, logo que eu terminar com os kryptonianos eu vou submeter você a uma longa sessão de submissão. – disse soltando ele e descendo ate as ruinas do que foi uma fabrica e encontrando um kryptoniano desacordado e assim puxando pela capa com uma mao enquanto colocava o humano no ombro e e segurando pela bunda onde ele seguia com seu filho ate o laboratório onde eles viam que parecia que os técnicos construtores trabalharam na velocidade da luz par reconstruir tudo e assim pareciam preocupados e apreensivos onde tinham uma kryptoniana inconsciente numa mesa e assim ele falou sem qualquer cerimonia e uma voz áspera.

- O que temos. – disse com Batman em seus ombros tentando virar a cabeça e assim jogando o kryptoniano numa cama a longe onde imediatamente foram feitos testes e já tinham técnicos e cientistas em constante trabalho.

- Lorde Darkseid, nos constatamos que a mulher não usufrui de qualquer habilidade alienígena apenas uma humanoide comum.

- Como e isso? – perguntou virando o rosto para o humano e puxando para o chão e o segurando a sua frente onde este ficava com a cabeça baixae aceitando a realidade horrível em que se encontrava.

- Aparentemente este humano ou seja la o que for agora ele e capaz de apagar ou drenar os poderes de alienígenas mas isso não aparenta ser reversível, acreditamos Lorde Darkseid que isso e irreversível e não apenas para kryptonianos mas para a maioria que tiver contato direto sem seus surtos de poder mas precisamos de testes com criaturas alienígenas temos uma vasta pesquisa pela frente mas precisamos de cobaias descartáveis.

- Use os o invasores da liga da justiça e os aliados capturados de Nova Genesis... – mas antes de terminar ele ouviu um grito.

- NÃO, POR FAVOR... – Dizia sendo surpreendido por mãos em sua boca. – mas ele continuou... – Eu faco qualquer coisa apenas não os use... – tentava se desvencilhar dos bracos de Darkseid. – não machuque nem usem os meus companheiros da liga da justiça...

- Qualquer coisa... – repetiu o Senhor de Apokolips pensativo e com mil ideias de usar nesse homem.

- Certo procure por outras racas qualquer uma que tiver poderes sendo da terra ou de nova genesis e além de seus prisioneiros eu estou falando de nova genesis eu não me importo mas não use os prisioneiros e prenda bem este kryptoniano apenas não usem os humanos da liga da justiça em testes quero tudo pronto em um dia quando eu voltarei com o Batman.

- Voce... – tentou dizer apenas para receber tapas e bofetões e sendo colocado novamente em seu ombro esquerdo.

- Cale a boca ponha se em seu lugar, você já esta com problemas comigo suficiente por uma vida agora vamos.

E assim ele voou em volta de Apokolpis e seguindo para sua fortaleza e assim ele entrou onde passou por corredores e o levou ate seus aposentos o jogando na cama e ficando em pe a sua frente onde caiu e viu Darkseid indo em direção a um armário onde estavam chicotes e assim um liso sem espinhos e dizendo com este na mao.

- Voce disse qualquer coisa não e mesmo. – disse Darkseid

- Fique em pe e retire sua armadura completamente nu. – disse se preparando

E assim ele lentamente retirava sua armadura e assim ficava de costas onde foi recebido por varias chicoteadas seguidamente e era nem tao dolorosa nem melhor onde percorria todas as suas costas e nadegas descendo por suas pernas e o deixando com marcas e extremamente quente ardiam e pareciam com fogo.

Seus gritos eram roucos e ele ouvia Darkseid disse.

- Jamais... jamais... tente fugir... não fique entre mim e minhas decisões... não se rebele nem mostre não se oponha a meus súditos. Ouviu.

E por vários minutos se não horas ele desferia o chicote em suas costas e pernas e sentia que sangrava se ele não estivesse com o bracelete teria ativado seus poderes a dor excruciante ele aguentava em pe com gritos cada vez mais alto e roucos ate que em meio aos chicotes ele ouviu parar e assim foi pego pelos bracos fazendo se virar e falando.

- Fique de joelhos. – disse enquanto ele próprio retirava sua armadura e mostrando seu corpo esculpido em pedra e assim ele falou acima dele com seu membro duro e grosso.

- Chupe. – segurando seu membro.

Não sabendo se caberia em sua boca ele pegou em suas mãos e começou a engolir apenas cabendo em boa parte se perguntando como aquilo entrava dentro dele e assim começou a chupar entrando e saindo com Darkseid segurando sua cabeça e acariciando seus longos cabelos respirando pelo nariz ele ouvia os gemidos do senhor de Apokolips logo acima dele e inesperadamente ouve um aumento no órgão o fazendo engasgar mas apenas para ser empurrado com uma mãos e o movimento de sucção prosseguir e assim ele engolia passando seus dentes pela estencao do membro enorme que o sufocava e batia no fundo de sua garganta e assim chupava com vigor e cada vez mais rápido ouvindo os gemidos de Darkseid que assim por vários minutos rugia em suas ministrações e assim ele sentia o membro pesado em suas mãos e assim ele veio apenas para engolir e tossir com metade escorrendo pelo seus queixo e assim ele engasgou com o sabor amargo do seu dominante.

Ele o puxou acima e o levou ate onde ele sabia serem a sauna de Darkseid este o jogou sem cerimonia nas aguas revitalizantes e assim o olhou enquanto ele entrava logo depois com o aparelho onde ele se livraria de seus machucados e cicatrizes recentes passando assim sem qualquer palavra caldo enquanto o virava depois de curar as marcas de chicotes que estavam sangrando e assim encostando ele na parede da piscina e assim o penetrando com seu membro duro e grosso enquanto ele abracava seu pescoço e com toatal brutalidade o estocava com ferocidade e fervor e assim gemia de dor e lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos e ouvia Darkseid disser auto o suficiente para reverberar pelo recinto.

- Voce e meu objeto para fazer o que quiser, você me pertence, você jamais deixara meu lado... – dizia chupando seu pescoço e mordendo seus mamilos a cada estocada ele levantava a agua com violência e precisao ele atingia sua próstata entrando e saindo de dentro dele.

Seus gritos de dor logo eram substituídos por gritos de prazer segurando sua bunda o levantando e abracando com as pernas a cintura do ditador de apokolips e assim sendo puxado e empurrado com forca onde ele entrava e saia e seus quadris eles se moviam para dentro e para fora tapas de pele contra pele levantando para fora e para dentro da agua formando bolhas e onda com a violência abaixando com forca e o homem arqueando as costas em desespero e gritando a plenos pulmões enquanto tinha seu pescoço atacado e mordendo e chupando com ferocidade apertando suas bundas e acima de tudo o batendo com todo o seus corpo na agua e assim sendo seus gritos e gemidos e sem qualquer esforço tendo uma demonstração de forca e virilidade com batidas frenéticas e gritos avassaladores e assim em meio a seus gritos e segurando com apenas uma mão enquanto a outra bombeava seu pênis e atingindo sua próstata colocando seus pênis ate a raiz e fazendo o homem gemer e gritar em processo rítmico as batidas brutais e avassaladoras.

E assim ele gemia gritava rosnava e em meio a gritos desconexos ele veio em seu interior juntamente com o homem embaixo dele e assim ele não parou ainda duro ele saiu da agua o deitando no piso o penetrando novamente

E em meio a gritos ele mudou os ângulos o deitando no piso e continuando as estocadas seus gritos onde ele levantava e abaixava o tapa de pele contra pele era ouvido seus gemidos gritos lamurias e lagrimas reverberavam pelo ambiente com pernas abertas e ritmo acelerado em constante movimento e assim ele gemia e rosnava em processo de brutalizar sangue escorrendo de seu interior em cada brutal estocada e assim ele perdia as forcas e gemia com as estocadas que em nenhum momento paravam de atingir sua próstata pensando como poderia suportar tal ataque e tanto prazer misturado a dor sendo levantado e abaixado com tal violência e acima de tudo sentindo o pênis duro passar por seus anéis de músculos batendo em sua próstata e onde sentia uma onda de eletricidade e prazer percorrendo seu corpo e assim ele sentia ondas de prazer e ejaculando assim em meio as estocada ele perdeu a consciência.

Enquanto Darkseid desfrutava o momento ele veio mais uma vez e assim se retirando usando o aparelho aplicando no homem desfalecido e assim ele o curando de seu estupro em gemidos fracos onde ele viajava pela escuridão e assim o pegando no colo ele o secou e o levou ate a cama o depositando no mesmo enquanto ele observava o homem desmaiado por breves momentos enquanto em gemidos ele acordava mas apenas para ser recebido por um Lorde Darkseid acima dele e o voltando a penetrar mas de uma maneira diferente era a próxima roda esta era mais branca e languida lenta e gradativamente ele gemia em estase e ouvia o homem chupar seus mamilos.

Sentindo o corpo de Darkseid esfregar no seu enquanto estocava lentamente e assim ele gemia grato pelo processo e assim mesmo em lentidão ele batia em sua próstata gemer deliciado e com suas pernas abertas cruzando entre as costas de Darkseid ele gemia e abracava suas costas com as mãos em meio a o processo de vai e vem entra e sai sentindo o pênis largo e grande passar por seus anéis de músculos e assim sendo recompensado pelos gemidos de Darkseid e assim vários minutos de entra e sai lento e prazerosos e ataques constantes a sua próstata o fazendo arquear as costas e a gemer e tendo seu membro bombeado e depois ele veio mais uma vez com seus olhos virando para tras e sentindo um prazer intenso e assim a sensação incomoda de ter ejaculado em sua barriga mas tendo Darkseid que ainda estava no processo de vai e vem aparentemente o homem vigoroso não estava satisfeito o deixando a gemer com os ataque de sua próstata e passando por seu anéis de músculos colocando toda a extencao de seu membro dentro dele ele parou de abracar Darkseid e apenas esparramado na cama saboreando as estocadas em meio a gemidos e arqueando as costas sentindo suas próstata sendo atingido, fechando e abrindo os olhos e Darkseid com sua cabeça encostada em sua curva de pescoço rugindo como um animal contido em vários movimetnso ele sentia os quadris de Darkseid levantar e abaixar em ritmo constante por vários minutos o corpo frio de Darkseid em seu corpo quente e seu próprio pênis ganhando vida novamente e assim sentindo novamente prazer languido e ondas de eletricidade seus suspiros no processo em constante ataque e como menos esperava em meio as estocadas e seus suspiros ele arqueou as costas mas sendo recebido por um rugido e assim os dois vieram ao mesmo tempo um novamente em seus estômagos e o outro o preenchendo com seu sêmen e assim eles ficaram parado por vários minutos o pênis o incomodando e o homem levantando o rosto e cada um olhando nas profundezas de suas almas e assim ele acariciou seu rosto como se estivessem apaixonados mas os dois sabiam que não era verdade pelo menos para o morcego.

E assim ele se retirou de dentro do Batman e levantou da cama e assim puxando o seu parceiro no processo e o levou novamente ao banheiro.

Bruce sentia o sêmen escorrendo de seu interior e vendo o local que momentos antes haviam feito sexo ele ficou vermelho mas logo foi puxado para a banheira onde Darkseid sem qualquer palavra o lavou cada qual sem pronunciar palavras e ele sendo puxado como um boneco de pano oi retirado da banheira e seco com uma toalha e assim ele levado ao quarto onde ele colocou sua armadura e sem palavras Darkseid o colocou em seu ombro e seguiram ate os laboratórios e la entraram sem qualquer aviso.

Assim ele disse pela primeira vez em vários minutos.

- Entao, conseguiram as cobaias? – disse empurrando Batman a frente onde foi recebido por um especialista cientifico que o interceptou e o levou ate uma área da cúpula la estavam inúmeros humanos ao que parecia todos pelo visto eram terráqueos e por sua vez estavam sendo contidos com metais garras nos locais e assim ele estavam amarrados com metais cabeça e membros e assim cada qual tinha uma prancheta ao lado diagnostico de habilidade meta.

E assim alguns indutores de poderes catalizadores dispostos e forcando cada qual a usar em sua direção sem piedade ele foi posicionado na frente de todos os outros.

Mesmo ele não tendo qualquer controle sobre seus poderes ele tinha uma ideia do que poderia acontecer e assim ele olhava e para seu horror la estavam alguns cujas roupas ele pensava serem de nova gênese e ate mesmo o próprio Senhor Milagre e Barda mas por que estavam la eles não tinham qualquer habilidades meta humanas pensou.

E assim ele teve novamente seus braceletes retirados e sondas e cabos de maquinas conectados a seu corpo mas e colocado novamente no tanque com o respirador e seus longos cabelos molhados espalhados pelo tanque ele começou a entrar e antes de mais nada ele aplicaram algo em sua veia o fez perder a consciência.

E assim ele pensava em sua vida enquanto vagava pelas trevas e novamente ele teve o mesmo sonho as criaturas sombria o abismo sem fima mas se concentrando dessa vez por ajuda seu grito de socorro em meio as trevas que o sufocavam não apenas isso mas algo que o ajudasse a sair desse sufoco e então em meio a tudo isso ele foi para nos rios de sangue ele se via envolto da lua vermelha enquanto a sede avassaladora ele abracava o joelho a mesma sensação de mal estar ele via reflexo de seus amigos Diana Flash Hal todos eles presos em calabouços e torturados e assim como se sua vontade fosse de ferro os grilhões que os prendiam soltaram e assim bebendo daquilo que seria com sangue ele ficou la olhando e vendo uma luta a seguir enquanto que a dama de vermelho aparecia e falava.

- Aqui e nossa vontade que manda mas você tem alternativas além destas aguas você pode trazer seu corpo ou simplesmente voltar mas tudo são apenas dor e angustia...

Enquanto isso em Apokolips eles estavam conduzindo os poderes de Batman em harmonia enquanto que todos aqueles meta humanos eram despojados de seus poderes cada qual induzidos a ataca e todos eles tinham não penas seus poderes drenados mas seus corpos perdendo massa muscular ficando tanto parecidos com múmias desidratadas e por isso perdendo a suas consciência e aqueles que não tinham poderes não acordavam perdiam sua forma física e qualquer habilidades atléticas e assim eles pareciam perde massa físico com corpo atrofiado e sem forcas.

Mas algo aconteceu eles ouviram um alarme e assim vários outros prisioneiro foram soltos e entre eles os integrantes da liga da justiça formando assim uma rebelião de prisioneiros não sabiam como mas eles se libertaram e assim chamando reforços de vários lugares fora de la.

Haviam tubos de explosão vindos de Nova Genesis e trazendo o próprio pai celestial em pessoa e la estavam os magos Constantive Zatanna e do Demonio Etrigan...


	6. Chapter 6

Observação: Leiam também Morgan e Zariel, Martian Love, Kryptonite Red Journey of The Darkness e fiquem no aguardo para uma nova historia esta sera sobre a tropa sinestro e o proprio sinestro para quem gosta de yaoi e um prato cheio na verdade como sempre e um realcionamento com Batman.

Descend Of The Darkness capitulo 06

Ele estava flutuando no liquido prateado dentro do aparelho onde ele era mantido inconsciente era uma câmara arredondada oval com filamentos e cabos onde ele estava com uma mascara de oxigênio e seus longos cabelos negros flutuantes no liquido cobrindo seu corpo mais fios conectados a seu corpo e enquanto Darkseid observava o ocupante da redoma antes deste sair do laboratório ele ordenou.

- Ative as ondas psíquicas faca como se liberasse induzindo o pulso forte o suficiente para desligar tanto qualquer poder quanto tecnologia a meu comando e sinal

Tudo isso não parecia correr bem nem um pouco as ondas induzidas pareciam machucar muito o próprio ocupante da redoma e assim sem se importar com sua condição física e mental.

Enquanto isso nas masmorras Diana machucada estava com suas pernas e bracos presos ela tentanva soltar das amarras de metais forcando o metal puxando com forca e nada além de ondas de choque e então ela se via em constante perigo sua cabeça presa por um ferro enquanto seus bracos esticados e para os lados em vidas transpassadas e assim sem seus braceletes e sem sua corda...

Flash se encontrava da mesma forma preso e sufocado e sem friquisao como que preso por uma bolha de gelatina e de cor preta.

No caso de Hal Jordan ele se via vinte metros pelos seus cálculos sem seu anel que estava dentro de um vidro em uma cela no fim do corredor.

Pensando em sua situação ele tentava se concentrar para trazer o anel mas cada vez que tentava era recebido por uma onda de eletricidade de baixa potencia e assim não resolvia ate que pesando como o bruce estaria e se ainda estaria vivo ele deveria ter aguentado muito mais do que ondas de choque a cada pensamento e tentativa de vontade.

Ele ia se declarar para ele de uma forma ou de outra ele desde antes da batalha de metropolis pensava em conversar com o homem morcego mas já era tarde ele havia sido sequestrado...

Então concentrando com toda a sua forca de vontade ele recebeu a maior descarga elétrica desde que havia começado mas desta vez ele não parou enquanto que sentia sua forca se esvair mais e mais se concentrava recebendo descargas elétricas.

Enquanto que o anel começava a balancar dentro da redoma sem perceber com seus olhos contraídos e seu rosto em concentração ele não via as chamas negras as sombras espiraladas que se acumulavam como fumaca formando uma linha como se fosse uma serpente e depois como um morcego esta destruía os circuitos que conduziam a eletricidade e retiravam o anel quebrando no processo enchendo de fumaca negra e assim mesmo que não seja com forca de vontade ele ajudava ouve um curto e a eletricidade parou no mesmo instante que o anel esmeralda voava de encontro a o lanterna seguido das chamas negras e assim sem perceber a ajuda ele tocou seu anel que foi a seu dedo e assim se libertando sem perceber as chamas em forma de morcego e voando pelos corredores ao encontro de seus aliados da liga da justiça.

Enquanto isso ele não sabia que na cela logo abaixo onde estava Flash em meio a gelatina sem esperança ele começou a mexer as pernas em alta velocidade mas a gelatina não era mais do que mole e sendo aquecida por ondas de uma espécie de mangueira esta sendo alimentada por cabos e mesmo que não soubesse ele estava sendo ajudado os cabis de alimentação que também foram envolvidos pelas chamas em forma de serpentes e enquanto que se dividia e os morcegos em chamas iam em direção a gelatina a envolvendo como se esquentasse e endurecesse e assim com a friquicao de Flash endurecendo e quebrando e assim ele usando suas vibrações atravessou a parede em direção ao corredor sem perceber quem realmente ajudava...

Em compensação Diana usando toda a sua forca ela tentava romper os metais que a prendia e assim com forca ela poderia mas não sozinha e assim como se formasse uma mao as chamas empurraram como se rachassem os metais e assim se via livre com que forma quebrados e quebrava as barreiras que a separava da sua cela ao corredor e assim ela procurou por seus braceletes e espadas logo em outra sala usando seus punhos as arrombando.

Enquanto isso na terra algumas horas antes ou alguns minutos dependendo de como se fala Constantine Zatana e Jason Blood estavam tentando entender como aquele portal desestabilizou ou melhor quem fez isso para tanto deveria ser um demônio ou um feiticeiro poderoso e não apenas eles como sentindo uma energia negativa algo assustadoramente poderoso nascia poucos dias antes não tendo como saber de onde e não podendo perseguir os demônios e quem quer que fosse naquele momento sem saber por onde procurar seus próprios poderes estavam instáveis e os portais e dimensões estavam com suas barreiras muito tênues.

- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Zatanna em apreensão.

- Eu não vou me unir novamente a sua busca por demônios ou o que quer que fosse? – disse Constantine bebendo conhaque. – Essa foi a ultima vez. – disse abrindo a porta. – Estou cheio desta porcaria.

Eles estavam na casa de Jason Blood um lugar amplo e com inúmeros utensílios mágicos e diversos objetos espalhados no local eram com uma biblioteca uma estante mas interrompido por uma mao que bateu na porta a fechando e ficando na frente do mago louro.

- Vamos resolver, isso, você não vai sair daqui enquanto estamos discutindo o fato que seus próprios poderes estão instáveis e desaparecendo. – disse mas recebeu um empurrão e assim antes que posse os pes fora da porta uma entidade ou um ser apareceu na frente da porta.

Um corvo de olhos vermelhos chamas incandescentes em volta o preenchendo e dizendo com uma voz sinistra a assustadora.

- Me ajude. – E antes que todos fossem dar uma resposta e Cosntantine levantar o dedo médio o local desapareceu tomados por uma escuridão e como se o chão desaparecesse e assim caindo num abismo sem fim gritos assustadores vozes sussurradas e morcegos a sua volta.

Nada além de um abismo sem fim e a voz disse como que avisasse.

- Para se mais claro, se vocês não me ajudarem eu erei prender a todos neste abismo sem fim, e além do fato que não terão escolha vou melhor esclarecer a situação em que se encontram... – dizia voando como um rastro de chamas vermelhas.

E assim a volta da escuridão eles sentiram uma mudança de cenário cada um viu uma terra escura e destruída uma lua vermelha cujo ceu era impregnado de morcegos sangue caindo do ceu como que a chuva terra enegrecida cadáveres a sua volta mumificados como que se perdessem seus músculos apenas ossos e pele sem agua ou textura rios secos cujos animais nada mais eram dos que monstros enormes escamosos e cadavéricos que voavam com asas escamosas e dentes salientes correndo atrás de suas presas cambaleantes cada um caindo num inferno sentindo dores excruciantes espadas cravando em seus corpos demônios roendo suas carnes onde seus amigos o observavam mortos e enegrecidos como zumbis vagando sem rumo cidades destruídas parte com aranhas gigantescas insetos muitas vezes maiores que o normal corroendo suas entranhas e mortes de diversas vezes onde casulos saiam de seus corpos e a dor era excruciante e assim em meio a tortura Constantine foi o primeiro a implorar.

- PARE... PARE... EU IMPLORO... – gritava em agonia. – Eu farei qualquer coisa.

Enquanto que o próprio Jason Blood separado do demônio Etrigan arrancava seus membros e bebia seu sangue e a carne apodrecia e ainda sentia seu sabor mas em mio a isso o demônio estava em seu prop´rio inferno este em um mar congelado e seus antigos aliados sem sua rima e qualquer coisa que o ajudasse nas correntes que o imobilizava enquanto os seus órgãos eram perfurados seus intestinos arrancados e como se feito lacos e remexidos cada qual gritava e implorava vendo seus antigos semelhantes em jubilo e extase se alimentando de sua carne e correntes em seus corpos e assim sendo prensado e arrancado para depois novamente recolocados como magica e todos viram algo em comum uma terra em ruinas um mar cheio de monstros de grandes presas e a terra destruída.

Zatanna via repetidas vezes a morte de seu pai este era de diveras vezses pendurado e desmembrados e em outras sua garganta cortada em todos esses momentos ele se sacrificava em seu lugar um altar de sacrifício e ali um imenso demônio de vários olhos vermelhos e seu corpo vermelho expelindo fogo de sua boca assim se alimentava de sua carne.

Cada qual gritava em agonia e vendo seus piores pesadelos se tornarem reais e assim como num flash eles voltaram a sala onde se encontraram e apenas como a momentos antes de sua sessão de agonia eles viam o corvo envolto de chamas negras que brilhava com estrelas dentro de sua enorme aura.

- Estamos de acordo? – perguntou em sua voz fria e espectral.

- Sim... – sussurrou Jason Blood em comum acordo com o demônio etrigan que ainda sentia em sua alma as torturas não sabendo se eram ilusões ou reais.

Sem esperar o resto de todos os outros ele aumentou a intensidade de suas chamas e todos envoltos de uma grande redoma circular sendo transportados pelo espaço.

- O que vamos ter que fazer? – perguntou Zatanna com tremor.

- Eu espero que vocês encontrem o Pai Celestial e com eles vam ate apokolips e assim ajudem a libertar Batman. – disse

- Por que temos que fazer isso, a liga da justiça foi ao resgate de Batman... – tentava Constantine.

- Simples, meu caro louro burro existe um novo poder se já não sentiram, algo que desavia os poderes de todos juntos quero que desestabilizem os poderes da escuridão algo como tirar o equilíbrio da energia do caos e da escuridão. – dizia.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Jason.

O Cajado do pai celestial unido aos poderes de vocês uma magia não muito complexa que tiraria o controle do poder do caos unido as forcas do abismo e do tártaro, abrindo assim um portal entre as forcas drenando seu controle e destruindo qualquer maquina que estiver conduzindo.

- A forca Alpha e um poder ancestral este era o antigo poder da rejeição esta e a mais profunda maldição cujos princípios foram esquecidos e estavam a muito tempo no abismo ate que alguém liberou as chaves que separavam as forcas do Abismo e da rejeição. – falava o corvo

- Esta era uma antiga forca antes do principio do tempo uma fofca da entropia antes do universo existir levando ao nada a inexistência, fora do controle ele banhara o universo de medo e desespero. – continuou – A missão de vocês e criar uma barreira que empesa a rejeição de progredir e trazer o caos a o universo banhando de trevas e desespero, este poder vem além do muro da fonte além de qualquer dimensão espiritual no abismo do medo e dos rios de sangue.

- E por que você não faz isso? – perguntou Constantine

- Por que eu faria isso se tenho vocês a fazerem por mim e posso obrigar a todos de mil maneiras diferentes. – disse com superioridade.

E assim eles foram em grande velocidade ate nova genesis onde transportaram a frente do próprio pai celestial que pressentia uma energia negativa poderosa a sua frente.

Pensando ser um inimigo ele usou seu cajado para epenas ser repelido com facilidade.

Estes ficaram na frente do pai celestial que logo admirado com a criatura em forma de corvo voou com rastros de chamas negras e disse.

- Voce precisa ir a Apokolips juntos com estes enviados e deter a forca Alpha liberada por Darkseid. – dizia

- Quem e você afinal. – tentando ser gentil mas com dificuldade.

- Voce deve ter percebido que algo assustadoramente poderoso e com precedentes incontroláveis esta surgindo que um mal antigo esta despertando e você também teve uma visão de uma enorme catástrofe, não e mesmo pai celestial.

- Sim, sim eu percebi. – dizia – Mas o que posso fazer.

- Simples, parar de rezar e agir colocar a mao na massa e ir de encontro a seu destino e tirar os poderes das mãos de Darkseid que foi esse que desencadeou poderes que não pode suportar este pode ser o principio do fim. – dizia o corvo com exasperação.

- Mas... – tentava dizer.

- Mas o escambau, você vai agora que com tropas o suficiente para atacar Apokolips e neutralizar essa forca e lacrar em um bom local agora.

E antes que mais alguém falasse o corvo grasnou em meio a isso um grande raio negro surgiu e assim todos os soldados e os próprios magos e o pai celestial transportados em grande velocidade a beira da luz a nova genesis...

E assim enquanto isso em Apokolips

Diana corria pelos corredores das masmorras e libertando todos com socos potentes e assim nas câmaras posteriores em que se encontrava ela trombou com Flash.

- Eu a encontrei. – disse aliviado vendo a todos os prisioneiros libertos atrás da mulher

- Eu diria o mesmo, você viu o Hal? – perguntou com preocupação e assim com um acendo negativo porem, interrompido por um estrondo logo em diante e guardas parademonios sendo arremessados por uma parede verde e caindo desacordados.

Este era o lanterna verde voando de encontro aos dois e assim os três correram em encontro e Flash falou.

- Como encontramos Super Homem? – perguntou.

- Deixe eu escanear com o anel. – e assim uma grande faixa verde passou por vários andares e assim com um catalogo em sua frente eles esperaram e depois de minutos intermináveis de espera eles ouviram a voz mecânica do anel.

- Sub solo sala reforçada 2. – e assim se olharam e Hal disse.

- Primeiro encontramos o Super depois libertamos todos os prisioneiros inclusive os aliados de Nova Genesis e assim a gente começa uma rebelião para formar uma distração onde poderemos procurar por Batman. – disse como tracava o plano.

- Quem colocou você como estrategista? – perguntou Diana.

- Tem plano melhor? – retrucou o lanterna verde não recebendo resposta. – Alem do mais podemos libertar todos os prisioneiros de Apokolips e criar uma rebelião no processo. – Disse

- Eu concordo. – disse Flash e assim ele começou a andar.

- Tudo bem. – disse Diana. – Flash seria melhor você correr na frente e destrancar todos as celas dos calabouços. – e se virando ao lanterna. – Voce concorda Hal.

- Certo, espere. – E assim ele ficou parado onde com raios em direção ao chão em forma circular fazendo cair logo a seguir um andar abaixo ele falou de longe. – Fação suas partes, nos encontramos no sub solo nível 2 - E assim cada um se separou e vendo o lanterna abrir diversas selas ao longo de seu voo e assim Diana correu gritando em alto com sua espada desembainhada ao alto. – Em nome da liberdade. – sendo recebida por gritos de concordância.

Cada um correu e abriu diversas celas em calabouços enquanto Hal se dirigia para os níveis inferiores ele criava buracos em cada andares cortando caminhos e com seus anel energético abrindo cada cela com disparos de energia e assim cada vez que descia ele se surpreendia mais em subsolo nível um recebeu com espanto e medo a sena que via.

Eram pessoas ou pelo menos resquícios dela magras esqueléticas sem líquidos e com expressões mumificadas e ligadas a sondas e aparelhos eletrônicos aparentemente todos humanos e ainda reconhecendo diversas racas alienígenas todas elas sem resquícios de músculos apenas pele e osso e com scanner de seu anel constatou o fato horrível zero de poderes para aqueles que seriam extremamente poderosos ou humanos sem habilidades como se fossem drenados.

Temendo por seu amigo ele voava velozmente e apreensão e tentando acordar a alguns que não resolvia nada com tapas e chacoalhando e assim deixando cada um em sua cela ele foi ate a ultima onde para cortar o caminho novamente ele fez um buraco a laser no chão e assim foi ao nível inferior e para seu completo desespero não apenas encontrou Super Homem mas super girl e cada um desacordado presos não apenas por grades mas por metais e seus bracos e pernas amarrados por metais flexíveis no caso de Clarck existia uma luz vermelha e assim olhando bem ele estava desacordado e na cela ao lado Kara apenas caída sem qualquer coisa que a prenda apenas deitada sem forcas aparente.

Com um mal pressentimento ele arrancou as contenções que prendiam o kryptonino e a entrada da cela então com seu anel destruiu a lanterna vermelha e assim dando tapas no homem que com um tapa ainda mais forte o acordou com um suspiro doloroso.

- Clarck... – dizia Hal. – Voce esta bem? – perguntou.

- Bem... – tentava dizer para então se levantar com brutalidade derrubando tudo a sua frente e uma parede ia junto e olhando onde estava e a sua frente numa cela encontrava Kara inconsciente e assim sem dar tempo de resposta voou rápido derrubando o muro que os separava e pegando Kara no colo passando as mãos em seu rosto.

- Kara... Kara por favor acorde... – dizia.

- Ate que por breves momentos ela tremeu e com lentidão abriu os olhos mas logo tremia.

- Eu me sinto horrível Clarck. – sussurrou com lagrimas em seus olhos. – Eu não sei o que fizeram mas eu não sinto meus poderes. – dizia. – não me sinto forte nem para andar.

- Kara, o meu deus Kara. – Tentava mas a única coisa foi sentir que ela voltava a desfalecer em seus bracos.

- O que aconteceu, Clarck, você viu Bruce? – perguntou enquanto Clarck colocava Kara de volta na cama de metal.

- O Bruce... – começou com uma memoria instável. – Ele esta irreconhecível, Darkseid fez algo a ele, Darkseid fez algum experimento em seu corpo... – Tentava ele olhou em frente e com um surto de raiva socou uma outra parede desfazendo e quebrando em pedacos e tentou voar em direção a frente mas foi parado por uma barreira verde pelo anel energético.

- Não me impessa Hal. – Avisou Clarck. – Eu vou acabar com Darkseid e fazer ele pagar pelo que fez ao Bruce.

- O que ele fez, Clarck, você se lembra quando foi com o detector de DNA do Bruce, você bem sabe que correr sem rumo e acabar com tudo a sua frente não vai resolver, pense Super Homem, como você vai salvar Batman sem saber por onde esta e sem a nossa ajuda... – Tentava convencer seu amigo.

Pense Clarck, nos precisamos de ajuda nos precisamos de um plano e saber onde Bruce esta e além do fato de uma distração, você não pode simplesmente destruir tudo por onde vai volte aqui e vamos nos unir pelo bem de Bruce, por acaso você sabe o que tem em todas as celas que passei ou que causou a fraqueza de Kara? – perguntava.

- Bruce... – tentava falar super homem.

- Eu sei que precisamos encontrar ele mas... – Tentava arguamentar.

- NÃO, VOCE NÃO ENTENDEU, FOI O BRUCE QUE CAUSOU ISSO A KARA... – Rugiu super homem voltando ao encontro de lanterna verde segurando seus ombros com apreensão em seu rosto.

- Como e? – perguntou apreensivo. – Como Bruce pode ter feiro isso? – tentava dizer.

- Eu não sei ao certo minha mente esta fragmentada mas algumas de minhas memorias são de horas eu não sei ao certo mas o Bruce esta diferente ele estava obedecendo Darkseid ele causou a minha prisão aqui seus cabelos ele não tinha sua fisionomia nem a aparência ele me fez perder a consciência ele de alguma forma drenou meus poderes, ele foi mudado por alguma experiência... – Dizia com raiva. – Eu pensei ter tido alucinações ou ate mesmo presenciado como se ficasse exposto a kryptonita...

- Meu deus Clarck, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou.

- Tenho, claro que tenho, eu preciso ir atrás de Darkseid.

- Eu não sei, Clarck, acho que você ficou exposto demais a luz vermelha, mas se você estiver falando serio eu acho que estamos enfrentando um grande problema, precisamos de distrações não podemos simplesmente quebrar tudo você sabe. – tentava dizer tentando recobrar a confiança.

- Para começar precisamos encontrar Bruce e tirar seja o que estiver controlando ele e a influencia de Darkseid, você tem que saber que Diana e Flash estão libertando os prisioneiros e os incitando a uma rebelião por todos os calabouços e prisões desta instalação e bem temos que encontrar Bruce. – tentava. – Ele pode estar no mesmo local que estava quando você o encontrou.

- Certo, vamos... – Dizia.

- Agora me siga Super Homem. – disse Hal

- E Kara? – perguntou Clarck.

- Vamos levar ela. – Disse o lanterna verde.

E então Clarck colocou Kara em seus bracos e assim seguiu Hal pelos corredores.

E assim os dois percorreram parte dos corredores onde passaram novamente pelos prisioneiros e assim com olhos assustados ele tentou dizer.

- Hal, eles... – tentou dizer.

- Eu não sei o que fizeram, mas agora não podemos ajudar. – disse assim eles subiram pelos buracos circulares por onde vieram e antes que pudessem fazer algo antes que quisessem falar.

Uma onda psíquica um grito de dor foi ouvido e todos caíram na escuridão um abismo sem fim seu anel não funcionava e sua visão de calor não mais emitia rajadas em meio a pesadelos sem fim e a falta de luz eles ouviram risadas e gritos como que fossem machucados.

Vibrações e desestabilizadores emitiam rajadas por todo o prédio e assim tremiam com intensidade e la presos em escombros que desabavam em cima deles e uma intensidade de destruição seguida de uma bomba como se tivessem jogado uma bomba atômica em suas cabeças todos a volta entre pesadelos e falta de ar cada vez mais enegrecidos e falta de oxigênio e assim eles esperavam tentando cavar uma saída sentindo Kara escorregar de suas mãos para um lago uma tubulação enchendo o local onde eles não poderiam escapar...

Enquanto isso nos laboratórios

Darkseid estava satisfeito com sua obra induzindo os poderes de Batman ilusões onde estariam a paralisar seus inimigos e prender cada um deles em mundos de pesadelos as sondas e condutores presos a o corpo de Batman conduzindo seus poderes e focalizando em seus inimigos mesmo que contra sua vontade ele se orgulhava de seus planos e habilidades ele iria vencer mundos em questão de dias onde eles estariam sob suas ordens mesmo o pai celestial não poderia intervir e assim não se importando com seus parademonios que não existiria mais serventia nesta nova ordem.

Enquanto isso, protegidos pelo campo de forca do corvo Pai celestial Zatanna, Constantine, Etrigan ele disse na atmosfera logo acima dos céus envolto de ondas negras chamas escuras e um mundo coberto de nevoa e escuridão.

- Unam suas forcas projetando e enviando uma interferência diretamente em direção aos circuitos cortando o fluxo de controle unam suas mentes formem uma interferência.

E assim cada um entrou em uma meditação no caso de Constantine ele fechou seus olhos e conjurando suas magias com um circulo magico com inscrições místicas circulares estas de cor esverdeadas como chamas e assim ele fechou seus olhos cada um deles empunhando o cajado e com suas mãos firmemente fechadas no cajado e assim com seus olhos brilhando em intensidade e majestosa magia unida aos poderes dos novos deuses e assim com um circulo cada qual invocando suas forcas e Etrigan Zatanna e Pai celestial com seus círculos mágicos e forcas demoníacas.

- Demonios venham a mim mostrem suas forcas assim conjurem cada um em um circulo de poder em seus poderios e desta forma abandone as suas antigas moradas forcas dos caos e das ordens...

E assim com seus olhos brilhantes eles gritaram como que fossem possuídos e a virbrar intensamente em conjunto cada mandou uma imensa bola azul espiralada de grande intensidade e assim com ondas decorrentes cada um olhou em volta como que por breves momentos a escuridão se dissolvia e junto a própria tecnologia era perdida e todos em volto de energia ouviram um imenso grito seguido de pulsos eletromagnéticos forte o suficiente para desligar maquinas e curto em todos os aparelhos eletrônicos e a toda a tecnologia de Apokolips quebrou com diversos campos de explosão em sequencia e assim uma deixa para acordar cada habitante e invasor com surtos forte e gritos assustados e assim com isso vários tubos de explosão apareceram trazendo reforços de Nova Genesis e assim Pai Celestial e o corvo desaparecia em meio ao conflito eminente e seus três aliados unidos a um combate de parademonios e novos deuses de Nova Genesis e alguns integrantes da liga da justiça como Mulher Maravilha Flash e alguns prisioneiros de seus calabouços aramados com aramas e espadas lutando com as fúrias recém despertos e assim um Darkseid enfurecido aparecia a toda velocidade nos céus de encontro com os quatro.

- Voces interferiram pela ultima vez. – disse lancando suas rajadas ômega.

Momentos antes do termino do lançamento da interferência

Nos calabouços enquanto Flash Mulher Maravilha encontraram encurralados em meio a serpentes e animais peçonhentos eles estava cercados de víboras gigantescas e assim afundando em chamas e seus aliados desapareciam sem deixar vestígios.

Eles estavam desesperados mas assim que a escuridão se propagava eles ouviram um sussurro uma voz familiar era parecida com a de Batman em meio a escuridão.

- Não... jamais desistam... acordem... isto são apenas sonhos... seus temores... – ouviram e assim como se a voz dissesse eles se sentiam com medo e desesperados viram nada mais do que trevas e logo adiante eles viram uma terra coberta de cadáveres e monstros mas então toda a escuridão se dissipou e eles se encontram livres de seus temores a escuridão havia desaparecido e estavam logo acima quase na saída da prisão juntamente com seus novos aliados.

E viram uma sombra de capa escura e assim antes mesmo de qualquer coisa ao ceu viram Darkseid com os magos Zatanna Cosntantine e o demônio Etrigan unidos em uma luta ajudando Pai Celestial.

- Voce ajuda os outros e encontra os aliados de Pai celestial e ajuda os prisioneiros, eu vou enfrentar Darkseid. – E assim sem esperar mais ela voou em grande velocidade aos céus de Apokolips desferindo um soco no rosto de Darkseid o jogando longe.

Flash por sua vez se virou para todos os ex prisioneiros atrás dele e disse.

- Lutem, lutem em nome da liberdade em nome da rebelião.

E assim todos empunharam suas armas ao alto e começaram a lutar com outros parademonios e soldados de Apokolips e assim ele correu com sua velocidade e lutando com outros soldados.

Enquanto isso nos níveis inferiores nos calabouços.

Hal e Clack se viam livres do pesadelo com expressões aliviadas e assim falou Clack com exasperação.

- Ainda Bem, eu nunca pensei que iria ver pesadelos como esses. – Se levantando com Kara em seu ombro esquerdo ainda inconsciente.

- Esquece Super Homem, ignore isso e vamos salvar Bruce. – Disse. – Voce ainda lembra o caminho? – perguntou.

- Certo bem lembrado.

Entao com vigor e velocidade ele não se importou com o teto e paredes e assim ele subiu com velocidade e voando ate o alto onde quebrava o teto e sendo seguido por Hal e assim quando saíram do complexo os dois se depararam com uma batalha em Apokolips e la estavam senhor Milagre lutando com Vovo Bondade Grande Barda com Kalibak e Flash correndo e derrubando vários parademonios e mais adiante o que aparentavam ser ex prisioneiros lutando com soldados de Darkseid e o próprio Darkseid lutando com Pai Celestial Constantine Zatanna Etrigan e Mulher Maravilha.

Era visto ao ceu explosões e conjurações de magia onde atacavam o Soberano de Apokolips e cordas em volta do pescoço de Darkseid este voando e esmurrando quebrando barreiras magicas e sendo repelido por fogo de Etrigan que rugia em chamas.

- Esqueça. – Ouviu Hal dizer, vamos salvar Bruce.

E assim enquanto que todos estavam envolvidos em suas próprias lutas Lanterna Verde Super Homem estavam voando em velocidade em direção as ruas escuras e de guerra enquanto que eles se dirigiam a um prédio circular de abóboda onde sem esperar eles atravessaram as janelas em uma trombada quebrando com tudo a parede e assim estavam surpreendendo cientistas que monitoravam funções e tentavam retroceder condutores ligados em maquinas e estes foram jogados em varias direções e no centro estava uma cúpula com um homem de longos e fartos cabelos negros flutuando com sondas e cabos em seu corpo com mascara de oxigênio e assim quando eles olharam para o homem reconheceu que estava apenas usando uma sunga e em seu pescoço uma especei de gargantilha com o símbolo ômega e de cor preta onde passavam luzes e cabos e a seus bracos e pernas tinham desenhos ou linhas cruzando seus bracos em espiral enrolando como que fazendo um x e assim ao encontro de seus pulsos e suas barrigas com o desenho negro de asas de lado e de um bico dentro de um circulo parecendo que era o símbolo de uma serpente cuja cauda era mordida e assim formando um circulo uma asa de lado e um rosto em perfil de um pássaro em seu umbigo e vários símbolos estranhos sem eu corpo pareciam escritas em árabe aramaico e alquímicos mas algo ainda mais surpreendido eram seus longos cabelos negros flutuantes no liquido que preenchia a sua volta e uma mecha vermelha ao lado direito de sua cabeça ate a ponta como a própria noite tao escuro e brilhantes.

Ele colocou Kara logo no chão próximo a uma parede e assim mantinha inconsciente.

- Espere Super homem. – disse Hal e assim com seu anel prendendo todos os cientistas e técnicos com cordas energéticas e se dirigindo a um deles um homem com uma roupa azul marinho e estava com ar de superioridade e botas da mesma cor e o flutuando a sua frente com seu anel.

Sua raiva estava aflorando ele observava Super Homem que observava fascinado e assim ele observava o homem pelo vidro aparentemente adormecido.

- O que diabos vocês fizeram com ele? – disse Hal dando um tapa com o anel projetando uma mao em seu rosto.

- Nos, não fizemos nada que não devesse ser feito ao qula ele não merecesse. – Disse com ironia. – Ele não e nada mais que uma outra criatura.

- Entao o que e aquilo que eu vejo? – disse apontando o vidro.

- Um ser evoluído. – disse observando

- Voces o usaram como se fosse uma cobaia um rato de laboratório. – Disse Hal. – Nos vamos fazer de tudo para levar ele de volta. – dizia.

- Ele nao pertence mais a liga da justiça ele nem pertence mais a seu mundo ele não e nem ao menos mais humano. – disse com altivez. – Ele nem ao menos e igual a vocês ele não e mais ele e uma obra de arte... – Sendo surpreendido por um soco potente o jogando do outro lado da sala porem ainda consciente este era desferido pelo punho de super Homem.

Ele parecia sem folego respirando com dificuldade lagrimas em seus olhos seus olhos vermelhos.

E assim disse com dificuldade e a voz embargada.

- CALE A SUA MALDITA BOCA. – Rugiu e assim com a voz contida ele começou

- Ele continua a ser humano, ele e um homem poderoso ele ainda e humano e de valor e meu melhor amigo ele nunca havia falhado conosco sempre me ajudando sempre aparecendo na hora certa e eu falhei com ele, quando ele mais precisava eu vim ajudar ele mas mesmo assim eu vou levar ele embora, pode ser tarde mas eu irei remediar a situação... – dizia.

- Ele continua a ser um membro da liga da justiça. – disse Hal se aproximando e com o anel ele levitou o homem colocando sentado em frente aos controles e disse.

- Liberte ele agora. – disse. – E que seja melhor que ele tenha saúde e se lembre de nos ou você vai pagar caro.

- Voces irão se arrepender... – Tentava dizer.

- Voces e seu planeta que vao se arrepender se algo de errado for acontecer se ele não for o homem que eu conheci... – disse Super Homem com uma voz sinistra.

E assim ele digitando códigos e pertando botões ele começou a retirar as placas e desconectar os cabos onde as portinholas se abriam e liberando os liquido e assim revelando Bruce deitado no chão cobertos por seus longos cabelos negros e assim os dois se aproximaram lentamente em sua direção e assim Hal o pegou em seu colo e retirou os cabos e sondas de seu corpo e tentou passar a sua mao pelo seu rosto sussurrando em seu rosto sendo observado por super homem que se ajoelhava a seu lado tocando o rosto de Batman.

- Por favor Bruce, por favor, seja você. – Implorava Hal. – Oh meu deus nos falhamos. – dizia entre lagrimas.

- Eu sou aquele que mais falhou eu não pude ajudar eu não pude lutar você nos ajudou e nos não podemos nem resgatar você. – também chorando e os dois cada um abracou o homem inconsciente.

Mas o homem aos poucos abria seus olhos e via dois homens em prantos ao seu redor, vendo que sua suplica foi recompensada ele falou com sua voz rouca pela emoção.

- E bom saber que vocês vieram... – Disse e assim recebendo uma fungada e assim continuou. - Não, nenhum de vocês poderiam falhar, era algo que não se poderia prever. – disse em seus longos cabelos negros e molhados.

- E Claro que nos iriamos vir Bruce. – disse Clarck.

- Nos nunca iriamos desistir de você. – Completou Hal.

- Eu sei, seus idiota, mas parem de me abracar estão me sufocando. – disse. – Me ajudem a levantar.

- Certo. – Disse Super Homem se afastando e o Lanterna Verde ajudando a levantar.

- Voce esta magro, perdeu peso. – Disse Hal abracando Bruce.

- Parem de me abracar e me tirem logo daqui, eu não aguento mais. – Porem parou olhando a um canto onde se encontrava Kara inconsciente em um canto da parede ele cambaleante tentou se aproximar da kryptiniana mas foi contido pelos bracos de Super homem e assim em um sussurro disse.

- E minha culpa, eu fiz isso, eu sinto muito... – disse tentando se soltar molhado e escorregadio e assim ajoelhado ao lado da mulher inconsciente.

- Não... não... nada disso e sua culpa, você não teve intenção, Darkseid e o culpado de tudo que tem acontecido com você... – Disse Clarck o puxando e vendo inúmeros cabos presos aos seu corpo e assim falou. – Vamos tirar esses cabos de seu corpo.

- Esse colar horrível, primeiro, com isso você parece alguma espécie de bicho de estimação muito estranho. – dizia Hal.

- NÃO... – Gritou e com um pulo segurando o colar do pescoço se afastou dos dois em uma parede se abaixando com temor se encolhendo e com seus cabelos a frente de seu rosto o cobrindo.

- Bruce... espere se acalme. – dizia Hal, nos não vamos machucar.

- MACHUCAR O DIABO, EU E QUE VOU MACHUCAR VOCES. – Gritou com sua voz de Batman assustando ate mesmo os cientistas presos longe deles fazendo a todos pularem, vendo seus olhos vermelhos iguais a sangue e suas pupilas verticais.

- Bruce, somos nos, seus amigos. – disse Super Homem se aproximando cautelosamente e tentando pegar suas mãos.

- O colar... – Tentou dizer sendo puxado para perto deles novamente. – E um colar de controle... eu fui transformado numa aberração monstruosa... – tentava argumentar.

- VOCE NÃO E UMA ABERRACAO. – Rugiram os dois pegando seus ombros de encontro a seus corpos mesmo vendo seus olhos vermelhos, que imediatamente mudou de um vermelho para um azul intenso e forte. – Voce não e uma aberração, você não e um monstro, você e humano, vamos fazer de tudo para ajudar. – disseram.

- Ou... – Dizia com aparente felicidade. – E bom ter pessoas que acreditam em mim. – Dizia. – Mas eu não sei dos outros que eu feri. – Dizia. – E nem a decisão que os outros irão tomar quando descobrirem o que eu fiz com todas as cobaias que Darkseid trouxe. – disse virando o rosto para Kara.

- Não se culpe Bruce, você e uma vitima, você foi obrigado a tudo isso. – Disse Hal.

- Que comovente, tentando converter uma besta da guerra a virar um gato domestico. – disse um dos cientistas que estavam amarrados. – Saibam que não existe volta, não existe reversão e tudo esta indo de encontro a um novo poder um poder tao destrutivo que seria capaz que extinguir as estrelas... – mas foi silenciado por um soco de um anel energético de Hal o nocauteando e assim surpreendendo a todos.

- Ignore estes lixos, Bruce, vamos encontrar os outros este lugar esta começando a feder. – E assim puxando Bruce em seus bracos e no seu ombro e assim falando em direção ao homem de aco. – Pegue a Kara, Kal.

- Atordoado ele fez o que foi pedido e assim eles voaram em direção ao centro saindo pela entrada destruída e la em direção ao ceu onde viram uma luta de cinco contra um no caso Etrigan, Zatanna, Pai Celestial, Constantine e Mulher Maravilha em meio a inúmeras crateras em diversos pontos de Apokolips e também batalhas em todos os locais e assim vendo vovo bondade lutar com Barda e Kalibak com senhor milagre e assim por diante além de vários soldados e parademonios ao longo dos inúmeros espaços, então como se tudo fosse em câmera lenta Senhor Mialgre foi jogado atingido por um raio alguns metros próximo onde anteriormente estavam e assim surgia Kalibak voando como que com uma expressão de nojo em direção aos dois.

- Se não era o rameiro de meu pai, tentando fugir com os vermes inferiores... – Foi suficiente para receber uma trombada de anel energético junto com um soco de Super Homem o jogando vários metros longe de onde estavam.

- Sendo que Bruce tentava sair dos ombros de Hal sendo surpreendido por um tapa forte em sua bunda o fazendo gritar.

- Fique quieto Bruce. – Alertou Lanterna Verde..

- Voces tem que arranjar uma maneira de parar a luta de Darkseid, ele pode acabar matando alguém... – tentava dizer em um aperto de Hal.

- Nos sabemos disso, mas antes precisamos arranjar algo para todos nos fugirmos em segurança. – Disse Clarck.

- Um tubo de explosão seria apropriado. – Completou Hal.

- Eu acho que o senhor milagre pode ajudar. – Disse Batman, enquanto que todos ouviram um ronco de seu estomago magro e assim ele disse. – Desculpe...

- A quanto tempo você não come Bruce, perguntou Hal.

- Eu... eu não sei... – disse tentando se mudar dos ombros de Hal, apenas para ser recebido por vários tapas mais fortes.

- Ai... pare com isso Hal, eu posso estar fraco, mas eu continuo em forma o suficiente para chutar você. – disse somente dessa vez recebeu um novo tapa so que do kryptoniano.

- Cale a boca e pare de se debater. – disse Clarck. – O que esta acontecendo afinal. – disse Clarck.

- Eu quero descer, eu odeio ficar sem fazer nada e nos ombros como se eu fosse uma criança, eu posso andar. – dizia empurrando os ombros de Hal.

- Somente com uma sunga, descalço e ainda por cima sem qualquer roupa? – perguntou Hal.

- Use seu anel, imbecil. – retrucou Bruce.

- Bem pensado. – disse Clarck.

- Eu não pretendia tirar você das minhas vistas. – disse o colocando no chão e assim cambaleando o homem foi envolvido com a energia esmeralda do anel onde instantes depois estava usando uma armadura verde com ombreiras e joelheiras e o símbolo da tropa dos lanternas verdes e uma bota de cano longo completamente verde e um capacete esmeralda de viseiras.

- Não esta tao bom, mas e melhor do que ficar sem roupa. – disse Bruce.

- Melhor, por que você pode voar conosco agora e so usar a forca de vontade e pode soltar rajadas tambem. – disse avisando.

- A ainda melhor. – disse com um sorriso torto vendo seus cabelos esvoaçando ao redor como se estivessem vivos e a mecha vermelha incomoda tao grande quanto o cavaleiro das trevas..

- Certo eu vou acordar o senhor milagre. – disse Clarck com Kara inconsciente em seu ombro, mas todos foram surpreendidos por uma rajada extremamente potente jogando a todos mais alguns metro a frente e assim apenas atordoados com Kara jogada em cima de Clarck.

Bruce se levantou no instante seguinte procurando o causador do ocorrido e assim avistou quem menos queria ver.

Quem havia disparado as rajadas era a vovo bondade com uma arma de raios, seguida de uma bazuca em seus ombros.

- Eu devia ter me livrado de você quando tive a chance, seu puto. – disse o filho de Darkseid correndo na direção. – Eu devia ter arranjado uma desculpa par seu desaparecimento.

- Por sua culpa Apokolips esta sitiada tem vermes para todos os lados e eu concordo com Kalibak vamos acabar com você e nos livrar da infestação de ratos e vermes. – disse Vovo Bondade e assim os dois correram em sua direção.

Pensando rápido ele se concentrou e voou em direção aos dois onde materializou um bastao e rajadas em suas direções e assim ante de atingir cada um lancou uma rajada formando um campo de igualdade e assim uma explosão em que cada um igualava rajadas em igualdade e distorcendo o campo a sua volta e aumentando a intensidade da massa de energia ate que ouve uma explosão jogando cada um em direções diferentes, mas Batman tinha se protegido com uma redoma circular e assim voou em direção a Hal e Clarck estes gemendo atordoados mas aparentemente bem.

- Vamos... vamos acordem... – disse dando tapas em seus rostos um de cada um e balançando seus ombros, quando foi surpreendidos por uma mao em seus ombros o jogando para o alto era Vovo Bondade seguida de Kalibak que voavam em sua direção ele usou um escudo para repelir um ataque explosivo e assim a luta segu, depois iu para outro patamar em céus vermelhos de Apokolips.

E assim enquanto cada um jogava raios e rajada em direção a Batman que as repelia e jogava com cordas de energia cada um ele estav cada ves mais próximo da luta entre Dakseid e assim chamando a atenção de vários combatentes que paravam para observar e assim ele materializou um bastao com corda jogando os dois no chão com violência quando iam levantar e desferir cada um um soco em sua direção forma surpreendidos por um velocista escarlate formando um redemoinhos na volta dos dois jogando em um prédio próximo.

- Batman, graças a deus... – disse Flash o Abracando com forca e assim.

- Pare Flash, precisamos vencer e fugir antes que ele aparecam depois comemoramos agora precisamos nos livrar dessa situação. – disse afastando Flash.

- Certo, autoritário como sempre. – disse com um sorriso e assim acrescentando. – E bom ver você, o que fez com o cabelo? – perguntou. – Por que esta magro desse jeito da para ver as costelas. – disse cutucando.

- Pare Flash. – disse se afastando como se o toque o machucasse.

Porem antes que ouvesse uma replica eles foram surpreendidos mais uma vez por Kalibak e Vovo Bondade e ele pensava como estav difícil de se livrar desses dois.

Rebendo um soco potente que o jogou não para baixo mas para o alto e sem resolver a situação ele logo se concentrou e voando com os propulsores da armadura ele olhou estava longe foi atingido por um raio que o deixou sem folego e assim o causador da situação era uma magia conjurada por Constantine que tentava desferir qualquer coisa mas sua conjurações eram nada mais que um incomodo a Darkseid, e assim olhou alguns dos combatentes caindo mulher maravilha sendo segurada pelo pescoço por Darkseid este a matinha com bracos quebrado pendurados em ângulos estranhos e assim vendo que estava parcialmente inconsciente ele a jogou em direção ao chão e assim seus raios ômega iam atingir seu objetivo ela tentava se soltar lancando um pontapé e assim mais surpreendido do que machucando a soltando estando a deriva e flutuando com dificuldade, sem ter tempo de pensar ele viu Super Homem e Hal voando ao resgate observando cada um se aproximando da luta ele pensava estar mais próximo do que os outros e a mulher maravilha com lábios cortados e o senhor milagre com seu cajado quebrado ele lancava uma rajada em sua direção para apenas ser repelida seu objetivo em mente matar a todos e assim cada um inerte tentando escapar e sem pensar quando Darkseid em seus últimos segundo lancava uma sanção ômega na direção de todos ele então conseguiu a tempo sendo atingido com tudo com sua armadura e barreira quebradas com a forca dos raios ômega e seu peito sendo aberto ao meio onde ele caiu a frente de Diana que com olhos horrorizados e um Darkseid paralisados como que se tudo parassem sem respiração seus olhos fechados e assim os dois caindo com forca no chão...

Diana mesmo tendo caído no chão a própria queda não a feriu não fisicamente mas seus olhos e sua alma recebendo sangue e órgãos manchando seu traje e assim tendo que vendo seu amigo e mais o super homem de encontro a situação no chão e Hal seus olhos e expressões petrificadas no local.

Hal como se não a enxergasse viu a situação e arrebatando Bruce de cima dela e com um grito animalesco ajoelhado com Bruce em seus bracos ele rugiu como uma fera.

- DARKSEID, EU VOU MATAR VOCE. - E assim suas lagrimas como a de Flash que a abracava acalentando seu corpo e Hal em prantos chorando como se seu mundo tivesse desabado e os pilares que o sustentaram ruindo.

E assim Darkseid, mesmo assim rugiu em resposta e assim uma luta de titãs começava socos com violência desferidas no ceu e raios ômega rivalizando a os raios vermelho de Super Homem,.

As coisas não poderia ser piores era o que pensava mas então em meio a uma tempestade e nevoa repentina e a essência Alpha como serpentes rastejando a sua volta e tudo sendo envolvido por ondas negras.

E assim em meio a sua lagrimas Bruce comecou a liberar uma auras negras que inesperadamente como que explodisse jogando a todos longe e assim em meio ao atordoamento ele foi projetado e assim envolto da essência negra flutuando e sendo tomado pela escuridão onde ela havia visto um colar quebrado pendurado e esfarelando e caindo e assim como que fosse envolto de chamas negras e olhos vermelhos e seu corpo regenerado curado seu coração seus órgãos que haviam sido atingido se regenerando e assim transformando, ele gritou com uma voz monstruosas e suas onda e pulsos foram suficientes para atordoar unidas com uma explosão psíquica capaz de jogar contra suas mentes e perdendo a realidade caindo num abismo de desespero e assim ele não via além da escuridão flutuando e sendo tomado por um a essência negra chamas e seus cabelos como que serpentes não se distinguindo entre a escuridão e as sombras e assim a própria energia negativa como uma explosão tomou o planeta e nada mais que escuridão e assim os pesadelos começaram e sem saber quando surgiram e quando tudo terminar.

Hal em algum momento de sua patrulha nos lanternas verdes ele estava indo com a tropa em uma missão de resgate e extermínio foi relatado que a tropa sinistro invadiu um planeta e escravizou diversos habitantes além de se rebelar antes contra qualquer ordem ele matou um guardião e assim assumiu seus poderes.

Então ele estava indo com diversos integrantes da tropa, mas inesperadamente surpreendido e ao longe via vários corpos flutuando a esmo no espaço todos com cortes em seu peitos e assim ele via milhares de corpos a esmo no espaço seguindo uma trilha quando inesperadamente eles foram atacado como rajadas amarelas mesmo o mais forte lanterna verde não foi pareo para a emboscada e assim com um imenso canhao cada um foi abatido sobrando somente Hal este por sua vez tentava salvar cada um que pudesse sem esperança foi obrigado a seguir em frente abatendo muitos lanternas amarelos em seu caminho ate que por um momento viu Sinestro o esperando no espaço com a tropa dos lanterna amarelos a sua volta como uma escolta mas o que o surpreendeu foi o fato que estava Carol a safira estrela esta sendo presa entre os aliados de Sinestro este segurando por seus cabelos e dizendo.

- Nada mais do que um tolo, e tolos sempre pagao por seus erros.

- Diga Hal Jordan aceita se unir amim e a minha tropa? – perguntou.

- Solte a safira estrela e se renda você vai pagar por seus crimes, Sinestro, você não tem como escapar. – disse com esperança.

- Voce esta cego, não ve que tenho centenas se não milhares de aliados formando a tropa dos lanternas amarelos, quem poderia pensar que você e tao tolo, você e que deveria se render. – disse Sinestro.

- Eu sou o suficiente para acabar com todos os lanternas amarelos de uma so vez. Eu não preciso que você se gabe eu já o venci inuemras vezes. – disse.

- Nem que seja pela vida da safira estrela? – perguntou e assim como se dissesse ele se virou para ela e antes de mais nada.

E antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra a amis ele cortou seu pescoço com um disparo do anel e num momento como se o tempo parassem ele olhou incapaz de se mover.

A mulher que amava morreu assassinada a sua frente sem dar chance a sua ele era um covarde e um covarde que usava o medo como fonte de poder.

Mas isso não era tudo Sinestro riu como se avida não fizesse sentido e o anel perdia seu poder e não era mais safira estrela apena Carol.

Então como se dominado pelo poder do medo a rava o consumiu e assim tomado pelo poder como se infectado ele mudou tudo a sua volta perdeu o rumo o interesse assim não era mais Hal Jordan mas Parallax e assim como que possuído com um imenso grito ele se transformou capa esvoaçante olhar sombrio tomado pelo ódio e o medo investiu como que possuído por outro ser e matou a todos em seu caminho e assim olhando como um outro homem destruiu tudo a seu redor com rajadas de seu poderes ele eliminou toda a tropa sinistro e assim por diante em meio a solidão e ao desespero se deixou consumir pelo ódio e assim vagando a esmo pelo espaço com sua amada nos bracos a colocando em uma redoma de esmeralda.

E assim travando sua própria batalha uma guerra para eliminar todo o amor e esperança e forca de vontade por todo o universo e assim trazendo paz sem vida por onde passava e eliminando todas as tropas que passavam por sua frente.

O super homem estava em um jantar com Lois seus óculos em seus rosto e assim aos poucos ele sentia seus olhos arderem e suas mãos pesadas e antes que pudesse fazer algo ele ia beijar Lois mas seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e depois como se estivesse sendo irradiado por um sol amarelo incandescente ele disparou sem qualquer controle seus raios suas mãos não foram capazes de parar ele estava sem controle como se todos os raios saíssem em ondas chicotes não apenas Lois foi atingida mas todos a sua volta seus músculos não eram pequenos cresciam descontroladamente sem precisao ou parada deformado e assim tudo a sua volta perdia o controle o estrondo de seus poderes ao andar causava estrondos e impactos de vento mesmo voar não era capaz a velocidade inconstante a densidade seus olhos tudo não havia controle.

Pessoas ao pedir ajuda eram esmagadas ele crescia tanto que esmagava carros causando ondas de impacto a sua volta e assim destruía tudo e imensas ondas pelo seu andar terremotos e assim se via num mundo deserto causando mortes por onde passasse e destruição...

Flash não poderia andar seus braço pernas não poderia se mexer imóvel imutável e sem fala onde criaturas sanguinária devoravam sua carne e pernas elásticas que sem forcas apenas derretidas e assim olhando a sua volta como se o mundo fosse mais rápido do que ele e sua família não olhasse para ele não existia sua mae ela estava comendo sua carne como um zumbi seu sangue escorria para sua boca que era aberta com filamentos e garras e assim macacos controlavam as pessoas a sua volta.

Diana esta presa em um mármore escaldante numa prisão esta prisão de harpias e monstros cada um deles a tomando sexualmente e assim ela gritava por socorro ninguém a ajudar apenas passando a sua volta seu próprio corpo nada mais do que barro e seu ventre sangue onde criaturas abriam e saiam de seu interior a enquanto a estupravam sucessivamente seus gritos abafado pelo fogo e dentes eram arrancados sme forca onde seus bracos foram arrancados e seus corpo esticado mais do que suportaria.

Scott Free o senhor milagre jamais esteve fora de Apokolips ele jamais escapou seu corpo mutilado suas pernas substituídas por membro robóticos e suas acoes nada mais do que eram controlados por Darkseid ele lutava sem descanso mesmo aparentemente não precisar de descanso ele lutava me arenas escapava de armadilhas para o entretenimento do publico que assistia um robô sem vontade de olhos robóticos.

E assim grande Barda não apenas uma concubina ela não servia nada mais que entretenimento e seu corpo fino e escultural era visto e passando para todos os que a buscavam não existia um parceiro e assim seguia seus dias apanhando e sendo usada marcas de mordidas arranhões e diverso machucado em seu corpo.

Pai celestial não era o mesmo seu cajado quebrado seus corpo aprisionado onde era um calabouço vendo uma terra poluída e enegrecida esta destruídas construções arruinadas sem teto famintos percorrendo o que seria Nova Genesis e sem suas florestas sem seu verde sem nada para se orgulhar apenas um homem faminto velho sem esperanças.

Cosntantine este torturado por diversos demônios e onde mutilações eram refeitas e todos os dias pendurados em cabides e outros com chicotes muitas vezes cada demônio o torturava de maneiras diferentes e antes com dentes sendo arrancados e pústulas nascendo e câncer crescendo descontroladamente.

Zatanna esta vendo dentro de um círculos presa olhando seu pai sendo devorado e outras vezes arrancado da terra e outras onde semore se sacrificava em seu lugar um altar cerimonial onde ela havia invocado a um enorme demônio estes seis olhos gigantesco de pele vermelhas chifre curvados e cascos em lugar dos pes num lago de lava fervente a volta onde sempre a observar a tortura e morte seguinte de seu pai onde nada poderia fazer.

Etrigan não estava sozinho Jason Blood este sendo devorado e regurgitado pagando por seus pecados de décadas e milênio e por fim seguidos o momento de camelot onde este ruía pelas suas mãos e assim etrigan sendo drenado e voltando onde era torturado e a seguida nada como um imenso rio de sangue e lava onde era jogados seus ossos arrancados e seus órgãos devorados onde nasciam de novo para mais uma vez ele ser arrancado e novamente.

O poior chegaria e assim Dakseid não, Uxas um reles humano observando o reino de Apokolips este governando pelas mãos de seu irmão mais velho Eron um reino de destruição e caos sem sentido onde era torturado por sua esposa que o traiu dado aos cachorros e alimentado com racao este cabelos sujos escorridos num calabouço cheio de ratos onde sua amada o traiu para dar poder a seu irmão este uma pedra vermelha em forma de homem ou um homem em forma de pedra vermelha onde gotas de sangue escorriam de sua cabeça e sal era colocado em suas feridas abertas e pernas arrancadas onde jamais cicatrizavam, rosto sujo olhos cegos e boca cortada cujos dentes eram arrancados e seus amigos não existiam Uxas aprisionado e tornturado durante seus longos anos exilado em uma pedra onde estaria seu calabouço sua mae o abandonou e jamais retornou ela o considerava fraco e não o considerava seu filho, seu tormento e sua vida alimentado com restos de animais mortos por apenas algumas semanas de seus dias em toda a sua vida com algo como se fosse agua...

Em meio as trevas preso no rio de sangue se banhando com as aguas correntes daquela dimensão Batman embaixo da grande cachoeira de sangue observava a pelas aguas como se fosse um monitor todos os seus aliados e inimigos em especial Kalibak este ele adoraria torturar com requintes de crueldade.

Kalibak um bebe que jamais cresceu uma forma atrofiada uma criança eterna cujo rosto torto e deformado magro era jogado de penhascos onde tentava acompanhar seu pai este não tinha forcas para se defender sempre espancado e sem alimentos onde ele tentava pegar um pecado de pao mas nunca o ofereciam e assim tentava correr do chicote desferido pelo seu pai Darkseid este um gigante de pedra o esmagava com seu pe e sempre voltava como uma criança com a cabeça maior que o corpo atrofiado e sua perna manca mais e mais tentava correr para apenas cair e ser cortado e fatiado diversas vezes e assim ele olhava com lagrimas em seus olhos e seu sangue escorrendo e animais peçonhentos o mordendo e sangue jorrando onde lobos gigantes o prosseguiam e sem esperança em cavernas escuras cheias de morcegos que o mordiam e suas pernas eram roídas e seus dedos arrancados por ratos.

E assim ele olhava para a mulher de vermelho esta estava nua dentro da agua com seus longos cabelos molhados tao longos como os seus em extensão e assim ela dizia.

- Voce não acha que já e suficiente aqueles que são seus aliados estão sofrendo também, Darkseid e o único que precisa pagar seus poderes podem ser controlados mas so se você voltar.

- Darkseid e o único culpado, isso eu sei, mas quando eu fui atingido eu não estava no meu corpo e mesmo eu acho que preciso de um empurrão para acordar, não tenho certeza como a sentir a situação em si. – Disse distraído observando Super Homem e meio a uma cratera o rio a sua volta era um imenso espelho que mostrava a realidade a sua volta.

- E bom ocupar a forma de um morcego, mas as veses ser um corvo deixaq qualquer pessoa na duvida sem saber com quem esta lidando e com mais medo. – dizia com um sorriso.

- Mesmo seu corpo estando paralisado e não podendo sair não quer dizer que sua mente não pode fazer projeções ou materializar forcas ocultas, eu sou uma bela serpente. – disse observando o pesadelo de Hal Jordan onde este cacava lanternas verdes e matava civilizações.

- Por que isso com Hal Jordan? – perguntou apontando na direção do Lanterna Verde.

- Ele tem medo de sucumbir a o poder do medo ele tem medo de perder a safira estrela. – disse. – Eles estavam me tratando como uma criança. – disse exasperado.

- Eles devem se preocupar muito, mas foram incapazes de impedir sua morte. – disse a mulher. – Gracas a mim que você e meu protegido.

- Voce e minha madrinha. – disse. – A conversa esta boa mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer, pessoas a acordar e um mundo a tirar de pesadelos. – terminando de falar.

- Sim, mas eu aconselho a você acordar Hal Jordan primeiro. – disse Apontando para o espelho da agua.

- Entao esta certo. – disse enquanto saia do riacho coberto de sangue e era seguido de almas e espíritos que como tentáculos entravam por sua boca e sem se importar ele andava com sangue pingando e assim ele seguia em direção a caverna escura onde a luz no fim era vista...

Hal Jordan chorando a esmo flutuando em constelações e sempre lembrando de seu amor de... espera... – pensava como ele foi parar ali, como ele chegou a lutar com a tropa sinistro, não fazia sentido.

Ele olhou pelo espaço e assim se concentrando ele percebeu que não havia nada real como ele havia parado no espaço e como as estrelas o perseguiam como tudo foi parar com ele matando tudo a seu redor.

Sua voz era um sussurro distante sem ser recebido como se tudo se repetisse e sua vida não fosse nada do que manipulável.

- Isso não e possível, isso não deveria acontecer, Carol não deveria estar morta por que na verdade sinistro não estava la e tudo nada mais do que personificação de seus medos. – Eu onde eu etava antes de chegar a lutar com Sinestro? – E assim como se sua memoria fosse uma velocidade da luz ele lembrou.

Ele foi resgatar Batman, ele nunca esteve aqui de verdade.

- Certo Hal, você esta certo. – ouvindo a voz de Batman na imensidão das estrelas mesmo estas sendo nada mais do que alucinações e projeções e assim um morcego branco em chamas incandescentes se materializou a sua frente. – E claro que você esta em um mundo criado pelo seu medo. – disse assim formando aos poucos a sua forma humana em chamas brancas a sua frente como se fosse espectral e longas cabeleiras como rastro de um cometa e olhos azuis mas cobertos por uma luz branca.

- Como isso foi acontecer, você morreu, eu vi. – Disse se aproximando e assim sua capa desaparecendo e suas roupas convencionais de lanterna aparecendo. – Darkseid o matou, então eu morri em meio a batalha de Apokolips? – disse tentando se aproximar.

- Não Hal, nenhum de nos morreu, eu aparentemente sou difícil de matar eu voltei e na verdade não sei como, mas meu corpo se descontrolou eu perdi qualquer controle e por fim todos que estavam no planeta e também meus poderes estão se alastrando por todo o universo esta chegando a Oa. – disse. – Eu sou capaz de projetar e criar pesadelos poderes que fazem com que todos fiquem em seus mundos imaginários criados por seus medos pesadelos sem fim. – disse.

- Isso nada mais e do que um imenso pesadelo, então como seu saio? – perguntou Hal.

- Querendo acordar, mas antes saiba que eu vago pelos sonhos e por isso fico preso neles então você tem que arranjar uma forma de me acordar, mas você deve saber, então adeus por enquanto Hal... – disse e com uma imensa luz branca tudo desapareceu.

Com um grito Hal Jordan acordou no que parecia uma imensa cratera uma terra escura cuja lua era a única coisa que brilhava e assim ele olhou a sua volta numa nevoa que cobria a sua volta e energia negra se propagava a sua volta e que o silencio assustador de todos inconscientes a sua volta e logo o que mais o assustou era uma forma enraizada como uma arvore em chamas uma entidade escura feita de uma imensa juga escura que flamejava a sua volta de olhos vermelhos incandescentes e estes brilhavam como sangue ele flutuava em chamas e na terra existiam raízes negras como a de uma arvore e serpentes negras de olhos vermelhos como que feitas de escuridão e chamas aquele conhecido anteriormente como Batman ele cujo corpo coberto de chamas ele não estava acordado e assim sabia que sua visão era real.

Então com seu anel ele voou em sua direção e assim ele viu vovo bondade se remexendo em um canto em um possível pesadelo mas a ignorou e assim foi ate Bruce e acariciou seu rosto e sussurrando em seu ouvido disse.

- Quando eu estava indo para o QG da liga da justiça eu falei para você que precisávamos discutir algo, eu queria dizer para você mas fomos interrompidos pela invasão de Darkseid, eu falei que precisávamos conversar, não e mesmo. – dizia sem esperar resposta. – Eu mesmo que tenha sonhado com a Carol, mesmo que meu pior pesadelo seja me tornar um assassino perder a tropa meu pior medo o pior de todos eles e perder você e poder você o homem que eu amo meu companheiro o homem que esta lutando sempre a meu lado sempre certo... – E assim o beijou seus lábio se encontraram nos dele e com a língua adentrou seus lábios e sua boca percorrendo o ceu de sua boca e entre os beijos ele sussurrou, - Acorde Bruce, controle seus poderes, faca com que todos acordem. – E assim ele continuou a beijar seus lábio e passar a língua e sua língua e quando ele perdia as esperanças ele ouviu um sussurro dizendo entre gemidos.

- Eu nunca pensei Hal, jamais havia imaginado isso, que você gostava dessa maneira, que você em queria... – Dizia enquanto que voltava ao normal sua forma em chamas perdia os poderes e toda a energia negativa se desfazia e assim ele era pegou pelos bracos de Hal antes de cair no chão apenas com sua sunga já que a roupa verde havia sido destruída e a escuridão desaparecia sendo substituída por um sol e uma terra em total claridade e assim todos acordavam na em seguida alguns atordoados e la desciam no chão aos pes de Diana estava com ferida pela luta com Darkseid, ela olhava atordoada pela cena o Bruce vivo nos bracos de Hal, e assim com um Super Homem voando ao encontro deles abatido e assustado, mesmo que os dois mais feridos fisicamente na maior parte do ceu vermelho eles não viram além de alguns parademonios inconscientes e apenas aliados voltando a normalidade, descendo ate o chão e com forca abracando a os dois e chorando em seus ombros e assim falou enquanto observava a destruição a sal volta.

- Onde esta Darkseid? – perguntou Diana com avoz tremula e embargada tentando chega a eles e caindo de volta ao chão para ser amparada por Clarck.

- Tudo isso foi um sonho, tudo que eu passei foi uma alucinação? – perguntou.

- Quando eu acordei Darkseid estava inconsciente ao meu lado e aparentemente a maioria das pessoas esta acordando mas não todos. – disse olhando a sua volta com sal visão. – Eu vi você morre sendo atingindo pela sanção ômega. – Disse Clarck pegando em seu rosto e procurando por arranhões.

- Eu realmente fui atingido mas isso foi o momento decisivo do catalizador de meus poderes eu não posso controlar qualquer habilidade, eu preciso de algo que me mantenha controlado. – disse em desespero. – Me desculpem, eu pareço uma fonte interminável de problemas. – abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu ainda estou abalada com meu pesadelo, mas mesmo assim você não e uma fonte interminável de problemas qualquer pessoa que seja pego por Darkseid e sofra experimentos em suas mãos requer cuidados e eu faria isso tantas vezes quanto fosse necessário. – disse. – mas agora preciso de tratamento medico e encontrar quem estiver com uma caixa materna e o Pai Celestial e os outros. – Disse Diana.

- Espere, eu os procuro. – disse e assim falou alguns minutos depois. – Achei. – eu vou pegar Kara, oh meu deus. – Disse com alarme.

- O que foi. – perguntou Bruce Ainda nos bracos de Hal que não falava desde então.

- Ela acordou. – E assim voou em direção ao norte voltando rapidamente e assim a super girl estava bem lucida mas sem seus poderes.

- Eu me sinto sem poderes mas eu posso andar. – disse saindo do aperto do primo.

- Certo, vamos procurar os outros. – Continuou e assim falou. – me sigam.

Todos voaram com Kara no colo de seu primo e Diana com lentidão e assim eles voaram com Bruce no colo de Hal, sussurrando no ouvido de Bruce.

- Vamos falar mais tarde. – e assim eles encontraram Pai Celestial atordoado com os magos e Jason Blood igualmente atordoados.

- Meu filhos. – disse olhando para a sua volta e vendo Batman com cabelos longos e negros e uma mecha vermelha percorrendo seu cabelo parecia avaliar o homem que não aparentava ser tao perigoso ou poderoso apenas fraco e no colo do lanterna verde.

- Precisamos reunir nossos aliados, enquanto Apokolips esta desacordada.

- Eu nunca mais vou lutar... – ouviram Cosntantine dizer com a mao na cabeça.

- Eu juraria que você iria precisar de cigarros e bebidas para aliviar a tensão, não e mesmo. – disse Batman com astucia.

- Eu diria que todos precisamos de um trago forte. – disse Zatanna com amargura limpando as calcas.

- Cehga de conversa, vocês encontram um tubo de explosão e eu reúno todos para ca. – disse Clarck.

- Certo. – disse Diana com dor. – Eu mereço um dia inteiro de descanso.

- Com certeza. – disseram todos e assim Supe Homem voou a procura de todos para se reunirem e assim aos poucos foram chegando todos naquele local e assim o segundo a aparecer foi Flash e com isso Barda e Senhor Milagre este vinha e com os resto dos rebelados e depois Super Homem falou.

- Precisamos de dois tubos de explosão um para Nova Genesis e um para a terra, você tem o seu pai celestial? – perguntou super homem.

- Com certeza meu filho. – disse

E assim dois tubos de explosão um com destino o satélite da ligaq o outro com destino a nova genesis e assim se foram cada um seus destinos deixando Apokolips para traz.

E assim Flash, Super Girl Grande Barda, Senhor Milagre Constantine, Zatanna Mulher Maravilha, Batman, Hal Jordan, Super homem, Jason Blood.

No total apenas Batman Super Girl e Diana precisavam de atendimento medico, no caso de Batman um scanner genético.

Entao antes que falssem algo ou se virassem Bruce foi recebido por um abraco de J´onn J´onnz este falava em sua língua mae surpreendendo a todos.

Eu diria graças a deus. – Concluiu Flash.

- Voce esta magro. – disse J´onn falando o que todos tinham em mente.

- sim eu sei, agora me coloque no chão J´onn.

- Certo, vamos a ala hospitalar. – Uma Diana caindo as pedaços e assim passando por um processo de cura e ataduras colocando seus bracos no lugar. E assim Batman ficou encostado em uma cama uonde foi entregue um roupão com o símbolo da liga nele, apenas olhando com suas pernas encostadas e Flash aparecendo logo em seguida com um carrinho cheio de comida.

- Coma Morcego.

Eram paes com manteiga croassants pao de quijo, bife e diversos petiscos ali e comeu com lentidão e assim ate o ultimo resquício de alimento enquanto Hal aparecia sentando ao seu lado e vendo comer coxas de galinha e três macas queijo parmesão e um sanduiche seguido de um hambúrguer.

Assim enquanto todos eram tratados e suas feridas curadas era então a vez de Kara, ela parecia cansada e abatida, passando por um scanner genético e seu sangue feito uma cultura então a noticai bombástica dada por J´onn.

Ela não tem mais poderes parece que ela passou por uma kryptonita dourada algo drenou suas habilidades completamente anulando a capacidade de absorção da influencia do sol e não existe como ela restaurar isso ao normal. – disse.

E assim Kara caiu nos bracos de Clarck chorando encostada em seu ombro aos fungos, tirando toda a fome de Bruce que fugiu da ala hospitalar ficando apenas a olhar para a terra abaixo deles com um olhar perdido com um olhar perdido com os bracos enroscado nas pernas e assim ele.

Nao sabendo quanto tempo ficou observando a terra nem se importando com o que ocorria nela apenas parado e não observou vindo passos em sua direção era assim sentando ao seu lado ele olhou a Kara, com seu olhos abatidos e assim voltou a observar a terra sem ao menos ver e ela falou.

- Eu sei que se sente culpado, mas isso jamais vai ser sua culpa você foi torturado e fizeram coisas horríveis com você eu posso sentir em seus olhos, eu sei mesmo que você não vai falar, mas nem você nem eu podemos mudar o que aconteceu apena aceitar a vida e como ela pode ser adiante, você pode mudar tudo daqui para frente, eu mesma não culpo você o único culpado e Darkseid, e você sabe disse. – E assim ela levantou e puxou ele pelas suas mãos com ela dizendo. – Kal queria falar com você ate o Hal queria falar com você, mas eu falei que eu ia, e também eles querem fazer alguns testes em você para saber a extensão da mutação. – disse observando as estranhas tatuagens em seu corpo e seus longos cabelos longos tao compridos quanto a própria altura do homem.

- Eles são lindos... – dizia ela em admiração passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

E assim eles voltaram para a ala hospitalar e entraram e assim Kara foi ao encontro de Kal o abracando e assim ele foi conduzido a uma maquina de ressonância e antes fizeram um exame de sangue retirando uma amostra de seu sangue e tecidos e conduzindo a maquina de ressonância onde ficou deitado por uma hora e assim ouvindo o som e luzes do aparelhos sempre quieto e remoendo quando saiu ele ficou sentado na cama próxima e então uma pergunta veio a boca.

- Qual foi a desculpa do meu desaparecimento. – perguntou para todos.

- Bem a desculpa e que você Bruce Wayne foi sequestrado por Darkseid quando houve uma onda de abduções por todo o planeta e você foi uma das vitimas e a liga da justiça se envolveu pessoalmente no caso e nos encontramos todos os outros abduzidos uma semana antes de encontrar você e assim nos fomos pressionados pelo congresso e acionistas da empresa Wayne que ate Lucius Fox nos ameaçou... – dizia Super homem.

- Lucius, ameaçou vocês, como? – perguntou Bruce.

- Bom... – disse Flash. – Os outros abduzidos não estavam em apokolips eles eram feitos alguns testes e mandados para outros planetas como escravos mas com a ajuda do Pai celestial nos encontramos os outros que estavam em colônias mais próximas da terra, além do que Lucius prometeu e nos ameaçou cortar fundos e boicotar a liga da justiça formar protestos e toda uma cota de ameaças... – Dizia.

- Impressionante... – disse Bruce se encostando na cama e assim ficando por longos minutos olhando para o teto e assim ele adormeceu ouvindo os sons das maquinas funcionarem.

Passaram longos minutos ou horas quando ele acordou em completa escuridão e com um cobertor quente em cima dele e assim olhando para o lado viu Hal e trocaram olhares e então Hal falou.

- Eu não apenas quero você, eu desejo você, eu quero fazer amor com você fazer você implorar por mais... – disse se aproximando e levantando o cobertor onde ele ficou em baixo dele mas em cima de Bruce onde ele afastou o roupão de Bruce, e ficando entre suas pernas abrindo as e assim falou. – Eu quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu. – e assim ele o beijou adentrando sua caverna quente e suas línguas formaram um batalha contornando suas estencoes e assim eles gemeram em contato esfregando seus corpos e assim ele usando a forca do anel ele ficou parcialmente nu mostrando sua excitação crescente e assim um pênis duro largo e comprido.

Arrancando sua sunga e a jogando em algun canto da enfermaria comecou a bombear seu pênis com forca e agilidade.

- Eu... eu... – tentava dizer... – Hal... eu não... – Em seus pensamentos ele iria dizer que não estava pronto mas o medo foi jogado no fundo de sua mente e assim enquanto teve seus quadris levantado suas pernas afastadas e com um dedo colocado com dificuldade em seu anus onde adentrava cada anel de músculos com dificuldade mesmo que faziam dias que ele não tinha relações sexuais ele continuava apertado como se jamais tivesse relações sexuais na vida, enquanto ofegava e gemia pelas ministrações do dedo de Hal ele sentia algo liso e escorregadio junto com o dedo que passava por seus anéis de músculos era incomodo para dizer o mínimo ele ofegava e gemia de dor, não era mais do que estranho.

- Hal... Hal... por favor... – tentava dizer alarmado... você... – tentava argumentar sem sucesso. – Lubrificante... - gemia

- Shiiiii... shiii... relaxe Bruce eu tenho experiência e o anel reage a meus pensamentos eu criei com a forca da vontade agroa acalme. - disse.

E assim ele comecou um vai e vem entra e sai onde ele foi acrescentando mais um dedo e depois outro onde comecou a bater em a tirar ate que com varias batidas e mudanças de ângulos ele gemeu e para não gritar abacou Hal e comecou a morder seu ombro, fazendo o lanterna verde arquear de dor e dizer ofegante suas respirações contidas em seu nariz gemendo e fungando em cada baitda suas pernas abracandos suas costas enquanto gemia ele não poderia aguentar mais sabia que estav amachucando Hal e assim parando de morder seu ombro e gemendo entre lagrimas mal contidas e seu rosto girando de um lado ao outro com gemidos e ofegando em cada batia que ele sabia que era sua próstata enviando cargas e mais cargas de prazer uma eletricidade que percorria seu corpo.

- Hal... Hal... por favor... oh deus.. Hal... – gemia em estase.

Ate que por vários momentos ele sentindo os dedos se retirarem e entre sussurros ele sentia o pênis começando a entrar e passando por seus anéis de músculos e Hal Jordan beijando seus lábios onde sem pedir passagem abafando seus gemidos desesperados ele chupava sua boca e língua e descendo por seu pescoço ele mordia e lambia acariaciando seus mamilos com as mãos e puxando seus quadris o mantendo no lugar e assim em momentos como aquele ele sentia passara o pênis o preenchendo e assim batendo em seu fundo ate os testículos ele sentia os pelos de Hal esfregar nos dos seus e assim ele falou em seu ouvido.

- Voce e apertado, tente relaxar... – e sem dar tempo a se acostumar a sua penetração ele retirou e colocando lentamente onde ele comecou um processo lento de vai e vem entre suspiros e gemidos e assim ele comecou a gemer e a entrar e a sair, não era como as todas as veses que tinha feito sexo com Darkseid, parecido mas não igual os dois eram impacientes mas ele era proporcionado prazer na mesma intensidade e agora grosso mas não tao grande quanto o de Darkseid, mesmo que ele não saiba como aquilo havia entrado dentro dele e ainda continuava apertado, ate que o fato de ter morrido e ressuscitado explicar muito bem a situação.

Então cada vez mais rápido e aumentando as investidas horas lentas horas devagar e assim estocando com fervor ele sentia que a cad batida ele mudava o ângulo e em uma de suas batidas o fazendo gritar e a gemer de prazer ele gemia e gritava alucinado ondas de eletricidade prazer percorria seu corpo.

Hal levantava sua bunda e abaixando com cada golpe em sua bunda entrando com fervor e cada vez mais rá vez mais alucinado levantando sua bunda da cama de metal rangendo o no processo e assim em meio a cada estocada forte e gritos de extsse ele sentia o pênis duro passar por cada anel ate a sua próstata e como estaria no ceu naquele momento e assim seus gemidos e gritos agudos eram acompanhado de batida repetidas e tapas de pele contra pele o corpo nu do lanterna verde os pelos pubianos esfregando nos seus impregnando a enfermaria com cheiro de sexo e assim ele olhava com intensidade em seus olhso chupando e mordendo cada um dos seus mamilos e assim ele gritava com alegria sendo erguido com facilidade suas nedegas levntando e seu pensi sendo prensado em seu corpos e assim ele gemia apertando a bunda de Hal e assim ele subia por seu corpo com suas mãos e passando as unhas por seus corpo e raspando em sua coluna onde ele segurava com forca afundando suas unhas em seus ombros e mordendo seu ombro em meio a gritos abafados ele não desejava que ninguém ouvisse seus gritos cada vez mais lato e estridentes e assim ele sentia o pênis grosso batendo e batendo em seu anus atingindo suas próstata com precisao e assim ele gemia e gemia com mordidas de tirar sangue e assim ele sentia Hal rosnar e gemer de dor e assim ele intensificava as batidas indo e vindo com rebolando seus quadris e assim enterrando ate seus testículos e o tapa de pele contra pele cada vez mais alto e chupes marcados em seu pescoço e peito e clavícula onde ele mordia e marcava como sua propriedade e assim sua bunda levantava e abaixava e assim cada vez mais razos e seus testículos marcando formando círculos em cada batida em sua bunda e assim em mordidas profundas onde eram deixadas marcas de dentes e sangrando onde escorriam sangue e nas próprias unhas onde estas se afundando na carne e o sangue escorrendo e assim ele gemia abafado e além de tudo sua próstata abusada e constantemente atingida o fazia sentir ardor e ondas de eletricidade seu próprio pênis prensado entre os dois corpos pesado e que vibrava e assim em meio a cada batida ele sentia que veio entre seus estômagos e assim arquadno as costas e logo depois ainda com os dentes enterrados no ombro de Hal contraindo seu interior fazendo com que dificulte as estocadas e assim sentindo incomodo por bastante tempo ele sentia a familiar onde de jorro de sêmen em seu interiro revestindo e transbordando logo e com um rugido abafados ele enterrado em seu interior deitado onde ele retirou seus dentes do ombro e suas unhas onde escorriam sangue e assim ofegando seus cada um Hal olhando fixamente em seus olhos logo depois cada um ofegando e gemendo pos coito e Hal beijou e assim eles ficaram assim deitados olhando um para o outro abracados e sentindo incomodado ele tentou se mexer para depois desistir em derrota.

- Quando eu volto para a caverna. – disse em sussurro em seu ouvido. – Teria algum problema? – Perguntou sentindo sujo e pegajoso.

- Precisamos rever os planos de sua nova aparência e fatos onde seus DNA foi alterado na verdade tudo tem que ser catalogado e além de Lucius Fox esta ligando todos os dias, mas se tudo correr bem você vai para a terra em cinco dias. – disse se retirando de seu interior e logo se levantando e tomou o homem pelas mãos ajudando a levantar.

- Vamos tomar um banho e assim sendo seguido pelo mesmo.

Enquanto isso em Apokolips.

Darkseid realmente não estava para conversa, metade de seus parademonios estavam catatônicos, ;kalibak como boa parte da população de seu planeta estava inconsciente todos caídos em vielas e ruas aqueles que não estavam caídos estavam tao fracos que não conseguiam andar e a sua comitiva de cientistas estavam com baixas e além do mais ele vendo através das câmeras o beijo do lanterna com seu companheiro e o fato de ano ter morrido e com um poder de se levantar dos mortos ele queria esse poder era como se tivesse um deus da morte a seu dispor alguém cujo poder o afetou pela primeira vez desde que soube deste poder ele o queria de volta e faria qualquer coisa e passaria por tudo em seu caminho para tanto e fazia duas semanas que caira no pesadelo e logo acordou quando já se passavam duas semanas, mas nem todos eram tao felizes mais da metade de sua população estava presa naquele ciclo do inferno.

Logo que ele próprio se reestabelecesse ele iria se vingar e controlaria aquele poder, mas antes precisava acordar os seus súditos...

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Darkseid voltara no capitulo 08 nao agora aguardem

Descend Of The Darkness – Capitulo – 07

Hal tinha a intensão de levar Bruce ate o banheiro para um banho rápido mas ao passar pela mesa de exames uma ideia veio a cabeça, uma ideia safada e pervertida.

Parando em frente a mesa com Bruce igualmente nu ele empurrou a mesa atrás e empurrou Bruce de encontro a mesa ficou e puxou o homem em frente a mesa o prensando la e assim deitando seu ombro e segurando ele o estocou com presa e agilidade e assim separando suas pernas ficando atrás dele com seus quadris indo e vindo entrando e saindo sentindo a umidade do suas próprias sementes ainda dentro escorrendo pelas laterais melhorando a penetração.

- Hal... O deus... – gemeu sendo empurrado em frente a mesa quase deitando e tentando de alguma maneira segurar em algo com as mãos apenas para derrubar qualquer instrumento que estava la e assim arranhando a mesa com as unhas e por fim segurando em suas laterais sendo peitado com a bunda empinada ao alto e sentindo as estocadas o pênis duro passando por seus anéis de músculos com um pistao e os pelos pubianos rocando sua entrada e os testículos batendo em sua bunda no processo de entra e sai ele e seus próprios quadris iam de encontro com os do Lanterna Verde, vendo que ele estava com a parte posterior do traje apenas com a inferior sem o uniforme com o pênis para fora ele entrava rebolando e soltando seus ombros onde começou a segurar seus quadriz puxando e empurrando batendo na mesa com forca e com a forca fazendo a mesa ranger e balancar, seu pênis prensado na própria abaixo dele suas pernas abertas e sentindo as mãos de Hal acariciar seu lombo de abaixando beijando suas costas e depois levantando e continuando a estocar mais rápido.

Seus gemidos e respirações ásperas ele gemia e gritava a cada batida esta mudando o ângulo onde ele gritou estridentemente e assim atingindo sua próstata em constante tormento cada vez mais rápido e o fazendo gemer e a gritar estridentemente e assim sua bunda balançando saliva escorriam de seus gritos e Hal abaixou em meio as estocadas levantando seus rosto ficando de lado e o beijando em meio a seus gemidos segurando seu cabelo e os colocando de lado de sua cabeça eram lisos e pegajosos naquele momento.

Seus lábios se encontraram e assim com a língua pedindo passagem e adentrando sua boca e suas línguas lutaram pela dominância enquanto batia com agora em ciam dele acariciando suas pernas e dando tapas em sua bunda com o som de pele contra pele seu pênis vibrando ele sentiu Hal pegando seu membro e o bombeado em processo de estocadas frenéticas e tapa de pele contra pele gemidos abafados pelos beijos em seus lábios e suas línguas e uma boca deliciosamente molhada.

- Voce e muito gostoso... – Ouviu Hal dizer. – Voce e tao apertado e quente parece feito apenas para mim. – disse e assim estocava mais rápido unida a seus empurrões e tapa de pele contra pele a cada estocada batendo e sua próstata sem parar.

- Hal... Hal... por favor... Oh Porra... porra... – dizia. - ah ah ah ah aha... mais... mais... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH – gemia em constante movimento um ritmo constante de batidas frenéticas e avassaladoras, tendo seus cabelos puxados seus lábios unidos sua bunda batida e aquele membro o estocando com ferocidade.

Seus corpos em constante ritmo cada vez mais acelerado e com precisao e suas pele quentes e suadas e assim em meio a gritos e gemidos sua próstata sendo atacada ele sentia suas paredes internas se contraindo e obrigando Hal a acelerar e a bater com mais forca dificultando a passagem e as ondas elétricas a excitação e o prazer com forca ele veio em cima da mesa, seu orgasmo veio com forca e assim pensando que tinha acabado isso era um engano ele foi puxado longe da mesa ficando com seu corpo colado ao de Hal onde ele estava ainda com seu anus atacados e Hal levantou sua pernas esquerda e a colocou em cima da mesa pegando seus membro e beliscando seus mamilos e apertando onde mordia e chupava seus pescoço fazendo com que seu pescoço fica ao lado de seus rosto com seus quadris e bunda sendo empurrado e puxado em constante ritmo ao de Hal que estava parado em pe usando suas perna como apoio e assim ele com seus quadris alavancava indo para frente e para traz suas batidas ainda constantes e Bruce passou cada uma de seus bracos em volta do pescoço de Hal sentindo chupoes e beijos em seu pescoço e gemendo cada vez mais alto com tendo seu corpo para frente e para traz em ritmo com Hal igual a um pistão seus quadris e massageando suas pernas e acariciando suas cochas segurando sua perna em cima da mesa passando suas unhas em seus corpo e beliscando seus mamilos.

Suas respirações irregulares seus hálitos em quanto suas boca em constante batalha e ainda assim chupando sua língua na dele e em momentos ele bombeava seu pênis ainda duro.

Batendo seus quadris de encontro a sua próstata o fazendo gritar e gemer. E a cada estocada prensando seus corpos e massageando sua próstata batendo fundo e com ferocidade, seus bracos atrás das costas e passando pelos ombros e massageando a cabeças e puxando os cabelos de Hal este tentava tirar os cabelos de Bruce de seu rosto que desciam como uma cascata pelos seus ombros em meio as batidas como que fosse balançando para frente e para tras e assim em constante movimento cada um enquanto Hal usando seus quadris para alavancar suas pernas fixas e apenas sua bunda atingindo a cada estocada e passando o anel de músculos envolto de gemidos e gritos de prazer então mais uma vez o milionário veio seu esguicho mais forte com jatos de seus pênis e assim na frente em baixo da mesa, hal por sal vez continuava a bater e os tapa de pele contra pele e um rugido e assim ejaculando em seus interior e caindo com o homem em seu colo ainda enterrado nele em cima da cadeira estofada entre beijos e caricias saliva escorrendo de suas bocas, acariciando suas pernas e peitos beliscando seus mamilos.

- Ah... você e muito gostoso... – dizia Hal em seu ouvido apoiado na cadeira quando seu pênis enterrado no homem em seu colo então como que completamente excitado ele separou as pernas de Bruce colocando em cada lado da alca da cadeiras e perguntando.

- Já cavalgou? – e recebendo um aceno afirmativo Bruce segurando cada lado da cadeiras com suas pernas afastadas entre o homem sentado abaixo dele ele começou a levantar retirando a bunda do pênis de Hal de sem interior e voltando com tudo batendo fundo e passando por seus anéis de músculos onde soltou um grito atrás de grito este estava por ouvir suspiros de Hal cada vez que batia fundo levantando e abaixando atingindo sua próstata com tudo e assim ele gemia balançava a bunda Hal segurava seus quadris ajudando a alavancar o processo de entra e sai batendo com forca e sentindo os testículos e seu pênis ereto no ar balançando com o vai e vem e entra e sai.

]era lubrificado por sêmen que escorria e pingava e caindo com tudo no pênis grosso abaixo dele e assim em movimento alucinado ele gemia gritava e seus movimentos lúdicos enquanto Hal beijava suas costas e puxava seus cabelos para seus ombros enquanto o próprio Bruce se concentrava nas batidas no movimento dos quadris suas respirações ofegantes e assim ele sentia espasmos de seus pênis em contato com o ar e Hal tirando as mãos de seus quadris dando atenção a seu pênis bombeando no mesmo ritmo das suas batidas o vai e vem e o barulho os sons constantes de tapa de pele contra pele um movimento entre outras vezes lento e outras vezes rápidos alternando cada estocada e gemidos unidos e seus próprio pênis bombeados e assim ele contraria suas paredes internas sentindo a agonia e a excitação de movimentos e estímulos de sua próstata que por suas vez ele veio mais uma vez nas mãos o fazendo diminuir seus movimentos sabendo que Hal ainda não vinha tirando suas mãos de seu pênis ajudando a alavancar seus quadris sujando os e melecando com suas sementes o ajudando a subir e descer e assim momentos depois ele sentia em seu interior mais uma vez preenchido com jatos fortes e sentados com seus pulmões perdendo o ritmo e seus peitos subindo e descendo desregulados.

Bruce encostando a cabeça no ombro de Hal enquanto o mesmo encostado na cadeira.

Mas cada um se beijando e chupando, mas Hal empurrou Bruce para fora de seu colou e levantando a seguir o empurrando em direção a mesa o deitando de costas e assim abaixando suas pernas e ficando de joelhos a frente da mesa e pegando seu pênis onde começou a massagear puxando o prepúcio e assim engolindo de uma todo o seu comprimento,

Ele começou a chupar com forca e rapidez e assim passando seus dentes por seus comprimento e descendo e subindo constantemente e assim enfiando seus dedos em seu anos e estocando com três dedos a cada vez que chupava e assim em meio as estocadas ouvindo seus gemidos e gritos onde ele afastava suas pernas e seus suspiros e assim engolindo e chupando, ouvindo seu homem implorando por mais e mais mas ele parou e em seguida levantou puxando as pernas e os quadris para a beira da mesa e ficando entre as pernas e o penetrando com uma estocada e assim ele começou a estocara languidamente hora devagar hora rápido.

Bruce enrolou suas pernas ao redor dos quadris do lanterna verde puxando mais para perto rebolando seus próprios quadris enquanto sentia Hal indo e vindo com seus quadris para frente e para tras batendo sem parar atingindo sua próstata e assim seus gritos eram ouvindo e a sala impregnada com cheiro de sexo eles gemiam em conjuntos gritos reverberavam pela sala e assim Bruce tentava levantar de encontro ao corpo quente que o preenchia em extase e assim abracando seus ombros e gemendo onde passava suas mãos pelas suas costas envolvendo suas pernas em volta de seus quadris e mordendo seus ombros e afundando seus dentes onde suas unhas cortavam a carne em agonia sendo recebido por seus gritos a dor e o prazer unidos pelo sexo em constante movimento frenético e alucinado cada vez mais rápido, sua bunda indo e vindo enterrando seu pênis em seu interior batendo com fúria atacando sua próstata e assim logo depois empurrando de volta a mesa o mantendo deitado enquanto ele estocava seu anus em agonia e desespero e assim gemia e rugia.

E com cada estocada arqueando as costas e tendo sua bunda levantada da mesa e seus quadris apertados e assim ele deitou em cima dele onde gemia pegando seus lábios beijando e entrando em sua boca rebolando e abaixando e constantemente com o uso de sua bunda acima e abaixo batendo com tudo o rangido da mesa que balançava com suas investidas e seus gritos abafados pelos lábios do homem dentro e fora com as nadegas no ar e acima de tudo isso a constante batida aprofundando ate onde podia onde enterrava todo o seu comprimento dentro de seus anus com ferocidade chupando seus pescoço mordendo seus mamilos e bombeando seu pênis com as mãos.

Tirando as mãos de seus ombros e as segurando ao lado de seu corpo e em cima do homem deitado na mesa ele começou abaixar e alevantar com as mãos presas em cada lado de seus corpo que tinha seus gritos abafados por seus lábios onde mordia seus lábios e entrava dentro de sua boca passando por seu interior lutando com sua língua gemendo em seu interior passando com tudo por seu anus abusado fazendo sentir uma mistura de desconforto e prazer dor da penetração e prazer das estocadas em sua próstata ater que em momentos posteriores ele rugiu em sua boca ejaculando entre seus estômagos e ainda assim sentindo seus interior se contrair enquanto era estocado levantando seus quadris e arqueando suas costas e logo depois enquanto era estocadas sua próstata atingida seguidamente o homem veio dentro dele com jorros fortes e transbordando pelas suas paredes e assim tombando ofegante caindo em cima dele ainda enterrado com seu pênis amolecido, e suas mãos unidas e assim eles caíram num sono profundo embalados por seus orgasmos.

Não se passavam mais do que meia hora e tanto J´onn J´onn quanto Flash e Super Homem foram averiguar Batman e relatar os relatório e resultados dos testes de seu sangue.

Mas quanto chegaram na ala hospitalar ele não estavam e assim Super Homem pensou que possivelmente ele estaria na cozinha mas passando pela sala de exames ele se surpreendeu com a situação encontrando Hal deitando nu em cima de Batman igualmente nu e constatando que usando seus poderes com o pênis enterrado dentro de seu amigo.

A raiva subiu as alturas, como o lanterna verde se atreve a fazer isso como ele se atreve a se aproveitar da situação do Batman.

Com passos firmes ele foi em direção aos dois adormecidos e com um cutucando o lanterna ele ouviu um gemidos e em seguido o empurrou com toda a forca para o outro lado da sala derrubando inúmeros frascos em cima de Hal atordoado e acordando Batman com um susto e uma grito incontido de dor levantando com dificuldade sentado observando a situação que se encontraram.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA. – Rugiu Super Homem ficando em frente a Hal Jordan com seus olhos vermelhos e fazendo com que J´onn e Flash aparecessem na mesma hora cada um pensando em algo parecido.

Levantando ele pelo pescoço enquanto que o Lanterna Verde ativasse seu anel e cobrisse seu corpo com seu uniforme verde tentando se soltar e com uma rajada em forma de punho tentar se soltar, apenas para deixar o homem de aco mais enfurecido.

- Como você se atreve. - Dizia Clarck. – Voce o esta usando enquanto ele não poderia dizer outra coisa ele ainda não se recuperou... – E com isso ele jogou Hal para o outro lado da enfermaria com um soco no rosto

- Eu não fiz nada que ele não tenha consentido Super Homem, eu não estuprei ninguém aqui. – disse limpando o sangue dos lábios.

- Voce não presta Hal Jordan, eu vi você dando em cima de varias mulheres antes de ir buscar o Batman em Apokolips, você so esta tentando tirar um pedaço e se satisfazer. – dizia se aproximando perigosa e lenta.

- Eu não sou invisível e além do mais eu tenho direito a escolha. – disse Bruce se cobrindo com um roupão que estava pendurado em um cabide e com aparente dor tentando andar para apenas ser puxado por J´onn que falou com autoridade e o prendendo.

- Desde quando você gosta do Bruce? – dizia J´onn com raiva em seus olhos. – Eu não vi você dizendo que queria ficar com Bruce muito menos que se interessava por ele. – Eu não vi você demonstrar qualquer emoção ou sentimentos além de prazer físico.

- Alem do mais o morcego esta abalado, ele foi torturado e sabe la o que fizeram com ele, qualquer um que passar falando que quer cuidar dele ou sanar suas dores e bem vindo mas eu duvido que quando ele se reestabelecer ele vai dormir com um membro da liga muito menos com você Hal. – Dizia Barry. – Eu conheço você muito bem que você gosta da Carol e ainda assim e um irresponsável sem compromisso. – Dizia Barry. – Eu conheço você para saber que você não o estuprou mas usou suas fraquezas e instabilidade emocional.

- Eu não sou instável eu tenho opinião... – Tentava argumentar.

- Que eu duvido que você tenha algum sentimento por Hal além da amizade e apenas sendo usado para sexo. – disse J´onn. – Saia daqui e não apareça perto do Bruce a não ser acompanhado.

- Eu concordo. – disse Super homem, que estava com aparente raiva. – Voce e mais que um mulherengo você e um completo tarado. – disse. – Se possível eu impediria de voltar a torre e ficar cinco metros perto do Bruce.

Então Hal Jordan com raiva saiu da ala hospitalar e assim seguido pelos olhares atentos de todos ele foi ate o transportador.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Bruce enfurecido tentando retirar os bracos do aperto de J´onn.

- Vindo a impedir uma tragédia. – disse Barry. – Eu vou contar aos outros. – E assim saiu com sua velocidade.

- MAS QUE DIABOS. – gritou. – Eu não preciso de Baba.

- Não e o que parece, - repreendeu Clarck. – Nos viemos com o objetivo de falar a respeito dos exames, nos estamos preocupados com os resultados. – disse apreensivo.

- Voce esta cheirando a sexo. – Disse J´onn vendo o corpo de Bruce coberto pelo roupão e por incrível que pareca ele sentia o cheiro de acasalamento vindo de Bruce.

- Vamos. – disse Clarck puxando os bracos de Bruce das mãos do marciano.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntou com preocupação.

- Primeiro um banho para tirar o cheiro de Hal e os fluidos, depois conversamos. – disse mas Bruce estacou com um olhar venenoso.

- Eu não preciso que deem banho em mim. – falou com sua voz de Batman sombria e perigosa.

- Eu vou busca uma roupa para você vestir. – disse o marciano.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo Super homem pegou ele mesmo esperneando e o colocou no ombro onde ele começou a gritar e a bater em seu ombro com chutes mas nada funcionava e dizendo.

- Voces não podem me tratar como uma criança, eu tenho minhas próprias decisões eu consegui me virar em Apokolips eu enganei Darkseid, agora me solte eu posso me virar sozinho... – tentava para apenas receber tapas sucessivos.

- Sim, eu sei o quanto você e independente mas eu tenho pleta experiência em saber o quanto você trata da sua saúde vi você inúmeras vezes com cortes suficientes por uma vida, agora cale a boca. – disse e assim entrando no banheiro e colocando em frente ao boxes e ligando o chuveiro e empurrando o homem abaixo dele abafando seus gritos enquanto segurava ele no .lugar com uma mao.

- Voce não tem esse direito... – tentava Dizer. – O Hal apenas disse que me queria ele estava perto... – Tentava argumentar para apenas ser interrompido por uma mao em sua boca vendo seus cabelos molhado onde escorria a agua.

- Não e dessa maneira Bruce, eu me preocupo com você, e mais do que um amigo, e mais que meu irmão, eu amo você, e cruzou o espaço entre eles abraçando o homem em baixo do chuveiro molhando a ambos ficando parado embaixo da agua corrente.

- Clarck... eu não sei... ele disse... – falava abraçando o homem com o s no peito.

- Nem sempre o que as pessoas dizem pode ser entendida ao pe da letra Bruce, eu sempre amei você, eu me preocupo eu acho que o Hal pode ter feito de uma maneira errada. – E antes que pudesse argumentar Clarck o beijou profundamente e passando sua língua por seus lábios e pressionando seus corpos acariciando seu rosto e beijando mais profundamente.

- Eu não sou um prostituto, Clarck, não dou para qualquer um. – disse afastando o rosto do seu amigo.

- Eu não sou qualquer um Bruce, eu sou aquele que quer seu coração.

E antes sentindo que as calcas molhadas do super homem eram abaixadas ficando em seus joelhos junto com uma cueca igualmente molhada pegando suas pernas e cruzando em sua cintura sendo levantado e penetrado profundamente, enquanto ele abracava seus ombros.

- Eu realmente amo você Bruce. – E assim com lentidão ele o penetrou com fácil acesso ele se sentia molhado e escorregadio e ouvindo os resmungos de Clarck.

- O que foi? – perguntou olhando em seu rosto enquanto era penetrado e gemendo.

- Voce esta molhado, e quente... – disse. – E bom.

E assim cada vez mais rápido ele gritava com as estocadas e sentia sua próstata sendo atingida ele via os quadriz do super homem em movimento.

Ele era levantado e empurrado contra a parede em estocada frenéticas seus gemidos e gritos quanto o bater de pele contra pele eram abafados pelo som da agua que escorria em seus corpo e do chuveiro era quente e reconfortante e assim seus olhos de encontros com os dele beijos molhados eram sentidos suas respirações quentes e cujos vapor saiam de seus corpos e assim as batidas traziam ondas de prazer e dor de seus pênis grosso enterrado e siando e entrando sentindo sua estencao passar por seus anéis de músculos como que barulhos de sucção em seus corpos molhados e seus beijos cuja saliva se conectaram onde as aguas percorriam suas bocas unidas e gemidos inconstantes respirações ofegantes e gritos a cada batida resfolegando e seus peitos molhados e seus cabelo escorrendo sentindo a roupa de seu homem grudando molhada em todo o seus corpo.

- mais... mais... mais forte... – sussurrou em seu ouvidos e sendo recebido por uma risada e assim ele aumentou a intensidade de seus golpes balançando seu corpo e batendo na parede com a violência de seus golpes o barulhos de pele molhada e agua escorrendo cada golpe poderoso e sensacional seguidos sem parar sem restrições e amarras.

Ele gemia em seus ouvido mas nem menos isso sentia os espasmos e as ondas de prazer as batidas profundas e perigosas onde atingiam sua próstata e assim ele gritava a cada batida entrando e saindo onde suas pernas envolta de seus quadris sentia alavancas e a bunda indo e voltando onde seu pênis entrava e saia ele era erguido e balançava com violência e então ele veio com um orgasmo poderoso e enquanto o outro homem o estocava por completo e assim ele apenas sendo fodido com forca e longos minutos de batidas então sentindo um jorro dentro dele e assim ficaram parados por vários minutos ate que ele se retirou e assim segurando Bruce no local ele pegou um esponja e sabonete e assim lavando seu corpo e limpando seus fluidos passando em cada local onde pode colocar o dedo.

Ele pegou sua mao o ajudando a sair do box e com sua toalha secando seu corpo e puxando seus cabelos torcendo e assim com sua visão de calor ele os secou.

E assim deu um roupão a ele que o colocou e antes de sair do banheiro com sua super velocidade retirou seu uniforme e com sua visão de calor as secou as colocando novamente.

Eles saíram do banheiro e se dirigiram a enfermaria e la estava J´onn Diana, Barry e Cyborg cada um com um olhar preocupado.

- Entao... – falou depois de muito tempo. – O que os testes mostram? – perguntou temeroso.

- Nos não queríamos que fosse dessa maneira, mas seus testes mostram uma crescente mutação nos seus genes, uma alteração genética a nível celular, em cada célula, mas nada que mude sua fisionomia não drasticamente mas influenciando a poderes, parece ser um poder variante do poder ômega. – disse J´onn.

-Aparentemente essa mutação ela e mais derivadas de poderes psíquicos e não materiais, nada material em si mas poderes da mente ele deixa também sua própria mente instável e propenda a surtos de seus poderes. – Continuou.

- Eu já experimentei esses surtos por assim dizer, fui eu que tirei os poderes da Kara. – dizia sentando em uma cama olhando para baixo.

- Nos pensamos a mesma coisa. – Disse Diana. – Mas você foi obrigado por Darkseid, a própria Kara não culpa você, ele fez experiências em você, nos vamos ajudar você. – Disse Diana se aproximando e sentando do seu lado e com e puxando para seu ombro.

- Eu consegui detalhar possíveis habilidades, vamos fazer testes para podermos saber com que poderes lidar e na hora necessária controlar.

- Darkseid tinha uma roupa e um bracelete que controlava meus poderes eu não tenho qualquer controle. – disse nos ombros de Diana. – Ele me colocava em um tubo onde ele me conectava a fios e com seus aparelhos induzia ao procedimento que queria demosntrar.

- Nos entendemos. – disse Barry, - Entao os pesadelos que tivemos são obra sua também? – perguntou Barry.

- E claro. – Interveio Clarck. – Quando eu e lanterna verde entramos nos laboratórios ele estava dentro de uma câmera esta câmera tinha um liquido estranho e fios em seu corpo eles tinham perdido de alguma maneira os controles... – dizia

- Foram Constantine, Jason Blood, Zatanna, e Pai Celestial eles uniram seus poderes e fizeram uma interferência desligando as maquinas que estavam controlando os poderes de Bruce. – disse J´onn.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Cyborg – com uma tela de diagnostico.

Antes de eles irem embora cada um detalhou que um corvo assustador com a voz sinistra os obrigou a irem ate o Pai celestial eles tiveram que se unir para escapar de uma morte prematura ou uma alucinação não sabia o que estavam olhando. – Disse J´onn. – O corvo os ameaçou e a também ao Pai Celestial. - disse

- Mas eles tinham a impressão que a criatura não era um corvo mas uma entidade mais poderosa, e que tinha interesse nesse poder ou no controle dele, algo como que se não fosse contida traria destruição. – disse J´onn

- De um certo modo ele não trouxe destruição, mas todos caíram em seus piores pesadelos – disse Diana. – Era como se a escuridão não fosse embora e o sol jamais nascesse. – Completou a amazona.

- Temos que fazer algo. – disse Cyborg, podemos ter vencido a batalha, mas não a guerra, Darkeseid não desistira tao fácil mesmo ele estando longe e possivelmente se recuperando dos poderes ele pode tentar uma nova invasão e novo sequestro. – disse virando para todos.

- Ele esta certo Darkseid sempre encontra uma maneira de voltar, ele não vai desistir. – Disse Bruce.

- Nos concordamos e por isso que você precisa treinar e nos encontrar um inibidor ou controlador de seus poderes – Disse J´onn

- Eu queria saber quais outros poderes você possui. – perguntou Barry.

- A lista de possíveis poderes incluem neutralizar ou anular poderes de alienígenas ou meta genes. – disse – Cyborg com sua tal de diagnostico nas mãos.

- Criar pesadelos, alucinações, materializar medos e causar medos. – Dizia.

- Eu já causo medo. Cyborg. – Disse Batman

- Voce ficou então mais assustador. – Disse Barry. – Um morcegos gigantesco por ai voando em nossas cabeças. – dizia tirando o sarro de Bruce.

- Cala a boca Barry – avisou Bruce

- E ainda não sabemos onde ou que ele pode fazer para nos deixar mais assustados. – Dizia tirando sarro sem prestar atenção a aruá assustadora

- Fique quieto seu velocista hiperativo de uma figa. – dizia virando a cara com uma carranca e seus olhos fircando mais azuis

–Ele pode encontrar maneiras de prender num sonho onde eu sou forcado a comer bananas por toda a minha vida... – mas antes de terminar o que quer que fosse ele olhou para Bruce que gritou

CALE A BOCA BERRY - E assim seus olhos azuis ficaram com chamas da mesma cor e Barry ficou com olhos vidrados e babado e assim paralisado tombou no chão desmaiado com saliva escorrendo e sua boca.

Todos se surpreenderam com a situação inclusive a pessoa que estava com cabelos eriçados e flutuantes como serpentes negra mas sem as serpentes.

- Desculpe... – disse ele mas já era tarde. – Diana o empurrou atrás dela e todos foram socorrer o velocista inconsciente menos cyborg que usava uma prancheta virtual catalogando a nova interessante habilidade.

- Aparentemente ele pode fazer as pessoas desmaiarem. – disse se sentando do lado de Bruce.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem- Dando tapas amigáveis em seu ombro.

Enquanto isso Diana dava tapas no rosto do velocista escarlate este aos poucos recobrava a consciência e Super Homem havia pego um copo de agua e jogado em seu rosto e assim um homem atordoado tremendo tossiu a agua que havia jogado nele.

- Parem com isso. – gemeu tentando ser levantado

- Como você esta Barry? – perguntou Daiana preocupada.

- Eu estou como se fosse atropelado por um caminhão tive uma sonho que eu estava grudado no chão e ninguém me via.

- Voce ficou so alguns instantes desacordado. – retrucou Diana.

- Ele aparentemente ficou alguns instantes mas em sua mente varrias horas e como se fosse preso em sua própria realidade uma mentee presa num loop. – Disse J´onn com as mãos em sua cabeça. – Impressionante. – Ele tevê seu cérebro desligado por alguns instantes – disse fascinado.

- Eu estou bem, mas fraco, acho que não posso correr por algumas horas. – E olhando para a cintura e virilha. – Soltou um berro empurrando todos e se afastando com sua velocidade renovada encostado na parede.

- O que foi? - perguntou Diana e Clarck.

Ele urinou nas calcas. – Disse J´onn com naturalidade e momentos depois o velocista correu onde momentos depois voltava com uma calca verde limao no lugar das calcas vermelhas.

- Fazer o Barry urinar. – Disse Cyborg anotando. – Beleza de poder em Bruce. - Batendo em suas costas ele riu e falou. – Eu sou imune a esses poderes

Apenas para Bruce gemer e colocar as mãos na cabeça

- Que foi, eu não tinha outras. – Disse exasperado olhando para todos que caíram na risada.

- Isso e muito estranho. – Disse Clarck.

- Eu não vou falar mais nada engraçado na frente do morcego. – Retrucou o velocista da calca verde.

- Eu me sinto envergonhada. – Disse Diana se sentando ao lado de Bruce aliviada

- Eu gostaria de testar os poderes de Bruce mais amplamente, mas primeiro eu vou preparar uma canalizador ou um aparelho que possa controlar seus poderes. – Disse J´oon.

- Eu vou ajudar. – Disse Cyborg saindo do lado de Bruce com um tapa amigável.

E assim como que com super velocidade Super Homem desapareceu por breves minutos voltando com uma muda de roupa.

- Elas são minhas, mas podem servir em você. – Disse Clarck entregando uma calca preta e uma camiseta azul marinho e uma cuca branca e sapatos e meias pretos e assim sentando ao seu lado.

- Certo. – E assim com as roupas nas mãos ele foi ate o banheiro e se trocou lentamente.

- Serviu mas esta um pouco folgada. – disse se aproximando dos dois.

- Voce esta magro quando ganhar algum peso elas não ficarão folgadas. – Disse Diana dando um tapa na cama ao seu lado.

Sentando ao lado dos dois ele olhou para frente com os olhos vidrados e e assim foi puxado e ficando com a cabeça no colo de Diana por alguns minutos.

- Eu sei que você gosta de Clarck. – Disse Diana surpreendendo os dois fazendo Bruce pular da cama. – E eu aprovo, na verdade eu acho que Hal esta usando você. – disse vendo Clarck abracando sua cintura em concordância.

- Eu seria uma ótima conselheira se não soubesse que você vai tentar evitar qualquer um dos dois quando isso passar. – disse com sabedoria cruzando as pernas e sorrindo.

- Eu não vou deixar. – disse Clarck com urgência.

- Eu duvido que você consiga fazer isso Clarck, o Bruce e mais inteligente e pode escapar de qualquer situação. – disse rindo.

- Diana, por favor. – Falou Bruce em tom urgente.


End file.
